Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: What if Ichigo instead of having Zangetsu as the spirit of his sword, what if it was two familiar half-Demon brothers? How could they change the events of the Bleach universe? How could they change Ichigo?
1. A Meeting and Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am in no way shape or form attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction.

Alright, a quick note here, one of my first stories so reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Who are you?" a teen with spiky orange hair demanded of two figures standing on one of the sideway skyscrapers that made up his Inner World.

"You're pretty impatient kid, you would think you'll be a bit calmer sense I'm pretty sure you see this sword on my back." The one in the red duster coat spoke up as one hand rose up to the large sword on their back.

The teen's anger was rapidly rising and they reached for the large cleaver like sword on their back.

"I'll give you one more chance to tell me who you are before I introduce you to my sword!" the teen warned with a shout as their let their Reiatsu out and the unexpected happened when the one in blue turned towards him.

He was slammed into the ground hard enough to crater it as the white haired figure wearing blue walked forward.

The teen noticed the katana gripped in the figure's hand and saw them reach for the hilt.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves, not only do you continually demand information from someone leagues above you but you also are a moron I am stuck with until I can escape this dimension." the figure told the teen as he drew the katana while he kicked the downed teen over to his back and pressed the tip to their chest." So tell me Kurosaki Ichigo why I shouldn't remove your head from your shoulders at this point?"

"Yo Vergil, you should probably calm down." the white haired figure in red shouted at him." We are kind of screwed if this kid dies, this entire dimension collapses and we go with it."

"I do not care at this point Dante, I'll rather deal with this than deal with this moron!" the now named Vergil shouted back.

"Then we could train the kid like I did with Nero!" the now identified Dante shouted back." I really don't want to be crushed in a universal collapsing, it sounds kind of painful!"

Vergil seemed to consider Dante's words before swiftly withdrawing his sword from the Ichigo's chest and sheathing it as Dante breathed out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the two as the teen dragged himself to a crouch as he leaned against his sword.

Vergil pulled the orange haired teen up by the front of his black robes and pushed him towards Dante.

"You will train him, when he has some intelligence in battle than I will assist you." Vergil spoke as he walked away.

"Asshole." Dante muttered once the sword bearer dropped off the skyscraper.

"Who the hell are you two?" the teen demanded as Dante grinned before drawing his sword off his back.

"I'll tell you my name if you can land a hit on me." Dante answered as he plunged his sword into the ground." I won't even use Rebellion on you."

"Then this is going to be easy!" the teen shouted as he charged forward, his cleaver like blade cutting through the air as it arched towards Dante.

Dante moved to the side to dodge it before stepping forward and driving his fist into Ichigo's gut, his blow around a tenth of his strength when he jokes around in a fight.

Ichigo couldn't stand up as he doubled over and fell to his knees and began dry heaving.

"Damn I've got a lot of work to do." Dante muttered under his breath as he glanced at Ichigo's downed form." Why did Vergil have to leave me with him, I've got to build this kid's skills from the ground up."

Ichigo moaned on the ground as Dante cursed before dragging him back to his feet using the back of his robes.

"Alright kid, the first thing we're going to do is change your outfit since combat is going to have to come later." Dante announced after a moment of thought.

"What the hell are you?" Ichigo panted out as he struggled to stay on his feet." Not even Urahara-san hit that hard."

"Alright kid, time for a history lesson." Dante announced as he leaned against his sword and ignored Ichigo's question for now." I'm going to tell you a little story about me and my brother, sadly the asshole that floored you a few minutes ago."

Ichigo found himself dumbfounded as Dante began telling him a history of Demons and Devils invading the world with only Dante standing between them and the death and destruction most of them wanted.

"I once had an apprentice you know, his name was Nero and I nearly gave him the last name Sparda but then something happened to him so I guess I get another shot with you, you're a dead ringer to the kid even. You've got lots of power, enough to even go against me at your best, but a temper and a lack of control over all that power." Dante told Ichigo who only nodded his head, knowing the seemingly laid back man in front of him could kill him without even trying and not feel a thing about it.

"But enough about me, let's talk about what you can do so I know what I'm working with here." Dante told Ichigo who awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"I kind of only know swordsmanship, I haven't really received that much training." Ichigo admitted and Dante slid down his sword with his face blank.

"Are you telling me I have to literally build up every single skill you need to fight, and you still intend to go rescue that Rukia girl after I finish training you, right?" Dante asked and Ichigo hesitantly nodded.

Dante did the unexpected by shooting to his feet and grinning as he grabbed Ichigo by his shoulders.

"This is awesome, there's so much I can teach you without all that other crap getting in the way. I can teach you all the styles I've learned on top of giving you all the Devil Arms I've gotten. It's going to take some work to subdue the spirits in them again but you've got to trust me when I tell you it'll all be worth it in the end, that is if you manage to live through it all." Dante told Ichigo as he then grabbed the cleaver like blade from Ichigo." But I got to tell you something kid, this is a bit big for a sword and it's not even forged right. The best I can give you is that it's good for you now but by the time this is all over with you'll have my sword instead.

"What do you mean, Zangetsu's my Zanpakuto." Ichigo quickly spoke up, reaching forward to take Zangetsu back for Dante to throw it behind him and it embedded in the ground next to Rebellion.

"Then you've got your first lesson, get your sword back." Dante told Ichigo as he stepped into a fighting stance.

Ichigo didn't even hesitate before charging forward, a plan forming in his mind as he ran.

Dante shook his head at Ichigo's bullheaded charge and slid out of his stance as he waited for Ichigo to rush him.

Ichigo did just that and Dante snapped out with a kick to miss as Ichigo vanished, having used Shunpo the instant Dante moved to appear behind him and sweep his feet out from under him.

Dante caught himself and flipped back to land behind Ichigo to find him already using Shunpo to appear behind the Demon Hunter and as Dante turned around with his fist already flying out Ichigo ducked under the blow and grabbed the arm before going into a roll and planting Dante's face into the ground as he then shot to his feet and locked him into an arm bar.

Dante chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet effortlessly before he rushed forward and slammed Ichigo into Rebellion, sending both flying.

Ichigo cursed as he was sent flying but quickly moved so he was facing Dante and grabbed Rebellion out of the air.

Dante hid the smirk on his face by turning and making a bring it gesture with one hand as the other was covered in a flash of light.

A black sword similar to Rebellion appeared in his hands and he grinned.

"Alright kid it's time for you to meet your first Devil Arm." Dante spoke up as he pointed his sword at the teen." Meet Alastor, the "Thunder Sword" and it's pretty picky on who gets to use it."

"Now…" electricity and Demonic Energy consumed Dante as he grinned within it all."…it's Showtime!"

Dante rushed forward and Ichigo gripped Rebellion in both hands and prepared himself to meet Dante's sword.

Dante's grinned widened as Ichigo stopped his charge but he focused on his eyes, the power he knew Ichigo possessed brimming within them and ready to come out.

"Your pretty good kid, but where's the power I know you've got in there?" Dante asked Ichigo who grinned as he tightened his grip on Rebellion and let his Reiatsu flood into Rebellion.

"Oh I'm just getting started, let's rock!" Ichigo shouted back as he planted one foot behind him and pushed forward with a surge of strength.

Dante was tossed back by Ichigo's sudden movement but his grin only widened as he righted himself and swung Alastor towards Ichigo.

A wave of Demonic Energy overflowing with electricity surged towards Ichigo who was already rolling to the side and when he came up Rebellion was glowing with energy.

"Drive!" Ichigo called out as he snapped the blade up and a crescent of Reiatsu shot through the air and Dante leapt to the side to avoid it only to see Ichigo throwing his arm back and shooting forward.

"Stinger!" Ichigo shouted as he was a black streak and Dante's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way of Rebellion.

'I wasn't nearly that fast the first few times I used Stinger, he's pretty good if he already knows the name of my attacks.' Dante thought as he planted Alastor in the ground to act as a shield as Ichigo swung Rebellion forward again, it overfilling with Reiatsu.

"Overdrive!" Ichigo called out as three waves of energy slammed into Alastor and Dante landed on the top of Alastor, clapping.

"Nice job kid, you're pretty good with that sword, how about you try this one!" Dante shouted as he fell off of Alastor while one hand shot out and grabbed the hilt before throwing it forward.

The sheer speed Dante throw the blade with made it invisible to Ichigo so it slammed through his chest and sent him back and slamming into the side of a skyscraper nearby, the only thing stopping the blade from going any further in him was the guard digging into his chest.

"A weakling like you dear to bleed on my blade!" a voice of rage sounded within Ichigo's head.

"You stabbed me!" Ichigo snapped as his hands grabbed the hilt of the blade as the entire blade electrified." Now get out!"

He ignored the electricity frying him right now and ripped the blade out of his chest.

Electricity consumed him instantly and something definitely not Ichigo stepped out of it.

It was a Demonic winged figure with purple electricity rippling across it's body and Dante grinned.

"You just Devil Triggered kid, it took me getting my sword rammed through my chest to do that." Dante called out as he walked forward.

"It feels pretty nice, I feel damn stronger too, I feel like I can take you down finally." Ichigo answered as Dante only grinned.

"Don't get smart with me kid, I got one of those too." Dante answered and Ichigo cursed.

"It's going to take me forever to catch up to you, isn't it?" Ichigo asked as he returned to normal with Alastor still in hand as Rebellion shot across the ground and into Dante's hands.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get a few more of those and after that you'll get something to catch up to me if you train enough." Dante answered before he leveled the tip of Rebellion at Ichigo as his eyes were harder than stone." But until then, I'll kill you if you get cocky."

Ichigo grinned before a burst of Shunpo had him behind Dante.

"You can do it later, I just passed the lesson." Ichigo spoke up as he drew Zangetsu out of the ground and was about to put it on his back when something stopped it.

"Not so fast kid, I haven't give you lesson two, long range." Dante's voice answered from behind Ichigo and the Shinigami turned to see Dante behind him, one hand gripping Zangetsu and the other holding a white colored gun in hand.

"Meet Ivory, Ebony's right behind her." Dante said as he leaped back and drew a black gun from a holster on his back and stacked the guns on each other before firing round after round into Ichigo.

The bullets tore through Ichigo and in seconds the barrage stopped as the teen fell backwards into a pool of his own blood.

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo managed to ask as Dante walked up to him before pressing the guns in his chest.

"I introduced you to Ebony and Ivory, since I need you alive to teach you and you have a habit of charging in without a plan so just to be safe when everything goes south you'll be able to manifest these things even when your soul is in your body." Dante answered as Ichigo slowly sat up, finding his wounds healing rapidly." You'll practice a little here and then you're on your own until you master Alastor and I give you the next Devil Arm."

* * *

AN: This is another challenge fic, it's just a sample of what it could be. I just want feedback on this, see what I need to fix or something like that.

Peace.


	2. (Maybe) A New Teacher

Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not attempting to a making a profit in any way shape or form from this work of fiction.

* * *

Inner World: Six Days Later…

Dante rolled out of the way of a wordless Stinger by Ichigo and he couldn't help but grin as he dodged a lightning charged Overdrive.

He didn't see Alastor flung at him, hidden by the Overdrive attack.

Ichigo wasted little time as Dante jumped into the air to dodge the Demonic broadsword known as Alastor and drew Ebony and Ivory from the holsters at his side.

He flooded Reiatsu into them and Dante's eyes widened as he felt the energy pouring out of the guns.

'This kid is better than I thought, he can tap into that massive power reserve he's got better now but he can't keep it up.' Dante thought as he sent a massive Drive attack from Rebellion at Ichigo, hoping to stop him before he fired.

Ichigo rolled out of the way of the attack and when he came up Ebony and Ivory were leveled at him as Dante quickly reached for Luce and Ombra, the two guns of his father replacing his own for now.

Ichigo grinned as he finished charging his Reiatsu into the guns and couldn't help his next words.

"Jackpot!" Ichigo shouted as he squeezed down the triggers and a storm of bullets roared towards Dante who rapidly pulled down the triggers of his own guns, shooting as many of the shots off course as he could.

He rose higher and higher into the air as he did so and let out a sigh of relief as the barrage stopped only to see Ichigo disappear as he grabbed Alastor out of the ground.

A small burst of Demonic Energy gained his attention as he saw Ichigo DT with Alastor and Dante could only do one thing as he saw Ichigo vanish with a lightning bolt.

"Fuck!" Dante cursed as he was consumed in a storm of lightning bolts that stopped the nearby Vergil from seeing what was happening from the outside.

It ended moments later to show a DT Dante throwing Ichigo away and sending him slamming into and through several skyscrapers.

Ichigo charged back and just when he was in front of Dante he vanished in a bolt of lightning that shocked Dante.

Ichigo appeared behind the red wearing Demon Hunter and slammed Alastor through his back before sending a surge of Reiatsu through the blade, electrifying it and Dante was consumed in a storm of electricity.

Dante let out a grunt of pain before grabbing the tip of Alastor's blade and ripping it out of his chest and flinging it into the air as he exited DT and made to draw Rebellion when someone dropped down on him.

Ichigo didn't know what happened as one moment he had caught Dante by surprise and the next he found himself thrown into the ground and felt a burning heat on his arms.

"Meet your next Devil Arm kid, Ifrit." Dante spoke up from Ichigo's side as he saw Ichigo ripped to his feet, his arms held out at his sides.

"You dare attempt to wield me, a mortal pretending to be a god of death!" a voice roared in Ichigo's head as he felt his arms being torn out of their sockets." I will tear you apart for such an insult!"

"I'm not going to die today you asshole!" Ichigo shouted back as he ripped his arms back with a surprising display of strength on his part.

'This kid is good, he didn't even use any of that Reiatsu stuff to give him a boost in strength.' Dante thought with a grin as he saw a burst of hellfire engulf Ichigo.

A horned spiked Demon emerged from the hellfire and Dante grinned.

"Two immediate DT for two Devil Arms, that's pretty good work kid." Dante spoke up as Ichigo returned to normal in another burst of hellfire and nearly collapsed from it.

"Man that is hard to get out of, I felt like my body was possessed right there." Ichigo panted out, doubled over as someone walked up to him and helped him up.

"I guess you're not such a hopeless case as I once thought, you've managed to match Dante in a few days of training." Vergil spoke up as Ichigo only grinned.

"So, am I good enough to train now?" Ichigo asked in a joking tone only for Vergil to sweep his feet out from under him using the sheath of Yamato and knocked him on the side of the head with it moments later.

"Don't get cocky kid, you still have work to do before I begin my teachings." Vergil warned the Substitute Shinigami, looking down on Ichigo and only Dante training it out of him, AKA beating him senseless whenever he did something stupid, two days ago stopped him from leaping to his feet and attacking Vergil.

He instead used Shunpo to get some distance between him and the blue wearing Devil Hunter and summoned Ifrit to him.

"Alright, how about a spar then so I know what to work with?" Ichigo asked and Vergil allowed the flash gauntlets and greaves of Beowulf to form over his arms and legs.

"Dante was never good with those, let's see if you can put up a better fight than he did." Vergil told Ichigo before he was simply a blue streak.

Vergil leapt into the air directly above Ichigo and came down with a fist cocked back only for Ichigo to roll out of the way of it and punch the air rapidly, sending bursts of hellfire forward that Vergil easily dispersed with a single spin kick before blitzing forward and Ichigo readied himself for a head on attack only for Vergil to teleport behind him at the last second.

Ichigo reacted purely on years of instinct as a martial artists and, unwilling, street fighter to Shunpo out of the way of the blow aimed to shatter his spin and attack with a barrage of rapid punches that unleashed a steady stream of hellfire on Vergil.

The Human-Devil hybrid teleported into the air to avoid the attack only to meet a dozen others from above, Ichigo having used Shunpo to teleport to a dozen different places and send out blasts of hellfire at each.

Vergil let his Demonic Energy flow through Beowulf and moments later a wide sweeping beam of energy threw away both the hellfire and Ichigo, sending the teen shooting towards the ground.

Said Substitute Shinigami quickly recovered in midair and with a shout sent a surge of Reiatsu into Ifrit as he cocked his fist back as he was seconds from hitting the ground.

"Volcano!" Ichigo roared as he slammed a fist into the ground and a massive explosion of hellfire consumed several dozen skyscrapers of his Inner World.

In moments the hellfire faded, Ichigo running out of Reiatsu to maintain it and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Vergil moved his crossed arms away from his face, his previous bored expression gone and replaced with shock.

"Where did that power come from?" Vergil asked quietly.

"The kid's got loads more of it, reserves he needs training to tap into or else they'll stay locked up and only come out for moments like this." Dante spoke from next to Vergil as he walked up to him." Think you could help me with that part of the training?"

"With that type of power he may be worth my time." Vergil answered back, his previous expression back." But I will be joining you when he wakes up, I think we should begin teaching him some of the styles you invented and I improved on."

"I've already got two in mind, Swordmaster and Trickster. The kids needs better evasive skills and better skills with his weapons would help." Dante told his brother." Got any suggestions Vergil?"

"It would be better to replace the Swordmaster with either the Royalguard of my Dark Slayer Style. He needs access to more Devil Arms before he learns a style specializing in the use of them. The Royalguard would allow him to learn countering skills against enemies he can't just outmatch with brute strength if you teach him that but my Dark Slayer Styles would help to replace his High Speed technique. Teleportation is always better than moving with those type of techniques." Vergil answered after a moment of thought and allowing Beowulf to vanish in a flash of light as he walked over to the collapsed Ichigo." Just inform me which one you will chose, I doubt the boy is ready to learn three styles so chose one, two is pushing the envelope in my opinion."

"You know I'm probably going to ignore that last piece of advice, right?" Dante asked Vergil who only grinned before teleporting away.

In less than an hour Ichigo slowly returned to consciousness and saw Dante standing nearby.

"I guess I overdid it, I should have practiced more before asking for that fight." Ichigo groaned as he slowly sat up with some effort." I'm exhausted right now."

"No surprise there kid, you drained yourself dry with that last attack you used against Vergil. But the good thing from all of that is that he's going to train you in his personal style and help you with accessing that massive reserve of power you have in you." Dante spoke up once he noticed the teen was awake and knew Vergil was already coming over to talk to Ichigo." So I'll hand your training over to him for now, once you get my last lesson down."

Dante drew Rebellion suddenly and nearly took Ichigo's head off if he hadn't slowed down and allowed the teen to scramble out of the way.

"I'm going to teach you the Trickster Style, so basically I'm going to teach you to dodge in style." Dante told the teen before rushing forward again as Ichigo rushed to the side to avoid it.

Dante spun on his heel and sent a Drive at Ichigo who was about to block it when Dante grinned.

"No blocking!" Dante shouted as he swiftly send two Overdrives at Ichigo who rolled out of the way of them.

"This is going to take forever." Dante commented as he rushed forward again.

"If you would teach me the rules first this would work better!"

"If you would dodge better you wouldn't need it!"

"That makes no sense!"

"It doesn't have to make sense kid, I'm the teacher!"

* * *

This is chap. 2 of Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda, read and leave a review on how I could make the story better and what should be the next Devil Arm Ichigo gets and next chapter is going to be a timeskip and where the timeframe of the story will be explained too.

Peace.


	3. Ichigo vs Dante, The Final Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not making or attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction in any way shape or form.

* * *

Inner World: Two Months Later…

"Air Trick!"

A black blur appeared above Dante and the Demon Hunter quickly leapt back to avoid it before he rushed forward with Rebellion brimming with his Demonic Energy.

He unleashed an Overdrive attack at Ichigo only for the teen to disappear an instant before he was about to be hit and appear directly in front of Dante with Ifrit consumed in twin vortexes of hellfire.

"This is a Kurosaki Original Dante, Purgatory!" Ichigo called out as he slammed both fist into Dante, one an uppercut to Dante's chin and the other slamming into Dante's stomach.

Dante was consumed in a massive blast of hellfire from Ifrit and moments later he shot out of all of it and slammed into the nearest skyscraper.

Ichigo followed after him, shooting down like a rocket and reaching him barely a second after Dante hit the ground.

"Gotta borrow a move from Vergil here Dante, hope you don't mind." Ichigo shouted as he angled one foot down as his entire leg was engulfed in hellfire from Ifrit as he hit DT." Starfall!"

An explosion of hellfire consumed both fighters before it all surged inward and into Ichigo's raised fist.

"Kurosak Original: Supernova!" Ichigo called out as he slammed his fist down into Dante again and again, each time letting out a burst of hellfire that was absorbed by the Ifrit gauntlet on his fist again.

Dante flashed into his DT after a few blows and threw Ichigo off him before Rebellion flew into his hands.

Dante was about to rush forward when he felt two guns pressed to his back, both brimming with energy.

"Jackpot." A voice spoke from behind him and Dante turned just in time to see an Ifrit wielding Ichigo, a little bruised and blood dripping from a cut on his forehead, holding Ebony and Ivory.

Ichigo pulled down the trigger on both guns and put round after round into Dante without remorse.

Dante was thrown into the ground and slammed through the skyscraper as Ichigo continued to fire again and again, each shot as strong as the first.

Ichigo suddenly holstered both guns and let Ifrit vanish and moments later Beowulf appeared over his arms and legs.

"Alright, let's see what these babies can do." Ichigo muttered to himself before he was a streak of light that powered down into Dante with his leg angled down.

"Starfall!" Ichigo called out as his foot slammed into Dante before he swiftly moved in the air and around to Dante's back where he used a double kick to his back to launch him up even as Ichigo used Sky Star next to leap after the ascending Dante.

"I'm taking this one from you Dante!" Ichigo shouted as he sent a surge of Reiatsu to Beowulf and pulled back his fist as he reached Dante as his other hand flipped the Demon Hunter over so he could face him." Divine Dragon!"

The devastating uppercut with a spin added to it sent Dante rocketing up into the air where Ichigo appeared above Dante with a rapid Shunpo.

"Alright, time for the finale!" Ichigo called down to the rising Dante as he pulled both fist back as Beowulf turned from white to blue as he sent more of his Reiatsu into the Devil Arm." Let's see you handle this!"

Ichigo shot down to Dante and a kick launched him back until Ichigo grabbed Dante by the leg and tossed him up before delivering a rapid series of charged punches and kicks to Dante, sending him everywhere only to send him back as he used Shunpo to catch up as quickly a she could.

Ichigo finished his attack with a massive charged revolving kick that slammed Dante into the ground and through several skyscrapers before Ichigo shot down after him and once Dante hit the skyscraper he didn't go through the teen slammed into him with his foot.

Dante quickly hit DT and moments later Ichigo shot into the air, using Beowulf's DT to move at near light speed.

"Come back here!" Dante could be dimly heard shouting as he raced after Ichigo." I just want to introduce you to Rebellion better!"

'Oh shit, why did I have to burn his coat like that with my last attack? He's going to cut me to bits now!' Ichigo panicked as he only sped up.' What could I even use to stop him? Agni and Rudra, Alastor, Ifrit, Gilgamesh, and anything else I've got like that requires me to get close to him to use it AKA death for me.'

An idea suddenly came to Ichigo and he snapped out of Beowulf's DT and instead a hellish backpack shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes staring out in fury with metallic projections from the skull's forehead that gave the user the appearance of having wings appeared on his back.

Red darts as long as an average Zanpakuto appeared in each hand and Ichigo grinned.

"This will work." Ichigo commented before launching a fury of darts everywhere around him.

"Bondage!" Ichigo called out as all of the darts suddenly disappeared and moments later surrounded the charging Dante.

A rose appeared out of nowhere and Ichigo tossed it to the side as he called out.

"Ecstasy!"

An explosion from each dart staggered Dante as Ichigo grinned before a chase began.

Dante would chase Ichigo around the Inner World, intent on collecting payback for Ichigo destroying his red coat while Ichigo would run using Lucifer and sending countless of the darts from it around him and at Dante.

"Splash!" Ichigo called out as he flipped in the air and the blades scattered around him, making a wall Dante charged through.

"Fireworks!" Ichigo called out as he threw the blades out around him, the blades going everywhere before they all detonated simultaneously.

Dante was consumed in the massive explosion and Ichigo grinned as he came to a stop.

"Finally got him." Ichigo panted out before he felt something slam into his back.

"I'm not out yet kid, and besides, this fight still isn't over!" Dante shouted as Ichigo was launched towards the ground from the kick.

He quickly flipped around and threw several handfuls of blades at Dante.

"Not going to work twice kid!" Dante shouted as he drew Luce and Ombra and fired round after round to take out the blades before they reached him.

Ichigo used this time and the cover of the explosions to fly higher into the air and grinned as he saw Dante focused on the barrage of blades.

"Spiral!" Ichigo called out and a dozen blades encircled him and moments later a surge of Reiatsu to them turned the normally red blades turned blue before chaging to black.

"Blister!" Ichigo called out next and each sword was barely a streak as they fired into Dante and a massive explosion engulfed him from each sword.

"Double Up!" Ichigo called out next as double the amount of swords from Spiral appeared around him, Double Up a move he invented for Lucifer and Summoned Swords once Vergil, hopefully, taught him how to use them.

"Bondage!" Ichigo called out as he flew higher as the swords seemed to vanish before appearing around Dante as Ichigo grinned as Dante was locked in place by a cage of blades.

"Triple!" Ichigo called out as he threw his arms out to the side and countless blades surrounded him before moving out to surround Dante in a circle with the tips angled towards him.

"Kurosaki Original: Iron Maiden!" Ichigo called out as he brought his hands in and crossing over his chest with every blade firing into Dante.

Said Demon Hunter was consumed in an explosion Ichigo raced to avoid it or else be consumed in it with Dante.

The Demon Hunter was nowhere near defeated though as several Overdrive attacks from Rebellion shot towards Ichigo.

The teen turned in midair to fire several blades at the attacks and when the two collided they detonated each other.

Ichigo let loose a dozen more blades to shoot towards where he thought Dante was and in an instant they were detonated as Dante charged through the explosions with Luce and Ombra in hand.

Ichigo cursed before drawing Ebony and Ivory and rapidly firing shot after shot, infusing some of Lucifer's power into the two guns to give each round an explosive boost, each bullet comparable to a hand grenade.

Dante only grinned as he squeezed down the triggers of his father's customized weapons and in seconds he had detonated each bullet far away from him and fired another volley towards Ichigo.

"Going to take more than that to stop me Ichigo!" Dante called out as he cleared away the smoke from the explosions with a wave of his Demonic Energy.

The Substitute Shinigami was nowhere to be found through as Dante felt something cutting through the air behind him.

He dropped out of the air in time to avoid a fury of blades launched by Ichigo but didn't see the teen appear behind him using a soundless Shunpo.

"Then try this one!" Ichigo called out as Dante turned, his weapons raised and his shots charged with Demonic Energy but he was too late to stop Ichigo from slamming both gauntlets of Ifrit into him as Lucifer's blades took on the powers of hellfire and a countless number of them surrounded both in a cage.

A massive blast of hellfire shot Dante away from Ichigo who waved his hands towards the flying Devil/Human hybrid and each blade fired towards Dante, the powers of Ifrit infused in them.

They added onto the mass of hellfire already consuming Dante and Ichigo raced forward using Shunpo and speared through it, Ifrit absorbing all of it and the sheer mass of it caused him to enter Ifrit's DT.

He slammed his hellfire loaded fists into Dante in a savage beat down as Lucifer's blades rapidly shot out of the Demonic backpack and surrounded the two.

A hellfire enhanced uppercut launched Dante into the air and Ichigo snapped his fingers as he sealed his DT and took a bow as a massive explosion consumed the airborne Dante.

"And that is my victory." Ichigo called out to a nonexistence audience as he stood back to his full height as Lucifer vanished in a blast of light.

Dante's booted feet slammed into Ichigo's back and sent him rocketing into a skyscraper and Dante landed next to the crater Ichigo created on impact.

"I finally got you back, I am awesome!" Dante called out as he raised his arms up in triumph only to have to dodge a blue long sword shot forward followed by a katana cutting through the air.

"Don't speak too soon, Kurosaki is getting up." Vergil spoke up as he glanced around at the ruined buildings around the Inner World and felt a vein bulging on his forehead as he turned to his brother, closing his eyes and mentally counting down from a thousand." And please tell me why a simple test on your part caused all of this damage in the span of the eight minutes I was gone?"

"Blame the kid!" Dante shouted as he pointed to Ichigo dragging himself up out of the crater.

Dante used this time to use what he knew of the Dark Slayer Style to teleport as far away as he could from the irritated Vergil.

'When my brother get irritated he usually turns something into sushi, the poor kid is going to die.' Dante thought as he continued running and teleporting when he felt he needed to.

Vergil looked down at the crouching Ichigo who seemed ready for another fight even when they both knew he was exhausted.

Ichigo summoned Gilgamesh to him and pulled himself to his feet as Agni and Rudra soon joined it along with Lucifer.

Vergil simply rose an eyebrow at the use of three Devil Arms simultaneously and noticed Ichigo struggling to keep his eyes open.

'He's unconsciously tapped into that reserve of power again, his reserves are powering the Devil Arms but he's seemingly not able to use the power to use their abilities, he has to use his current power for that.' Vergil noted with a quick observation, knowing he would feel a slight strain in a similar situation against someone like Dante in an all-out brawl similar to the one they each ended up dying in.

Vergil's hands balled into fist so hard they turned white just thinking of his ultimate failure.

'And it was my damn fault, I nearly plunged the world into chaos because of what I did.'

"So, are we going to fight or not?" Ichigo panted out as he used Agni and Rudra to stay on his feet." I'm ready for another round."

Vergil turned away from him as his response and Ichigo let out a barely audible sigh of relief and all the Devil Arms vanished in a burst of light as Alastor appeared on his back.

"Can I ask you question then since we're not fighting?" Ichigo asked as Vergil sighed but nodded." Thanks. So how long have I've been training in here?"

"For quite some time ever since Dante and I saw fit to summon you here while you were fighting Kisuke Urahara. No time has passed in the real world through, the passage of time in your soul can continue with no time passing outside so to anyone outside no time has passed." Vergil answered and Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Good, it would be weird if I was just standing somewhere for a few days." Ichigo muttered before speaking up as he turned to face Vergil." So what are we going to start with since your teaching me now?"

"I am going to teach you many things, I will complete the Style Collection Dante has created and I bettered with my own personal style named Dark Slayer, next I shall help you master the Devil Arms with additional lessons on the Swordmaster Style Dante has taught you and once you have mastered the usage of all of them I will begin your lessons with my own personal Devil Arm, Yamato. But none of those lessons will begin until you learn to tap into the power you have but have somehow locked away for some foolish reason." Vergil told Ichigo as one hand grabbed the hilt of Yamato, unseen to the exhausted teen." And I have always considered the fear of death always a good motivator."

Before Ichigo could even understand what Vergil said or what was happening he found Yamato pierced through his chest down to the guard.

"That's disappointing, I expected better."

* * *

AN: This chapter is kind of sloppy to me but I tried to explain what was happening outside of Ichigo's soul but next chapter will be better and is going to be the introduction of a character very important to Ichigo's development later on in the story. So read and review with what you want to see next, the next chapter may be out tomorrow.

Peace.


	4. A New (Or Is It Old) Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not attempting to or making a profit in any way shape or form from this work of fiction.

* * *

Ichigo found himself floating in a black void, phantom pains shooting through his chest but it was hard to remember from what.

'Where the hell am I?' Ichigo asked him as he looked around him.' How the hell did I get here?'

'Wait a second, Vergil…he stabbed me with his sword.'

Just like that Ichigo felt the blade enter his chest again, easily cutting through skin and muscle and chipping bone as it passed by, just missing his heart but leaving him to slowly die with the steel cold and sending shivers up and down his spine.

'Why the hell did he stab me?' Ichigo asked himself.

"You're pathetic Ichigo, you know that."

The sudden voice immediately gained Ichigo's attention and he quickly found the source of the voice, a sphere of light in the void.

He didn't know how but somehow he moved himself towards it through a combination of half swimming and half walking.

"I should have known you couldn't last even a minute against a real opponent." the voice spoke up and Ichigo knew he had heard it before.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded as he reached out to the sphere of light.

"I'm…"

Ichigo touched the sphere and an massive explosion filled the void, throwing Ichigo away and somehow into solid ground as the void rapidly shifted around them.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked himself as he felt a somehow solid ground underneath him, even as he could see the void below his feet.

"…your purest form." the voice finished and Ichigo finally realized who the voice sounded like.

"That's…that's my voice." Ichigo muttered in shock before he had to dodge an inversed colored version of his cleaver like blade.

"Of course it is." the voice answered back in a distorted version of Ichigo's own voice." I'm you moron!"

Ichigo glared at the figure in front of him as Alastor slowly formed on his back, collecting to form from black flakes emerging from the air around Ichigo.

"No you're not." Ichigo answered as he slowly stood to his feet, his eyes closed and his body tense." You're something else…"

"What?" the voice demanded as they raced forward.

They drew the cleaver like blade off their back and aimed to cut Ichigo in half starting at the head only for Ichigo's hand to shoot up and stop the blade barely a hair's length away from his face.

"…you're an obstacle!" Ichigo roared as he ripped the figure's sword from their hand and drew Alastor, unleashing an Overdrive followed by a Stinger, piercing through the energy waves and coating the blade in the energy.

The figure was thrown back by the explosive packed Stinger but stopped themselves moments later.

"You actually know how to use that sword?" the voice asked, a gleeful tone in their voice." This is going to make killing you so much better, someone I don't just fight and be dead a few minutes later!"

"Let's see you try it." Ichigo growled as he lunged forward.

He spun Alastor in his hand and launched the figure into the air where he followed after them with Sky Star once he began losing height from his jump.

He sent a few Overdrives up at the figure who grinned as their cleaver like blade was engulfed in white flame like energy.

"Getsuage Tenshou!" the figure shouted and a white crescent shaped energy wave slammed into and through the Overdrives.

Ichigo glared as he saw the attack approach him before he flung Alastor straight at the figure before he was consumed in a flash of light.

A vortex of fire and wind tore the energy attack to shreds as Ichigo rushed out of it with Agni and Rudra in hand.

'I'm not as good with two swords like I am with Alastor but not's a good time to practice.' Ichigo told himself as he blocked the figure's cleaver sword with Rudra before slashing forward with Agni, a crescent of flames slamming into the figure before Ichigo kicked them away and slashed both scimitars forward.

The fire and wind combined into a superheated crescent of fire that the figure scowled at before they flung their cleaver sword through with the cloth at the end of it wrapped around their hand.

Ichigo cursed as he used an upward slash from Agni and Rudra to knock the sword into the air and rapidly rushed forward.

"Million Slashes!" Ichigo called out as his hands were a blur and the figure was bombarded with razor sharp crescents of wind and crescents of flames slamming into them over and over again.

Even through the devastating attack the figure grinned as they pulled on the white cloth tied around their hands.

Ichigo allowed Agni and Rudra to vanished in a flash of light before Gilgamesh covered his arms and legs and he kicked the blade, cutting it in half vertically.

The figure stared in shock as the upper portion of the blade fell to the ground while the lower portion including the hilt returned to their hand.

"What the hell?" the figure asked, his tone shocked beyond belief." How could he cut…"

Ichigo couldn't hear what the figure said next, it was as if there was static in his ears the moment the figure spoke something.

'That was weird.' Ichigo thought before rushing forward with the drills extending as he leaped towards the figure and charged the Devil Arm with his Reiatsu.

He unleashed a fury of punches and kicks on the figure before pulling one of fist back as the other held the beaten figure up by the front of his white Shinigami uniform.

"Take this you bas…" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence as he just stared at the figure, himself.

The same hair, the same facial structure, and the same eyes in the same Shinigami uniform he wore.

All was just a bleached color except for the eyes, the eyes were black pupils with yellow irises and black sclera and where his own Shinigami uniform was black and white the figure's version was white and black.

"You're me." Ichigo muttered in shock as the figure grinned.

"Took you long enough kid." the figure answered back before ramming his fist into Ichigo's stomach and the teen doubled over, falling into a coughing fit even as he struck out with a sweep kick, knocking the figure's feet out from under them and sending them to the ground.

Ichigo wasted little time and the drills on both gauntlets extended before he rammed them through the figure's chest, covering himself in black blood.

Ichigo stumbled back as Gilgamesh's drills retracted and he looked down at himself and then to the figure laying on the ground.

"I…I…" Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say the words that he knew were true.

"Killed someone."

Ichigo turned towards the figure, his expression horrified as the figure seemed to act like a puppet as they dragged themselves back up, their limbs limp but the figure somehow standing.

Only instinct saved Ichigo from death as the upper half of the blade shot through the place his head once was before he rolled out of the way.

"What the hell?" Ichigo muttered in shock as the figure grinned as the blade repaired itself as the two pieces reconnected." How the hell are you still alive?"

The figure only looked at him with a cold stare before grinning, his eyes gaining a homicidal glint.

"You don't really understand anything, do you kid." the figure asked before chuckling as they vanished.

Ichigo blocked the overhead swing from the figure with his gauntleted arms in an X block.

"I asked you a question." Ichigo growled as he grabbed the figure's cleaver blade with one hand and the other was pulled back." So, start answering me."

He slammed his fist into the figure's stomach, the drill punching through their stomach before Ichigo twisted his arm.

"You'll know the answer soon enough." the figure answered with a grin as they pulled themselves towards Ichigo." You'll know everything about all of this soon enough."

Ichigo saw the figure begin breaking down into Reishi and cursed as he pulled Gilgamesh out of them before pushing the body away.

"I need a name since you're dying." Ichigo spoke offhandedly as the blood covering Gilgamesh was slowly absorbed by the Devil Arm." It's only right to know the name of the person you killed so you remember them."

"My name is…Zangetsu." The figure answered as they grinned when they saw Ichigo heard it." We'll talk later…King."

The figure burst into Reishi particles that flowed into a sphere of light and Ichigo slowly extended his hand and it shot forward.

I faded moments later to show a blade in Ichigo's hands.

It was a katana with a golden circular guard with the yin-yang symbol inside it with a black hilt wrapping and a gold and black braided tassel hung off the bottom of the blade.

Ichigo felt wherever he was breaking apart and could feel the familiar signatures of Dante and Vergil.

"Hey, he's waking up!"

"It's about time, it's been nearly five minutes since I sent him in."

"You mean since you stabbed me!" Ichigo snapped as his eyes shot open and he shot up to his feet and turned to the Demon Hunter." I mean what the hell is wrong with you, who just stabs someone like that?"

"I didn't use Yamato to stab you, I used a Summoned Sword made to look like Yamato against you. It was specially made to take you to that place and meet the spirit that could have been you're Zanpakuto if we had not arrived when we did." Vergil answered, waving off Ichigo's anger at his actions and instead looked him over, sensing his Reiatsu that now flowed more calmly instead of the raging ocean of crushing pressure it normally was." I theorized that was the large reserve of power you held but it seems I was wrong, you're power has increased exponentially but it still is not fully unleashed, in my opinion your reserves have actually grown."

"That makes sense, I had to fight some bleached version of myself." Ichigo growled back as he looked at the sword at his side." But it was worth it, I got Zangetsu now."

"Zangetsu?" Vergil asked, curious as to what it was.

"What my Zanpakuto could have been, it seems fitting to have it at least one of my weapons." Ichigo spoke up, his eyes locked on the blade as Vergil examined it for a moment before nodding.

"The sword will do, I will teach you the entirety of my Dark Slayer Style with it instead of with Yamato, that sword is most likely better suited for learning it." Vergil told Ichigo after a moment and walked away as Dante clapped Ichigo on the back.

"Good job kid, you finally got that thing and maybe you'll actually know how to use it this time around." Dante told Ichigo as the teen grinned.

"Let's find out." Ichigo answered before drawing Ebony and Ivory as Dante drew Luce and Ombra.

Both grinned before turning and firing on the moving Vergil.

The spiky haired Devil/Human hybrid moved too fast to be seen and moments later the severed halves of each bullet landed on the ground as Vergil turned towards the two with Yamato sheathed once again.

"Did you really think that through, either of you?" Vergil asked as Beowulf appeared in a flash of light.

"I think we did." Dante answered as he shifted his footing with his guns holstered and Gilgamesh covered his arms and legs in a flash of light.

"I just wanted to shoot you." Ichigo admitted as Ifrit appeared in a burst of hellfire with Ebony and Ivory holstered.

"Then allow me to remind you both why I shouldn't be shot at." Vergil told them both before all three shot forward.

Dante ducked under Vergil's spin kick as Vergil sidestepped Ichigo's jab to the side and Ichigo then stepped back before throwing several quick jabs forward at Dante who ducked under them and the mask vanished for a moment.

"So, you want a free for all then kid?" Dante asked with a grin before the mask appeared and the drills popped out of the gauntlets as the saws began spinning.

"Let's rock!" Dante called out before using the saws to race forward and Ichigo used a burst of hellfire launched from one hand to shoot into the air and avoid the clothesline from Dante, narrowly dodging the drills aimed for his head.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked as Dante's grin was hidden by the mask.

"I'm pretty sure." Dante answered before leaping up after him only for a streak of light to shoot towards Ichigo for the teen to use part of the Trickster Style to teleport above Vergil so his foot instead slammed into the rising Dante who was thrown back.

Dante managed to grab Vergil's leg as he fell and spun so he could throw Vergil into the ground as Ichigo then channeled a mass of Reiatsu to his fists.

"Let's see how you two handle something like this!" Ichigo called out as he shot down and slammed a fist into both Dante and Vergil.

Burst of hellfire threw both back for Vergil to dig the claws on his feet into the ground to stop himself before launching forward as Dante righted himself and created a platform of magic in midair to launch off of and he hit the ground in a roll and came up running towards Ichigo.

Vergil reached him first with the gauntlets and greaves flashing as the Devil/Human fully charged the Devil Arm with his Demonic Energy.

"You've made a grave mistake boy." Vergil told Ichigo before unleashing a fury of punches and kicks on Ichigo who knew he couldn't block them so instead crouched and put his arms out in an X block.

Vergil unleashed punishing blow after punishing blow on Ichigo but didn't break his guard before Dante slammed into him with a roundhouse kick launching him back.

Dante grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and flung him at Vergil immediately after but a burst of hellfire from Ifrit sent Ichigo into the air where he created a platform of magic to stand on in the air.

Vergil blitzed Dante moments later and the two matched each other blow for blow.

Dante threw a blow with his right, Vergil met it with his left.

Vergil went for a roundhouse with his left, Dante met him with a roundhouse from the right.

"We're still matched." Dante commented with his grin growing even wider as the two were locked in a test of strength." I'm kind of surprised you know since you've been sitting on your ass ever since we got here while I've been training the kid the entire time."

"It just goes to show you I was stronger and I have been doing my own training while you taught Kurosaki." Vergil answered as he sent a surge of Demonic Energy into Beowulf while Dante did the same with Gilgamesh.

"Eat lead!" Ichigo shouted down at the twins as he appeared above the two and fired hellfire packed rounds down at the two.

The two hybrids were thrown back violently as Ichigo landed at the spot the two were fighting in and his guns were leveled at both while Dante rolled as he landed so he came up on his feet with Luce and Ombra in his hands and one pointed at each of his opponents as Vergil simply had a few dozen Summoned Swords hover above him and half were angled towards Dante and half towards Ichigo.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here." Dante commented as he slowly moved, cautious of the gun and swords pointed at him." It's a Mexican Standoff."

"Indeed we have." Vergil answered as he moved around, keeping his Summoned Swords on both as several floated around him." None of us will escape without harm.

"I wouldn't say that." Ichigo commented as he gestured with his guns at the feet of the two." You're both standing in bad spots."

Both made the mistake of looking down and Ichigo grinned as he rolled forward just as Dante opened fire with Luce and Ombra and Vergil rained down all of his Summoned Swords on the spot Ichigo previously occupied.

"Jackpot." Ichigo spoke out loud with a grin before pulling the trigger and a single hellfire enhanced round fired at both.

"Damn!" both cursed before being thrown back by Ichigo's shot to each.

The teen grinned as he lowered the smoking guns and holstered them at his back.

He looked around at the ruined skyscraper that was there battlefield and leapt off it as it began collapsing.

He landed on another one and his grin widened when he saw the red and blue blurs drag themselves onto two nearby skyscrapers

"Man, that felt good."

* * *

AN: Next chapter Ichigo exits his Inner World and the story really begins, and so do the changes with Ichigo. Leave a review on a pairing and what I can do to improve the story.

Peace.


	5. Ichigo's Back and Better Than Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry, each belong to their own respective owners and I am in no way attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

I finally put in a disclaimer, this chapter is Ichigo finally done with training and exiting his Inner World, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Are you kidding me Ichigo, are you really such a coward that you hide like this?"

Everything came back to him and Ichigo Kurosaki grinned as he walked out from his hiding place behind a rock and walked up to his current teacher, Kisuke Urahara.

"I'm not a coward and I'm about to kick your ass!" Ichigo roared as he flared his Reiatsu and Urahara only grinned as he pointed the tip of Benihime at Ichigo.

The Zanpakuto took the form of a sleek medium sized sword with a smooth black decorative wrapping with the hilt bending forward at the end with a pommel overlapping it three times and a crimson tassel dangling from the end. The blade lacked a hand guard but a U shaped guard extended three inches up the blade with a flower petal design with a red string wrapped around the base of the guard three times with a three loop bow on the back with a folded paper decoration on the front. The blade was black with a silver edge and was somewhat thicker than its sealed form as a blade hidden in the cane Urahara used, even if he could move fine, with the blade remaining slim and straight with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point like a normal sword.

"I highly doubt that." Urahara spoke up as he held his sword in one hand and the other slipped into his pocket." The same criteria still stands kid, knock my hat off and you'll pass, don't and you'll probably be dead."

"I'll do better than that." Ichigo spoke up with a grin promising blood as the large sword on his back shifted into Zangetsu's katana form and one hand reached up for it." I'll cut you."

Urahara chuckled at this but took it seriously.

During the few milliseconds that had passed when Ichigo was in his Inner World, Kisuke had sensed his Reiatsu fluctuate wildly and it had him on edge, making the former Captain question his method of giving Ichigo his Shinigami powers back and hoping his near Hollowfication in the Shatter Shaft wasn't coming back to bite him, he didn't want to kill his best friend's son and have to explain it or be blown up by his best friend, or shot by a friend of his best friend, or killed in Seireitei by the deceased wife of his best friend, none of those would be fun and would only hurt in the end, something Yoruichi would laugh at him about forever.

But back to the topic of Ichigo being Hollowfied or not, if he was being honest with himself he would call himself an idiot, he could have done a few different things that would have taken some time but nothing a little manipulation of the Dangai wouldn't fix in the end.

"I doubt that." Urahara spoke up before stepping forward and slashing Benihime towards Ichigo." Nake."

A red crescent of energy ripped towards Ichigo only for the teen to do the unexpected, to Urahara at least, and held one hand out, directly in the path of the attack.

'Dammit, he'll lose his entire arm trying to stop that!' Urahara cursed as he was about to Shunpo and attempt to beat his attack to Ichigo when the unthinkable in his opinion happened.

Ichigo not only stopped the attack with just his hand, it shattered into flakes of energy when it touched him.

"My, my, that's quite a surprise Kurosaki." Urahara spoke as his free hand held onto his hat, preventing it from flying off in the shockwave." I guess you got not only a confidence boost but a boost in power, it may actually take some time for me to kill you."

Even through his tone was unconcerned, Kisuke was worried.

Very few people could actually stop one of his attacks from Benihime and he had put a good piece of power in the one he just sent, something a Captain-class Shinigami would use their Zanpakuto to stop or risk getting their arm badly damaged and maybe, a very big maybe at that, destroyed if they pulled a stunt like Ichigo's, a fully charged one would require Reiatsu augmenting both their Zanpakuto and their strength, maybe even warranting Shikai. Well at least when he was still in Soul Society, he had grown leaps and bounds since then since he spent the first thirty or so years of his banishment training like mad for revenge against Soul Society or the Spirit King or something like that, he wasn't really thinking very clearly back then you know with his rage over his imprisonment by Central 46.

"Oh I'm full of surprises old man." Ichigo answered back, his voice somehow coming from behind Urahara and snapping him out of his drifting thoughts.

The former Captain turned in time for a fist to slam into his face, throwing him back and into a nearby rock.

Ichigo brushed the dust off of his shihakusho as Urahara touched the blood dripping from a minor cut under his left eye before locking his eyes onto Ichigo.

"I think we need a new criteria kid..." Urahara spoke as his crimson Reiatsu surged around him as his hat cast shadows over his eyes before he locked eyes with Ichigo and they seemed to scream 'murder him'."...Survive!"

"I'm game." Ichigo answered as he fully drew Zangetsu, his sky blue Reiatsu flowing over his body as an aura." Let's see how long you last before I kill you."

Kurosaki crossed the line there, only he could taunt someone into attacking stupidly and get away with it, well at least most of the time. There was the one time he did it with Yoruichi and she nearly killed him but looking on the bright side of things he at least got good advice that day.

Never insult Yoruichi. NEVER!

"Oh, it's on." Urahara answered back before he vanished in a rapid Shunpo.

"Kirisaki, Benihime!" Urahara called out as he slashed Benihime upwards and a crimson octagonal shield appeared in front of him.

It shined for a moment before firing a hail of Reiatsu bullets straight towards Ichigo who grinned as he rushed forward, his arms a blur as Zangetsu easily knocked aside the multitude of energy bullets sent towards him.

'The kid wants to die.' Urahara thought as he saw Ichigo blitz his attack, not at all trying to avoid the countless energy bullets.

He was understandably a little shocked at Ichigo not only managing to survive charging the barrage for a few seconds but he was actually knocking them into the air with his Zanpakuto.

"Kamisori." Urahara called out as he slashed Benihime side to side angled towards the ground a few times and several crimson crescents of energy launched forward, skating across the ground before several split off and they attacked Ichigo from all angles.

"Burn, Zangetsu!" Ichigo commanded as he was consumed in a flash of light and Zangetsu had turned into the Devil Arm Ifrit.

Kisuke for a moment thought of someone he knew as the light consumed Ichigo for a few seconds, someone a lot like Ichigo when he was younger and still like him now even if he didn't show it as much.

He slammed one fist into the ground and a wave of hellfire upturned the ground around him as well as throwing away Urahara's attacks with ease.

"Shock Them, Zangetsu." Ichigo called out next and in another flash of light the black bade known as Alastor appeared in his hands.

Ichigo shot forward using Stinger and Urahara jumped into the air and stayed there to avoid the attack but it still managed to clip one of his wooden sandals as he jumped only for Urahara grin as he leaped higher in the air and solidified the air underneath him with his Reiatsu.

'I haven't had a fight like this in a long time, the kid may actually kill me and it's exciting!' Urahara thought in excitement as he dodged the four electrically charged Drives Ichigo sent up at him and stopped the second one with a Nake, Benihime.

He dodged Ichigo's upward version of Stinger next and responded with Tsuppane, Benihime when Ichigo solidified the air beneath him and went for Trillion Stabs, simply tapping the tip of the blade where Ichigo's strike would be, completely negating them with a flash of red whenever Ichigo continued to hit the growing number of red dots in the air each time his sword lunged forward.

"That's a pretty nice attack." Ichigo told him as he moved faster and Urahara matched his speed, both grinning as they had come to a standstill for now and both still trying to get past the other.

"I know, Benihime is quite versatile really." Urahara answered as he slid back by manipulating the platform of Reiatsu he stood on in the air and slashed the air a few times." Nake, Benihime!"

With the full name of the technique spoken the five crescents of crimson energy were significantly more powerful than when he had only said the first part and Ichigo grinned as he launched two Overdrives to intercept them before using Stinger to coat Alastor in both of them and he speared through the crimson crescents of energy with his energy covered blade only for Kisuke's grin to widen as he dropped down to avoid the attack, one hand holding onto his hat to prevent it from flying off as the other spun Benihime for a moment.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Kisuke called out and a blood red net emerged along the blade and a twitch of his wrist launched it forward and had it wrapped around Ichigo in moments and the weights on the end of it should have dragged Ichigo to the ground but he had other ideas.

"Jackpot, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out and Alastor glowed before splitting into Ebony and Ivory.

He began spinning as he fired on the dozen weights at the end of the net, shooting them off and caused them to detonate harmlessly when they hit the ground.

Ichigo used Sky Star to jump high into the air and grinned as he was level with Urahara, Ebony and Ivory charged with his Reiatsu.

"Chikasumi no Tate!"

"Eat lead!"

A crimson octagonal shield emerged from the tip of Benihime as Ichigo fired round after devastating round forward and rising higher and higher with every shot, forcing Kisuke to constantly move the sword up at an angle to keep up with the rising Ichigo and when Kisuke noticed cracks in the shield he sent a surge of Reiatsu to it to repair it and as a quick set up for his next attack.

"Kirisaki, Benhime!"

Much stronger energy bullets but in lesser amount shot towards Ichigo and he quickly dissipated them with a shot to each of them, skidding back slightly from the many shots he fired only for this to give Urahara enough time to appear above him.

"Let's try this again Kurosaki, Shibari, Benihime!" Kisuke called out and the teen felt the net constrict around him and drag him to the ground.

"Whip It Out, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out as his entire body was engulfed in a flash of light.

Lucifer appeared on his back and Ichigo began spinning as he tossed the red dart like blades out at random.

With a snap of his fingers the blades appeared around him and detonated, blowing the net off as he shot into the air, flying with Lucifer while Kisuke's theory was proven at that.

"You have a Multi Form Zanpakuto then? You just keep getting more and more interesting Kurosaki." Kisuke exclaimed even as he fired several more Nake, Benihime towards Ichigo." I'm beginning to think you really want to kill me."

"I am!" Ichigo shouted back as he turned around to deal with the crescents of energy coming after him, figuring out he couldn't outrun them so raced towards them now instead.

Blades from Lucifer dealt with them as Ichigo shot past Kisuke before flipping in the air once he was a dozen meters higher than him.

"Splash!" Ichigo called out as he tossed a handful of blade, a dozen or so, down at Kisuke before snapping his fingers.

"Bondage!" Ichigo called out next and the blades surrounded Kisuke and aimed to turn him into a pincushion.

The former Captain grinned before spinning.

"Nake, Benihime!" Benihime called out as he released the normal crescent attack as a circle that detonated the blades.

"Kamisori, Benihime!" Kisuke called out next as he slashed the air nearly a dozen times and several crimson crescents of energy swerved towards Ichigo.

"Pin Up!" Ichigo called out as he threw several swords that floated in the air in front of him before drawing one from each wing with one hand each and charged them with his Reiatsu, turning the inside of the blade black but the outside remained red.

Kisuke surged Reiatsu through Benihime and the blade turned crimson as he leveled it at Ichigo.

'I'm at full power now, I haven't used this in a while.' Kisuke thought as he remembered why he told people Benihime isn't very nice.

_"Did you really think there was nothing to this power."_

_"For a second I did, so what's the ca…"_

_"What are you, insane or something!? Who just bites someone in the neck!?"_

_"You're blood is actually quite good, now as I was saying, the cost for my power is blood. I don't care if it's yours or your enemies. Blood is blood but I wouldn't mine more of yours, the more blood you or your opponent shed, the more power I will allow you to use."_

_"That sounds easy, just no more biting my neck, alright?"_

A shout as Benihime bit his neck again resounded and snapped Kisuke out of the memory.

'Was she flirting with me back then?' Kisuke thought to himself before several of the blades in front of Ichigo shot forward and he had to cut them to pieces or deal with them exploding.' I can ponder that later, right now I need to deal with Kurosaki.'

"Let's see what you've got kid." Kisuke spoke out loud as Ichigo grinned, the two blade from Lucifer in his hands seemingly catching on fire with black and red energy.

"When I send you to the hospital you know why old man!" ichigo shouted back down to Kisuke as he rocketed down.

"You're really pushing my patience with those old man comments, you know that?" Kisuke answered back as he shot towards Ichigo, Benihime covered in crimson energy.

Ichigo aimed to stab Kisuke in the chest with the blade in his left hand and knock away his Zanpakuto with the one in his right only for Kisuke to step into Ichigo's guard and avoid both blades entirely, the right blade swung too far and Kisuke turned to avoid the one aimed for his chest while Kisuke's blade now shot forward and slammed through Ichigo's chest only for the teen to grin as snapping was heard and a multitude of blades surrounded the two, growing with each snap, while Ichigo slowly lost his features, instead turning into a being made of fire, hellfire to be precise.

'Damn, I've been tricked!' Kisuke thought in a panic as he found Benihime trapped in the fake.

Ichigo grinned as he held a rose in his hand as he walked up to the trapped Kisuke.

"Sorry about that Kisuke, I'll admit that I switched at the last second of your attack. Now..." Ichigo told the former Captain before throwing the rose forward."...goodbye."

It hit the base of one of the darts and Ichigo turned away as Kisuke cursed.

'I'm going to have to use 'that'!' Kisuke thought in a panic.

An explosion consumed Kisuke and Ichigo dropped to the ground.

"Looks like I won." Ichigo commented as Kisuke's hat floated down.

"Shibari, Benihime!" a voice called out.

Ichigo was covered by a blood red net and a figure covered in red.

"Yoroi, Benihime (Armor, Crimson Princess)." the figure spoke and the red faded to show a bruised, battered, and bloodied Urahara.

His hair was covered in ash giving it a gray tint with cuts and bruises adorning his arms with the upper portion of his outfit burned to shreds, only thin strands of it across his left shoulder and crossing over his chest left, blood trailed down his forehead and around his left eye, and a large minor burn covered his stomach and wrapped around his side and some of his back.

"Well that was surprising." Kisuke spoke with a grin as Ichigo sealed Zangetsu as Kisuke held his free hand up and caught his hat and the net faded." You managed to survive fighting me at my best, good job."

"Thanks." Ichigo answered as he sheathed Zangetsu at his side and walked up to Urahara." Sorry about having to beat you like that."

Urahara only grinned as he clapped his free hand Ichigo's shoulder as the red glow faded from Benihime.

"Nonsense, I haven't had a fight like that in a long time but we still have a few days until your friends will arrive. Now let's see how much you have improved from unlocking your Zanpakuto's powers." Urahara spoke and Ichigo grinned as he drew Zangetsu.

"I'm always game for that." Ichigo answered back as he held Zangetsu in both hands." Strike, Zangetsu."

He was consumed in a flash of light and it faded to show the gauntlets and greaves of Gilgamesh on his arms and legs.

"I see, a new one, I wonder what it can do?" Urahara asked with a grin as Ichigo let the saws spin and the drills shot out.

"I could tell you but it'll ruin the surprise." Ichigo answered back before both shot forward.

'I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.' both thought as Ichigo's fist was pulled back and Kisuke's Zanpakuto lunged forward.

* * *

AN: There's the chapter, so Ichigo will be meeting his friends and heading into Soul Society next chapter with a few surprises too.

Read and review.

Peace.


	6. A Cat And Planning A Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Bleach or Devil May Cry, all material used from either of those two are property of their respective owners and I am in no way, shape, or form attempting to make a profit off of this work of fiction.

Translation: DON"T SUE ME!

Alright, that's out the way so on with the story!

* * *

Two Days After Ichigo exited his Inner World, Location, Urahara Shop:

A small black blur somehow walked down a ladder to a rocky underground training field right before the ground shook violently, throwing the blur off the ladder but with it being a cat the blur could right itself and land in a crouch, golden eyes looking around for something.

"Nake!"

"Burnout!"

The sounds of explosions reached the cat's ears and the feline rushed forward only to come across something they had never seen before.

The orange haired teen, Kisuke called him Ichigo Kurosaki, was matching Kisuke's released Benihime with a set of metallic gauntlets and greaves with both letting out massive amounts of Reiatsu.

'What the hell?' the cat thought before rushing forward.' Kisuke never said the kid was that strong, he's fighting with close to all of his power so what is this kid?'

"You've gotten better kid." Kisuke spoke up as the drills emerged from underneath the gauntlets.

"And you're actually keeping up with me so let's switch things up." Ichigo called out as he was consumed in a flash of light.

"Bring Out the Firestorm, Zangetsu!"

The teen was consumed in a vortex of flames and winds and moments later a blur rushed forward, a red-orange segmented scimitar in one hand and a blue segmented scimitar in his other hand.

"Million Slash!"

"Tsuppane!"

Red flashes of light lit up the sky as Kisuke matched each slash of the scimitars with one from Benihime, following the path of each precisely and leaving a red line of energy in the air from the tip that canceled out the attacks of wind and fire.

'What the hell is going on here?' the cat thought before leaping forward and landing between the two.

Claws shot out and raked down both their legs and sent both jumping back at the sudden pain with a normal katana appearing in Ichigo's hands moments later and he sheathed it before turning to Kisuke, his eyes on the cat that had just scratched his leg and ruined his already tattered black hakama.

"Kisuke, you've got a cat?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow." I didn't think you'll have a pet."

"That's…" Kisuke began before the cat raised one paw, light flashing off of the claws and the former Captain began sweating, remembering the last time the 'cat' did that while he was talking and he made the mistake of ignoring it."…definitely my cat, no doubt about it, it's just a cat and definitely my cat and there's nothing off about this, nope, not one thing."

Ichigo stared for a moment before deciding against commenting on whatever was going on and just chalking it up to Kisuke being Kisuke.

'Shinigami are crazy.'

"Well I'll let you talk to your 'cat' while I go get my stuff ready to leave." Ichigo spoke after a moment and vanished in a silent Shunpo.

The cat turned to a grinning Kisuke and gave him a look.

"Ah, Yoruichi, It's great to see you again. How did the training with those kids go?" Kisuke asked and the cat seemed to sigh at that.

"It's…decent." the cat answered in a deep male voice." The girl isn't combat potential even with an ability linked to it and the boy is combat ready but lacks the power required to hold his own in Soul Society so if it was up to me, I would suggest more training for both of them, at least a few more days but…"

"Done!" Kisuke exclaimed as he interrupted the cat and a grin covered his face." I'll train Ichigo some more and you'll bring those kids here to train, I can do a few extra calculations and they'll arrive in Soul Society a few days ago, maybe five if were lucky and three if everything goes like I plan."

'He's up to something.' were the thoughts of the cat now identified as Yoruichi.' He jumped at that a little too quickly not to be.'

"That was a bit sudden, why so eager?" Yoruichi asked and Kisuke simply walked over to a nearby rock and began carving something into it using the tip of Benihime.

"No reason, I just feel all these kids need a little more training." Kisuke answered, his ever present fan now out and covering the lower half of his face.

"I know you Kisuke, you would have given anyone else the bare minimum of training for an attack on Soul Society and then sent them off, hoping they live through it. So tell me what's so special about that kid?" Yoruichi demanded and Kisuke blurred forward suddenly, a flash of silver was all Yoruichi saw.

Benihime was embedded in the ground in front of the cat and to its surprise its entire body was trembling at the crushing presence of Urahara's Reiatsu, one of the reasons he headed the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukido was because of the emotions he could fill his Reiatsu with, something that caused even the most hardened prisoner to tremble in fear.

'What the hell is wrong with me, why the hell am I even shaking, and why did he just try to kill me?' Yoruichi asked herself as she slowly backed away only for someone to pick her up.

"Hey Urahara, I don't think you need a cat if all you're going to do is stab it." Ichigo's voice spoke up as he turned and set Yoruichi down on a rock." Geez, I don't even like cats but you don't see me trying to turn all of them into a feline kabob with Zangetsu."

"Sorry about that, my cat's been misbehaving recently, she tried to tear up my hat a while back." Kisuke smoothly lied and Ichigo shrugged before looking to an empty part of the training field and walked over to it.

"Whatever, do you have anything on Soul Society?" Ichigo asked once the two reached the clearing and Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's hilt with one hand.

"What do you need?" Kisuke asked before launching forward.

"Information on defenses, I'm planning an invasion you know." Ichigo answered back as he ducked under the sideways slash from Urahara and sidestepped another blow before leaping back and cursing as Kisuke appeared a meter above him and came crashing down with his Zanpakuto aimed to cleave Ichigo in half.

Ichigo blocked his overhead swing by grabbing his wrist and knocked it aside as he drew Zangetsu and stabbed the Zanpakuto forward just as Kisuke twisted out of his grip.

"Stinger!"

"Tsuppane!"

Zangetsu was stopped by the glowing tip of Benihime meeting it before Kisuke lashed out with a kick that Ichigo turned to the side to avoid and launched his own kick forward only for Kisuke to step forward and grab his leg with his free hand.

'The boy isn't that impressive.' Yoruichi commented as she laid on a rock nearby, having jumped over to it once the two began fighting.' I don't see why…"

"Light It Up, Zangetsu!"

Ichigo was consumed in a flash of light and shot forward with the flash gauntlets and greaves of Beowulf adorning his arms and legs.

Kisuke was put on the defensive at this but still seemed to lazily duck and sidestep Ichigo's attacks with ease even at the intense speed and savagery of Ichigo's repeated attacks.

'He's not wasting any movement, even when Kisuke dodges he walks into another blow.' Yoruichi thought as Kisuke ducked under Ichigo's high kick only to have to avoid being used as a jumping platform by Ichigo's other foot and stepping back from that had Ichigo shoot towards him with his arms a blur.' But Kisuke can still keep up with him, at least for now so the kid's attacks aren't going to stay strong for long.'

The teen seemed to realize this as he leapt back and into the air where he splayed his fingers out as he brought them up to his face.

"Let's see you block this one, Solar Flare!"

A bright light flared into existence with Ichigo as the source and Yoruichi had wisely looked away the moment Ichigo brought his hands up, expecting an attack designed to blind his opponent.

Kisuke didn't look away but was prepared nonetheless as he had face nearly everyone of Ichigos's weapons at this point.

"Yoroi, Benihime."

'He's really using that!' Yoruichi thought in a panic as she shot to her feet and rushed towards the two.' He's going to kill him!'

"That didn't work last time, why would it work now?" Ichigo asked as he shot down as a stream of light before he rapidly kicked the air, platforms of magic stopping his fall as well as bullets of light raining down on Kisuke.

Kisuke didn't dodge the barrage launched by Ichigo and tanked through them, covered in a red aura that held against Ichigo's attack.

"Alright, this is new." Ichigo commented as he formed a platform of magic beneath his feet and launched off it, leaping high into the air just as a black blur hit him in the stomach.

"Get down you moron!" a deep male voice snapped and Ichigo slammed into the ground before he could move.

Kisuke stopped in midair and cursed before dropping to the ground, the red aura around him cracking before shattering into a blood red mist.

"Yoruichi, what the hell are you doing?" Kisuke demanded as he pointed Benihime forward and the cat managed to look sheepish before Ichigo regained his bearings from his sudden meeting with the ground and threw the cat off as he sat up.

"Okay Urahara, I get why you wanted to stab your cat." Ichigo spoke up with a scowl as he slowly stood up, brushing dirt off his clothes." She's crazy as hell."

The cat hissed at him for his comment and Ichigo appropriately gave it the finger.

'Bad move Kurosaki.' Kisuke thought as the cat tensed before leaping forward, razor sharp and painful claws shooting out its paws.

'I'll teach that brat to flip me off.' Yoruichi thought before she was snatched out the air.

Ichigo held the snarling and clawing cat at arm's length with his gauntleted hands.

"Is she a stray or something?" Ichigo asked Urahara who was quietly chuckling at Yoruichi's predicament.

"No, I just never had the chance to train her much, running the shop and all." Urahara answered as he sealed Benihime and walked forward with the cane." But we still need to plan your invasion of Soul Society, I'll tell you all I know about it."

"Alright then, what am I looking at defensively?" Ichigo asked as he set the cat down who hissed at him one more time before walking over to Kisuke who rubbed her fur for a moment before motioning for Ichigo to follow him as he walked off seconds later.

"A lot of Shinigami but only the seated officers would be a threat and to you only a Lieutenant, mid to high ranking. You'll have trouble with some of the more experience ones but there will be no contest in a fight between you and anyone at the level of a newly instated Lieutenant or lower, you'll destroy them with just your normal Zangetsu." Kisuke answered as he walked over to the boulder he previously carved into with Benihime while he was talking to his 'cat'.

The carving was a diagram of Soul Society and Kisuke pointed towards the wall with his cane.

"You'll face heavy resistance at each gate, the only way into Soul Society no matter who you are. The walls are made out of Sekkiseki, a stone that negates all Reiryoku and forms a spherical barrier around Soul Society, preventing anything from entering it. There are four gates into Soul Society and each are guarded by a giant, powerful in their own right and strong enough to give a mid-level Captain trouble but if you manage to defeat one of them they're honor bound to lift the gates for you, old traditions and all that nonsense and no one sees the point in changing for some reason. Arrogance I'm afraid on Soul Society's part, thinking those guards are enough is outright stupid of them but they won't change it so it's in our favor." Kisuke explained as he pointed to the walls in the diagram and then to the four markings he made showing the gates.

"What else is there once I'm inside?" Ichigo asked as he mentally went over which Devil Arms he would need." I can maybe get inside without a gate but I'll have to talk to someone."

"If you do then I applaud you, but the next obstacle is nowhere near easier, in fact they are harder." At this Kisuke paused as Ichigo face palmed and the former Captain chuckled before continuing." Once inside an alert would be sounded, the Shinigami inside mobilizing and Captains and Lieutenants may join the search for intruders."

"How many Lieutenants and Captains are there? The cannon fodder most likely won't be a problem and they'll run from bigger fights between me and people like them." Ichigo interrupted Kisuke who thought for a moment before answering.

"The Shinigami are organized into thirteen divisions, each headed by a Captain-class Shinigami and the Captain is assisted by a Lieutenant. And Ichigo pay attention here, a Captain is leagues above a lieutenant. Common fact is that a Captain could wipe out their entire division if they wanted to or if they snapped one day under the stress and the entire division would be powerless to stop the massacre." Kisuke told Ichigo who quickly gained a grin.

"Is Renji Abarai a Lieutenant?" Ichigo suddenly asked and Kisuke nodded." And Byakuya Kuchiki is a Captain, right?"

Kisuke nodded again.

"Abarai is his Lieutenant with Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of the Sixth Divison, something traditionally held by the head of the Kuchiki actually." Kisuke answered and Ichigo nodded." Why do you need to know that?"

"I owe Abarai an ass kicking I never got to finish and that prick Byakuya deserves to die for trying to kill me when he took Rukia." Ichigo answered and Kisuke sighed.

"There's no changing your mind about this, is there?" Kisuke asked and Ichigo nodded." Very well then, we'll have to kick up your training some more but back to what I was talking about before I had to answer your questions."

"Certain requirements have to be met for a Shinigami to become either a Captain or a Lieutenant. Let's start with the one you can actually fight and most likely survive the encounter, a Lieutenant. A Lieutenant is identifiable by a badge bearing their division number tied on their left arm and usually only have access to the Shikai of their Zanpakuto and has a certain level of mastery of Kido, Zanjutsu, Hakudo, and Hoho, the four basic Shinigami arts and they usually have a High Reiryoku level with more experienced Lieutenants holding the potential to possibly becoming one of the thirteen Captains in a hundred year or so." Kisuke explained as Ichigo nodded while having an internal debate with Dante and Vergil." Are you following me Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, Lieutenants wear an arm badge with their division number and have good mastery of the four basic Shinigami arts and the better ones have the capability to become Captains if given time." Ichigo answered him, having not paid any attention and just repeating what Vergil told him to say.

"Good, now we move on to a Captain. A Captain is someone you should avoid at all cost and all of them have a Great Reiryoku level, some can even have an Immense Reiryoku level in a few dozen years or so, and have the final form of their Zanpakuto called Banaki." Kisuke spoke and paused, knowing what Ichigo would do next.

"What is Bankai and what do you mean by final form?" Ichigo asked and Kisuke began speaking again.

"A Bankai is the second and strongest form of a Zanpakuto. It commonly multiplies the strength of the user 5 to 10 times stronger than what they normally are. A typical Bankai usually has a massive area wide effect and gives the user complete control of a battlefield but makes it dangerous to use with allies as the effect is usually dangerous to all but the user without massive amounts of practice so a certain period of training is recommended before engaging in combat." Kisuke explained and noticed Ichigo seemed to be drifting off, his eyes unfocused.

"So why do only Captains seem to have this thing?" Ichigo asked as he snapped out of his daze once Kisuke finished speaking.

"Obtaining Bankai is a long and incredibly difficult process that can prove fatal to the unprepared. It is…"

"You got yours easier, right?" Ichigo interrupted Kisuke who didn't outright answer him.

"You could say it was easier, an invention of mine sped up the process but increased the danger immensely by creating a device to substitute the training process required to learn how to draw out your Zanpakuto spirit, my device does it for you so you just have to pass whatever test the Zanpakuto creates for you." Kisuke answered and Ichigo nodded.

"So, when can I give it a go?" Ichigo asked and Kisuke grinned.

"I had a feeling you would ask that, I have a few here I was intending to use later but you can try them now. Yoruichi can take you to where I store them." Kisuke answered as he pointed to where Yoruichi was lying on a rock again and he turned and began walking away." I'll go start preparations for you entrance to Soul Society, it'll take around three of four days, just enough time to work on it."

"By the time this is over I'll have Bankai, Kisuke!" Ichigo called out after him as he turned to the cat to find it gone." Where the hell is she?"

Instincts told him to duck suddenly and he did, seeing a black blur sail through the air where his head was just at.

The cat landed easily on its feet and turned to Ichigo and made a motion with her head to follow.

"Weird cat." Ichigo commented as he followed it before it suddenly shot forward with a burst of speed, forcing the teen to chase it." And its a dead cat now!"

Ichigo swore he heard laughter and he swore the cat was the one doing it.

Damn crazy and weird cat.

Four days later…

Four figures stood in front of the gateway Urahara had opened only moments ago.

One was a dark skinned teen of Mexican descent with wavy brown hair with bangs hanging over his brown eyes with one of his noticeable features being his pronounced cheekbones. He was a muscular teen and his height made him look much older than he was at a high school student. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black sleeveless t-shirt with a red stripe down his left shoulder.

This was Yasutora Sado otherwise known as Chad.

Another of the four figures was a teen of average height with brown eyes and burnt orange hair reaching down to her waist with a slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager with a far above average chest size. Her hair was pulled into bangs that framed her face by a set of hair clips and wearing a pink short sleeve t-shirt and gray jogging pants with a dark red stripe running down both legs.

She was Orihime Inoue.

The third figure was a fair-skinned teen of average height with a slender build and straight chin length raven colored hair with bangs framing both sides of his face with blue eyes covered by thin rectangle frame glasses. The figure's outfit was somewhat odd, it being all white with a mantle included because, in the teen's words, it looked cool. White pants with a blue cross running down both legs on the side along with a white tunic over a white undershirt with the ends of the tunic extended down to his knees with a blue cross emblazoned on the back of the tunic with a mantle, white of course, worn over the shoulders.

He was Uryu Ishida, the supposedly 'Last Quincy' which some happen to disagree with him on.

The fourth and final figure was Ichigo Kurosaki and he had changed his outfit from the normal Shinigami uniform.

He had swapped out the tabi socks and sandals for black combat boots and the hakama were replaced by black jeans with a chain dangling from his left pocket and attached to the back. A silver studded black belt was next and replacing the shihakusho he once wore was a black dress shirt along with a matching vest with his Zanpakuto slung over his shoulder by a cord and his formally spiky orange hair was pulled back and was more similar to Vergil's style, not that anyone knew that, and he wore black combat gloves on his hands and held a black fedora with a crimson band across the base of it in one hand.

His new appearance and serious personality had temporarily shocked the three coming with him into silence but they quickly got used to it once he greeted them how he always would.

He never did tell them what brought on the changes but they guessed it was the seriousness of the situation.

"Well, I wish all of you good luck." Kisuke told them as he held onto his hat, the gateway threatening to suck it in." Once you get inside you need to follow Ichigo or you may not live past the first few minutes."

"None of you need to worry, I live up to my name guys." Ichigo spoke up moments later as he walked forward while putting on his hat." We just stick together and we're back in a week at the most, then we can celebrate a job a well done."

Ichigo reminded himself to thank Vergil on his lessons on motivating others to follow him when he could as he noticed the sudden doubt brought on by Urahara's words leave his friends.

'Ichigo's been there for me whenever I've needed his help, it's about time I finally begin to pay him back for all of it.' the large Hispanic teen thought.' I will help him rescue Rukia.'

"I've got your back Ichigo." Chad spoke up as he walked forward.

'He's going to get us killed but I guess I'll follow him.' Uryu thought before walking after Chad.' I owe him at least that much for that stupid stunt I pulled with the Hollow Bait, even if it is for the Shinigami who started all this in the first place.'

'I may not be able to do much but I'll still help Kurosaki-kun, I'll keep him safe and heal him when he's down.' Orihime thought before following after Uryu.' I'll make sure everyone stays safe so Kurosaki-kun doesn't have to worry so much.'

'Don't worry Rukia, we're coming.' Ichigo thought before grinning as he raced forward, followed by his friends.

'You too…Byakuya.'

With those thought in mind the four soon to be Ryoka rushed forward and through the gateway and Kisuke turned just as a black blur raced through after them.

"Keep them safe Yoruichi, I don't need Isshin and Ryuken getting along to kill me." Kisuke muttered even as the gateway sealed itself moments later." It's all up to you now Ichigo and I can only hope you understand in the end why I did it."

* * *

AN: So who knows Kisuke's secret? If you watched Bleach you may think you know but I might have changed some things ;), who can tell really? Anyway read and review on what you want to happen when they try to get inside Soul Society since Vergil's teachings are coming out soon enough.

Peace.


	7. Getting In and First Encounter

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Bleach or Devil May Cry, each belong to their respective owners and I am in no way attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction. Please don't sue me.

Alright that's out he way so on with the next chapter!

* * *

Three Minutes After Ichigo and Company Enter the Portal to Soul Society:

Ichigo couldn't help but feel that the universe was against him right now. Why you may ask? Well it was simple since a few minutes into their trip in the Dangai they had been confronted by the Kototsu, the bullet train like device Kisuke has told him to avoid it at all cost and simply run if he saw it.

But who had any intentions of actually doing that?

"Whip It Out, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out as he drew Zangetsu and was consumed in a flash of light before he shot as high as he could into the air in the tunnel and grinned.

"First I whip it out…!" Ichigo began as he flung several blades into the walls around him."…then I thrust it in…!" Ichigo flipped in the air to toss several of the blades towards the ground."…With great force!" a dozen more blades raining down on the ground in front of him as he threw more of them forward."…Every angle…!" the teen continued as he flung several charged blades towards the Kototsu."…It penetrates!" Ichigo grabbed two blades from Lucifer and charged them, his Reiatsu flooding into them and changing them from the normal red to a deep blue."…Until…!" he flung one forward."…With Great Strength!" the other spear thrown forward."…I…" Ichigo threw out his arms and splayed out his fingers, every blade he had thrown gaining a dark blue color."…ram it in!" the two he had thrown struck the Kototsu and threw it back."…And in the end…" Ichigo landed in front of the group as he clapped his hands, every blade detonating with a fury."…we are all satisfied…" Ichigo turned as the horribly damaged but still functioning Kototsu roared forward, Lucifer giving him a single blade that changed into a black and red color as he turned, his arm raised to throw it like a javelin."…And you are set free!"

The last blade was invisible to most as Ichigo threw it forward with a rose suddenly appearing in his mouth falling to the ground as the Kototsu met the blade.

A massive explosion consumed the cleanser of the Dangai and Ichigo simply held onto his hat with one hand, the shockwave buffeting his clothes making him have one thought with a grin.

'Damn am I a badass.'

'The kid's right for once, he nearly matched my badass when I first got Lucifer.'

'Is this really an important conversation to you two?'

'YES!" both Dante and Ichigo shouted back.

'You are both morons then, I have things to do so you may continue this conversation but continue shouting and I will have no choice but to remove your heads.'

With that threat, Ichigo felt Vergil travel somewhere else in his Inner World, leaving him and Dante to talk.

'So, what's really your plan once you get inside Soul Society, you're not just going to go charging in, right?'

'That's still in a plan in the making, but I can tell you I'm not planning on using all of Zangetsu's forms once I'm inside.'

'Why, it would make this easier.'

'I'm not going to reveal my hand yet, Soul Society doesn't seem very trustworthy yet. I'll probably only use Lucifer and Gilgamesh, I can play off of them being my Zanpakuto form since the two are the same color.'

'You need a sword too.'

'I've got that covered, I'll summon Zangetsu if I need him, I can still use his sealed and Shikai form when I'm using one or two Devil Arms, three is pushing it and I haven't gotten any reason to use four yet.'

Ichigo cut off the conversation as he walked up to the group.

"So, are we all just going to stand here or get moving?" Ichigo asked a blushing Orihime, a unfazed Chad, and a somewhat annoyed Uryu.

'I don't want to know where dense as a rock Kurosaki learned to say stuff like that.' Uryu thought even as he nodded.' Perhaps it's better not to know who managed to pervert him.'

'That was…odd.' Were Chad's thoughts towards Ichigo's many innuendoes during his use of Lucifer.' Very, very odd.'

'I didn't think Kurosaki-kun could talk like that, it's…' Orihime thought before her blush turned redder and she looked away as she admonished herself.' Bad thoughts Orihime, bad thoughts!'

Ichigo grinned at the group before walking past them.

"Well Rukia isn't going to save herself, let's get going guys." Ichigo spoke up before breaking into a sprint, the others rushing to catch up to him after a moment.

"He's….he's unreal." Yoruichi muttered as she lowered the concealment Kido she placed on herself." How could he manage to destroy the Kototsu?"

"Those aren't normal Spiritual Weapons like what the Kototsu was programmed to destroy and since it only affects them, I'll tell you this a theory on my part, if someone could send something that does not age and is not a Spiritual Weapon then they could potentially wound it or they could destroy it." Kisuke's voice answered from the earpiece she wore." A key example being what Ichigo just did."

"Remind me again what this kid is?" Yoruichi asked as she rushed after the group, acting as Kisuke's insurance on their continued survival once in the unfamiliar world of Soul Society.

"He's a Kurosaki, they've always been a special group." Kisuke answered back, the grin on his face actually hearable.

"I am never helping that kid with anything, knowing that family he'll cause World War III when he's older and not even know it." Yoruichi shot back as she replaced her concealment Kido once again.

"The exit is up ahead!" Chad spoke up and Ichigo grinned as he sent wave after wave of Reiatsu to hammer against the barrier over the entrance.

"Then get ready, we're in for a quick free fall!" Ichogo answered back and before anyone could say anything he grabbed Orihime and Uryu and held them close as he broke through the exit, Chad following right behind him without a second thought.

"What the hell?" a Shinigami spoke up as he pointed to the sky while nudging his patrol partner." It looks like the sky is cracking!"

"What?" the Shinigami answered as he shielded his eyes as she looked up and true to her partner's words the sky seemed to be cracking." Go call it in, I'll see what it is!"

"Right." Her partner answered before sprinting off before vanishing in a Shunpo mid step.

'God dammit, why does this kind of stuff always happen when I'm on patrol?' the Shinigami thought as she jumped up to a rooftop with a surge of Reiryoku to her legs.

The cracks grew for a moment before stopping as a dozen other Shinigami joined her on neighboring rooftops.

"What's the situation?" one asked, a single blue eye looking up into the air while a spike of shoulder length blonde hair hung over the other one with two points in the back as well.

"Lieutenant Kira, I thought you were with Ichimaru-taicho!" the Shinigami exclaimed.

"He is." another voice answered as the thin and tall form of the silver haired Captain of the Third Division appeared on the rooftop with a burst of Shunpo." I felt the disturbance and thought it could be interesting."

"Banzai!" a voice suddenly screamed as the crack filled part of the sky seemed to shatter as four figures dived out of it, well two really since two of the four were being held by one of them.

"Who the hell breaks into Soul Society!" a Shinigami shouted in utter shock as the figure holding two others seemed to let the two go only for the other to shoot down and grab them." Especially from the air!"

"Strike, Zangetsu!" one of the figures called out before they were consumed in a flash of light and something covered their arms and legs as something emerged from their back, not visible to the Shinigami below them.

They somehow stopped themselves before extending their arms forward and drills shot out from under the silver greaves on their arms as they shot forward.

"Comet!" the figure shouted before they became a blue rocket that slammed into the barrier enveloping the Seireitei.

To the shock of all and making even the normally closed eyed Captain open his eyes fully to stare in shock the figure crashed through the barrier with ease.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the collective shout of everyone present, even the wide-eyed Captain as the figure landed on the ground in the center.

The other figures landed behind him, the one carrying the two easily landing in a crouch before letting the two go once they got on their feet.

"What the hell was that Kurosaki!" Uryu shouted as Ichigo only smirked as he turned to him, one hand angling his fedora down to shadow his eyes." Couldn't we had just used one of the gates?"

"That was the only way to look like a total badass." Ichigo answered him and all present sweat dropped anime style.

'He's insane, he's insane and I'm going to die here!' Uryu thought in a panic before he took notice of the dozen dumbstruck Shinigami around them.' Correction, we are all going to die right now!'

'Looks like we're going to have to fight through them, I'll have to watch myself against those blades, my shield isn't as strong as I would like and I don't feel like risking my arm in a test.' Chad thought even as with a surge of Reiatsu his powers roared to life.

At least they would have if Ichigo didn't hold out a hand.

"Wait Chad, I'll handle this while you go ahead with the others. You guys should get to a place where we can plan this out since we're inside this place." Ichigo spoke up and Chad let his Reiatsu settle down.

"What are you talking about Kurosaki, they'll slaughter you!" Uryu snapped as he was on the verge of summoning his new bow, the hellish training his father put him through allowed him to progress much further than he would have alone, Urahara having contacted Isshin who spoke with Ryuken and even if he wasn't happy with his son's decision he couldn't allow him to die as that would make him a terrible father, something he wouldn't be if given the chance.

_"I can't have you dying on this little rescue mission of yours so I'll train you but prepare for hell, what will seem like weeks to you will be a day or so out of this chamber. So prepare yourself for an untold amount of nothing but pain and agony to grow stronger than you once thought possible."_ his father's words resounded in his head and he couldn't help but nod to himself.

'It was hell but it was worth it, I can finally stand up against Shinigami as a true Quincy should.' Uryu thought.

"Kurosaki-kun, please listen to Ishida-san, it's too dangerous to fight all of them." Orihime spoke up moments after Uryu, the sheer amount of Killing Intent from the Shinigami around the four nearly making the timid girl faint in absolute terror." Please, not even you can fight all of them alone."

"Don't you worry about me, I'm not going to fight them, I'm delaying them and then I'll be right next to you." Ichigo spoke up, not turning around but calmed the two Ryoka down." Believe when I tell you this, I swore on my soul to rescue Rukia so nothing is going to stop me from keeping that oath, not even these guys!"

His exclamation caught the attention of all of the Shinigami and several grew angry.

'This is the bastard who dares to use the powers of a Shinigami?'

'I'm cutting this little brat to pieces, no Human should have the powers of a Shinigami!'

'He's why Kuchiki-san is going to die, I'll kill the son of a bitch for it!'

'So this is the kid everyone is talking about, he doesn't even have that much power in the first place.' Izuru thought even as he drew his Zanpakuto.' But he still needs to be brought into custody for having those powers.'

"I'm giving one warning to all of you Ryoka, surrender now and all of you will go free and unharmed once we've removed your memories of the afterlife!" Izuru shouted down at the group of four as the one wearing the hat, a fedora his mind quickly supplied, stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that!" Ichigo shouted up to the Shinigami before seemingly vanishing from sight and appearing behind two Shinigami next to each other and sending them off the rooftop by grabbing the back of their uniforms and they rocketed to the ground.

A third appeared behind him, Zanpakuto raised to cleave him in half, only to meet a very hard elbow to the stomach as Ichigo rose his forearm over his head to block the blow.

"Is that really all you got!" Ichigo called out as he grabbed the falling Shinigami by the front of his uniform and flung him down, sending him through the rooftop and into the basement of the three story building he was standing on.

"Bastard!" a Shinigami roared as he rushed forward with two other.

Each attacked from a blind spot, either from the back, the left, or the right.

Ichigo knocked them all away with a spinning kick as he flipped onto his hands and spun.

He launched back to his feet and landed behind a Shinigami who used a rapid Shunpo in an attempt to stab him and he quickly clapped the side of his fist on the side of their head to daze them before a quick jab to the face and they were knocked unconscious before they hit the ground.

"Oh come on, I'm not even warmed up yet and I already got seven of you posers down!" Ichigo shouted to the Shinigami and two of them appeared behind him on another rooftop.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" one called out as six rods of light slammed into Ichigo, immobilizing him for now and keep him in place for the attack of their partner.

"Hado #33: Sokatsuki!" the other Shinigami called out as they aimed their palm towards Ichigo and braced that arm at the forearm with their other arm just before a torrent of blue flames shot towards the bound Ichigo.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Ichigo called out as snapping was heard over the sound of the Kido roaring towards him." You guys think that is an attack to take someone like me down? Whip It Out, Zangetsu."

A dozen and a half red blades fired through the Kido with half of them detonating, tearing it apart before the remaining ones slammed into the two Shinigami, detonating on impact. The two screamed in pain as they were tossed back by the explosions and when they slammed into and through a building they were unconscious in the rubble and Ichigo let out a shout as he freed himself from the remnants of the Bakudo with ease.

"Are you really all this weak?" Ichigo asked with a grin, unharmed still." You haven't even messed up my outfit yet, that's pretty sad."

"Why you!" another Shinigami screamed as he was about to charge forward when their partner grabbed them.

"Stop Toda, he's baiting us into attacking him!" she nearly screamed at him as another nearby Shinigami helped her." He's taking us out one by one that way!"

"I wouldn't say that." a voice answered behind them.

A chop to the back of the neck to both of the Shinigami holding Toda back knocked them unconscious and once the irate Shinigami turned around to strike Ichigo a knee to the stomach brought him down to his knees before a backhand to the face took him down for the count.

Ichigo allowed the last of the average Shinigami to fall before turning to face the Captain and his Lieutenant while also sensing out his friends.

'They're still not far enough away and a lot more Shinigami are coming towards me pretty quick.' Ichigo thought as he jumped off the rooftop and landed in the courtyard he had landed in once he broke through the barrier.' I've got to keep these two occupied long enough for them to escape before I meet up with them.'

"So kid, how do you want to die?" the silver haired Captain asked after a few moments of silence." A Human, in Spirit form or not, is condemned to instant execution for attacking a Shinigami part of the Gotei 13 and you just took down a dozen of them."

"Do you really think you can stop me, I didn't even break a sweat beating down the losers you order around!" Ichigo shouted up to him as he let loose a surge of Reiatsu, the ground cratering around him." So how do you plan to beat me?"

"I'm not going to." Gin answered as Izuru had used his distraction to appear behind Ichigo and lash out with his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo's hand shot back and he grabbed the blade in a gauntleted hand before it could touch him.

"Not a very impressive Lieutenant you've got there Captain Ichimaru." Ichigo spoke up as he kicked Izuru away who recovered in an instant and held out one hand towards Ichigo.

"Hado #4: Byakuri!" Izuru called out as he fired several of the blue beams forward.

Ichigo only smirked as he let loose a roundhouse that tossed the beams to the side and they pierced through a nearly building from it even Izuru had used this opportunity to appear behind him through and finished his next Kido incarnation.

"Bakudo #21: Sekienton!" Izuru called out as a cloud of red smoke engulfed Ichigo the, erupting from his open palm.

"Bakudo #9: Geki!" Izuru called out next as the entire area within the smoke was engulfed in a dark red glow, immobilizing anything inside it.

"Move Lieutenant Kira!" Gin suddenly called out and Izuru quickly used Shunpo to appear next to his Captain.

"Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho!" Gin called out as nine large crimson blades of energy appeared hovering around him and he locked them onto Ichigo's Reiatsu signature before they bombarded him through the smoke and glow around him covering him and the red smoke was blown away in the ensuring explosions and the courtyard between the rooftops now held a deep crater where Ichigo once stood.

"Did you get him Captain?" Izuru asked as his eyes looked around for any sight of the black clothed figure.

"No." Gin answered, a frown marring his normally grinning face." He moved at the last possible second, he shattered your two Bakudo and is somewhere here still."

"You're damn right." Ichigo called out from behind them as his fist lashed out, the drills shooting forward as he rapidly charged them with his Reiatsu.

"Burnout!" Ichigo called out as the saws on the greaves roared to life and he shot forward, spinning once to build up momentum as he neared the two.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso!" Gin called out as his hands shot to the short blade sheathed at his side.

What happened next was too fast to be seen by the arriving Shinigami because one moment Ichigo's attack was a centimeter away from the two high ranking Shinigami and the next he was stopped cold. speared through the chest by an impossibly long blade.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso." Gin spoke up as Ichigo grabbed at the blade in his chest, his body shaking and his eyes wide in both shock and the sheer agony the act of being impaled brought." Remember those as the words that sealed your fate Human."

"So you think I'm dy…" Ichigo began only for Gin to move the hilt and Ichigo let out a scream as the blade cut upwards into his chest.

'What the hell, why does being stab hurt so damn much!' Ichigo mentally screamed as the blade arched up again, removing his ability to speak now from the blood flooding his throat.

"And do you want to know the really sad part of all this?" Gin asked the dying teen." I don't even care to know your name, it's really pointless in the end as your dying now and probably can't talk but I wouldn't care even if you weren't incapable of speech because you are that insignificant in the end of all things. Even if you had told me your name I wouldn't even care to even try to remember it."

"My name is Ichigo…." the orange haired teen growled out before he let out a roar as his Reiatsu engulfed him in a violent blue vortex of energy."…Kurosaki Ichigo and I'll make damn sure you remember it!"

He ripped himself forward on the blade and grabbing Ichimaru with one hand he unleashed a fury of one handed blows on the silver haired Captain.

"Eat this!" Ichigo roared as the drills shot out and when Izuru charged forward a saw enhanced kick sent him flying back with a cut leaking blood on his chest.

Gin endured each blow by Ichigo without making any attempts to block and when the teen finally exhausted his wounded body his grin widened as Shinso retracted back to the wakizashi it normally was and Gin sheathed it.

"You really are a fool kid, to think someone like you could beat a Captain like me isn't even funny." Gin spoke up before his eyes opened and they showed what he was going to do." But you've sealed your fate now, attacking a Captain is certain death here."

Before Gin could strike out with Shinso to behead Ichigo he suddenly grinned and blocked the blow as right before the Captain's eyes his wound sealed up.

"I didn't need to defeat you, ever heard of delaying tactics in the afterlife?" Ichigo asked and Gin cursed before the orange haired teen let out a shout as his Reiatsu surged around him as a katana appeared in his hand and seemed to be engulfed in blue fire like energy.

"Getsuga…"

'I can't move, his Reiatsu is keeping me stuck here like a Bakudo!' Gin thought in shock as Ichigo raised his sword above his head before bringing it down with a vengeance on the trapped Captain.

"…TENSHOU!"

With that shout a massive explosion of blue energy engulfed Gin and the teen.

"Ichimaru-taicho!" Izuru yelled in shock as he tried to rush forward in a Shunpo to be blasted back in the middle of the flash step by the explosion.

When the explosion finally faded and the vision of the many dozen Shinigami surrounding the two returned they saw Gin standing tall while an exhausted Ichigo stepped back with his sword still leaking residual energy from his attack.

"You're…pret…ty…good kid…" Gin managed out right before he fell backwards, the attack too much for him to endure.

"Thanks." Ichigo managed out before he vanished in a burst of Reiatsu.

'What was that, it definitely wasn't Shunpo or a Hoho technique?' Izuru thought as his hands were covered in a Kaido, Healing Kido, spell and he quickly knelt down next to his wounded Captain.

'That attack was pretty strong for that kid to take me down, but what should I expect from Isshin's kid.' Gin thought, his vision slowly fading.' I guess the kid takes after his old man in both his looks and his power.'

The Third Division Captain just managed to catch a glimpse of his Lieutenant rushing towards him before he fully faded from consciousness with one thought on his mind.

'It looks like the Seireitei just got invaded, Yamamoto-soutaicho is going to be pretty mad at me for letting that happen.'

* * *

AN: Well Ichigo's finally in Soul Society and just dealt with a Captain, an unprepared Captain, but a Captain nonetheless and got one up on him. It's probably going to come back to bite him but what do I know, I'm just the author.

Well anyway, read and review on what I can do better or what you want to see next and next chapter will feature the other Ryoka in action, let's see what I can do with a much more powerful group of Humans going against unprepared Shinigami.

Peace.


	8. The Captains Convenne

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry in any way, shape, or form and I am in no way attempting to make a profit off of this work of fiction.

Disclaimer done, on with the story!

* * *

The full might of the Gotei 13 had been mobilized only minutes before by the shell shocked thirteen Captains.

"According to the reports by Captain Ichimaru before he was placed in the intensive care unit of the Fourth Division, he spoke of four Ryoka entering Soul Society and a single one of them being the Human Rukia Kuchiki transferred her abilities to." a Shinigami spoke up at the end of the two lines of Captains.

This Shinigami had the appearance of an old man with brown eyes hidden by having his eyes as slits, similar to Gin, along with a very long white beard and long eyebrows, his beard reaching down just below his obi and his eyebrows reaching his chin. Over the normal Shinigami uniform he wore a white haori with the symbol for one emblazoned in a rhombus on the back with a deep purple interior.

This was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, First Division Captain and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13.

"Forgive me Yamamoto-soutaicho but that is impossible, I pierced both his Seketsu and Hakusui before I left the World of the Living, the boy should be dead." another Captain spoke up." Ichimaru was mistake, I have never missed that technique."

With slate gray eyes and long black hair kept up in the intricate white headpieces known as kenseikan wearing three on the top of his head and two on the right showed his nobility and leadership of the prestigious Kuchiki Clan. In addition to the standard Shinigami uniform along with a white haori with the symbol for six emblazoned on the rhombus on the back with a normal white interior he wore a finely woven and expensive white silk scarf along with white fingerless tekko gloves only covering the back of his hands.

His name was Byakuya Kuchiki, Captan of the Sixth Division and head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Four Noble Clans of Soul Society.

"It seems like you missed, the kid still has his powers." a third Captain spoke up before grinning." And he seems pretty strong if he handed Ichimaru that beating himself, I've got to fight him."

It was a tall, towering over most Captains, Shinigami that spoke up, his face bearing a long thin scar running down the left side of his face, over the left eye but not damaging it, along with pronounced cheekbones and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges with a wild and aggressive appearance, all Shinigami able to tell you it perfectly fits his personality as a blood thirsty fighter. An elegant gold trimmed black eyepatch covered his right eye along with bells on each of the combed back spikes of his black hair along with the basic Shinigami uniform and a sleeveless Captain's haori with a ragged appearance and the symbol for eleven place in the rhombus on the back of it.

He was Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division of the Gotei 13, the perfect leader for such a combat oriented division.

"Someone like you would ruin such a specimen, I will confront him after this meeting is over with. A brute like you would leave nothing left to examine, someone capable of incapacitating him with the least injury is best suited for the job."

The Captain who said this was in one word: creepy. He had a skeletal appearance along with a skull-like visage only increased by the black T mark on the center of his face made in face paint, covering all but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin with white paint on the rest of his body. His blue hair was styled into large horns that sloped down and framed his face along with a golden frame around his face directly below his hair. Two wide golden cones, looking more like half of a sphere, covered his ears and a golden Pharoh's beard covering his chin along with his golden teeth, always exposed, giving him the appearance of always smiling.

He was the Captain of the Twelfth Division, the Shinigami's Research and Development Institute, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Silence." Yamamoto ordered." This meeting is simply to inform all of you of the Ryoka Invasion, I expect all divisions to increase the patrols of their divisions and place them on high alert. No one is to intentionally engage the Ryoka unless given no other cho…"

His speech was interrupted by an explosion at the Senzaikyu.

"No one could be that foolish!" Byakuya called out as with a certain uniformity the thirteen Captains began to Shunpo to the Senzaikyu.

"Come on, one more!"

"Quiet Kurosaki!"

"Let us just focus."

"El Directo!"

"Heilig Pfeil!"

The storm of arrows mixed with the blast of energy and the wall couldn't withstand a second attack.

Ichigo rapidly looked around from his position in the air and cursed when he felt the many Reiatsu signatures approaching.

"Orihime, grab Rukia and run!" Ichigo shouted down before flying off.

"Santen Kesshum, I reject!" Orihime called out as she floated up on a orange circle of energy.

"What are you doing?" a short black haired and violet eyed Shinigami in an all white version of the normal Shinigami uniform.

"Rescuing you Shinigami-san." Uryu shouted up as he rushed up the hole in the tower with Hirenkyaku.

"We have to hurry, Ichigo said he couldn't hold them off for long." Chad shouted up as he looked around warily just as explosions reached their ears.

"We need to move, now!" Chad shouted as he shielded his eyes from debris.

Uryu had dragged a uncooperative Rukia onto Orihime's Santen Kesshum and Orihime quickly lowered down to pick up Chad as more explosions reached them before Ichigo's body slammed into the shield.

Chad grabbed him and Uryu manipulated the Reishi around him to cushion his impact.

"Dammit." Ichigo cursed as he fell unconscious with good reason.

He hadn't stood a chance against all of the Captains and couldn't even delay them for a few minutes before he was beaten within an inch of his life.

'How the hell could I lose that fast, I didn't even try to win, I was just trying to delay them at best.' Ichigo thought, his body in sheer agony." I should have been able to at least hold them off for a few minutes."

Time seemed to pause around Ichigo as a figure walked towards him.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but wanted to end it here to add a bit of mystery to the story and I'm kind of fallen into a rut with this story, I'm lost at where it should go since I don't want to follow canon exactly so reviews on where the story should go now.

Anyway read and review and sorry for the short chap.

Peace.


	9. Ichigo vs Yamamoto, Round 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Bleach of Devil May Cry, both belong to their respective owners and I am in no way attempting to make profit from this work of fiction.

On with the next chapter of this story now!

* * *

"You disappoint me, Ichigo." the figure spoke." Is this really the limit of your ability to protect?"

'Is time frozen?' Ichigo thought even as he found himself able to move unheeded by his injuries.' How the hell can I move?'

"Time holds no meaning here, neither do your injuries." the figure answered both his question for him.

"So why am I here?" Ichigo asked after a moment, stepping off of Orihime's Santen Kesshum and towards the figure." More importantly, who are you?"

"You know who I am." the figure answered as one hands reached up an removed his black sunglasses showing their brown eyes flashing to black and yellow.

"Your part of Zangetsu." Ichigo answered his own question after a moment.

"Indeed, I thought it would take you longer." the now identified Zangetsu affirmed with a grin." I had created a test for you even, I guess I won't doubt your detective skills again."

"Did you just call me an idiot?" Ichigo asked in a deadpan and Zangetsu simply chuckled before turning serious.

"I believe you know why I am here." the spirit spoke as the two stood in front of each other, having walked closer during their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm dying right now." the teen answered, his hands balling into fists." Even with all that traini…"

A backhand from the figure threw Ichigo to the air, maybe it was the ground now?, and the teen looked up in shock at the glaring spirit.

"You have brought this on yourself because you lack conviction." the spirit told him as he turned towards the frozen Captains." Look at them, each of them hold a conviction when they enter any battle, the conviction to kill, to destroy, doing all of it to protect Soul Society."

"I have a conviction, to protect my fri…" another backhand to the slowly getting up Ichigo.

"What you have is not a conviction, it is not an everlasting fire that you may always draw strength from. What you have is nothing but a dream you have fooled yourself into believing to be real." Zangetsu spoke, his anger evident as he pulled Ichigo up by his shirt." What you have is ill-conceived confidence in your strength!"

"Don't tell me I'm not strong, I can beat them!" Ichigo roared back and the spirit responded to his shout with several slaps across his face.

"Then why am I able to slap you so many times?" Zangetsu asked with a grin before tossing Ichigo down and stepping backwards, avoiding the predictable punch from Ichigo." What do you expect to do to the Captains, for them to feel pity for a fool?"

"Why were the Captains able to wound you like this if you have this so-called 'strength'?" the spirit pressed and Ichigo let out a shout as he charged forward.

Zangetsu stopped him cold with a blow to the gut and Ichigo dropped to his knees.

'This is like when Dante hit me the first time, how the hell is Zangetsu so strong?'

"You won't accept the truth with logic so I will beat the lesson into your unwilling mind." Zangetsu announced as he grabbed Ichigo by the back of his shirt and threw him away." Now, fight me!"

"With pleasure!" Ichigo shot back as he raced forward, his entire body screaming the intent to kill.

"Yes, that is what should always fill and flow through your blade." Zangetsu spoke up as he blocked Ichigo's savage combos, borrowing from his techniques with his Devil Arms to help him attack the spirit." The conviction to destroy should fill your blade so you may protect what you hold close to you."

Ichigo ducked under Zangetsu's swiping blow and launched up with a knee to his stomach only for Zangetsu to block it with his hand and kick Ichigo's one leg out from under him before grabbing him by his shirt and tossing him behind him.

"You have power but you refuse to use it as you must, Soul Society is an enemy and you must bring down your entire power and strength against them if you wish to even hope to succeed." Zangetsu called out to Ichigo who growled as he moved slowly to his feet.

"I'm not going to tell those bastards anything about me if I can help it, the less they know about my power the happier I'll be." Ichigo shot back as he stepped into a new stance." The moment they know what I can do they'll either try to recruit me or kill me and I don't feel like destroying the afterlife because of some fearful and power hungry assholes."

"So you will allow them to destroy what you seek to protect out of fear of what they would do if you show them your power?" Zangetsu asked.

"Don't twist my words." Ichigo snapped as he stopped himself from charging forward." I'm doing it to protect them, Soul Society will do anything to ensure they stay on top, even if that means going after my family or my friends, that's the people they are."

"Or is that just a lie to assure yourself that holding all of your power back is alright?" Zangetsu pressed and Ichigo lost his self-control, his Reiatsu erupting around him and Zangetsu found himself dropping to a knee right before Ichigo was on him.

He nearly kicked his head off with a roundhouse if Zangetsu hadn't raised an arm to stop the blow and send Ichigo flying back once he grabbed his leg and used it to throw him away.

"So then Ichigo, tell me I'm wrong." Zangetsu spoke up." Tell me I am mistaken in my examination of you, tell me your own soul is wrong in its judgment of you!"

"Damn right you're wrong!" Ichigo snapped before his Reiatsu condensed around him." I fight to protect, if that means I've got to take a beating to keep everyone safe in the long run then so be it, I'll do anything for the people I love!"

The Zanpakuto spirit did the odd thing and grinned as he stepped back.

"You've finally learned." Zangetsu spoke up before throwing out one arm and his ragged brown cloak was thrown open, revealing a sword held in his hands.

"Remember these words Ichigo, for now they are my final lesson to you." Zangetsu told him as Ichigo's Reiatsu was absorbed by the sword." You failed your Bankai Training because you would not understand them, hear them now and embrace their meaning!"

"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never hesitate. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate!" Zangetsu roared out, the words brimming with barely contained power." Know these words and unleash all of our power against those who will attempt to stop you, show no mercy and take no prisoners as you fight for you will receive none in return from your enemies!"

"Now Ichigo, take up my blade and destroy any who oppose you!" Zangetsu ordered as he threw his blade towards Ichigo.

The moment Ichigo caught the sword time returned and flowed once again.

"You Ryoka, cease your actions or be des…" Yamamoto began before a crushing pressure ripped through the air and brought the more recently appointed Captains to a crouch while the older and more veteran Captains brushed it off with some effort on their part.

Yamamoto was unfazed but rose an eyebrow at the display as the previously near death boy rose to his feet, his injuries sealing as his Reiatsu condensed around him.

"I made a mistake, I made such a stupid mistake." Ichigo told his friends as he looked at them.

Uryu and Chad were injured, having fought through the Shinigami patrolling the tower and only Orihime's quick healing kept them up and able to break open the tower.

Orihime was standing strong but Ichigo saw she was beginning to buckle under the continued assault of killing intent by the Captains and Ichigo noticed the fear hidden in her eyes, overshadowed by her conviction to save Rukia.

"What are we going to do?" Uryu asked as he formed his bow once again." We don't have much of a chance against all of them."

"I'm going to fight them like I should have." Ichigo announced as he walked forward." I should have fought them with the intent to kill, but I didn't."

Ichigo walked off of the Santen Kesshum with Zangetsu's sheathed form held in his hands.

"But I'm about to fix that." Ichigo told them as he stopped a few meters away from the floating Santen Kesshum and his free hand grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu as he stepped into a Dark Slayer stance.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt the minuscule amounts of Demonic Energy surging through Ichigo's Reiatsu and he held up a hand to stop the Captains behind him from moving.

"I will handle this boy." Yamamoto announced as he cast off his haori and lowered the upper portion of his uniform, revealing an impressive muscular physique underneath the baggy uniform.

"Are you sure Yamamoto-soutaicho?" a thin white haired Captain asked, a veteran like Yamamoto and personally trained by him during his days in the Shinigami Academy." This boy doesn't need to suffer so much for this ill-conceived res…"

"Silence Jushiro!" Yamamoto roared as his cane withered apart as one hand grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto." I will teach this brat a lesson through a beating."

"Go ahead and try old man!" Ichigo shouted back as he teleported in front of the force of the Gotei 13 Captains.

Ichigo's eyes held an unnatural power in them and Yamamoto swiftly drew his Zanpakuto to block Zangetsu.

"Let's see what you've got old man." Ichigo taunted him before he leaped back and Zangetsu cut through the air before he sheathed it.

A multitude of cuts covered Yamamoto who simply grunted.

"This is pathetic, you should have aimed to kill me." Yamamoto called out to Ichigo." You lack the ability to kill as you must attempt when facing me!"

"Burn, Zangetsu!" Ichigo roared as the gauntlets of Ifrit covered his arms and he shot forward, Zangetsu's blade engulfed in hellfire.

"Foolish child, do you not know who I am!" Yamamot roared as his own Reiatsu flared out, flames consuming Ichigo's own and growing stronger and stronger." I am the master of all flames!"

"Freeze, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out as the tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm known Cerberus appeared in his hands and Zangetsu's blade cleaved through the flames of Yamamoto's Reiatsu.

Yamamoto made no attempt to block the blade as Ichigo slashed down at him with the intent to cut him in half.

The super-cold blade simply bounced off of Yamamoto's super-heated skin.

"Are you finished yet brat?" Yamamoto asked, one eye opening partially before Ichigo grinned and rapidly teleported around Yamamoto.

He slashed with Zangetsu several times at each spot he teleported to before teleporting behind Yamamoto, his back to the aged Captain Commander's.

"Now I am." Ichigo announced as he sheathed Zangetsu once again.

Countless new wounds opened up on Yamamoto only to be seared closed by the flames a surge of his Reiatsu brought forth.

"You are out of your league boy." Yamamoto told him and Ichigo only grinned as he reached up to his hat as he teleported back to the group.

"Hold this for me." Ichigo told them even as he placed the hat on Rukia's head and then teleported back to Yamamoto, this time in front of the Shinigami.

"Strike, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out as the gaunetlets and greaves of Gilgamesh covered his arms and legs as the mask covered the lower half of his face." Whip It Out, Zangetsu!"

Lucifer soon joined him but Ichigo seemed not to be finished.

"Shock Them, Alastor!" Ichigo called out next as the black electrically charged blade appeared in one hand as the other still held Zangetsu before he sheathed it at his side and gripped Alastor in both hands.

"Do you think more weapons will save you?" Yamamoto asked as Ichigo teleported behind him and the drills of Gilgamesh pierced his back.

"No, this will." Ichigo answered as the drills began draining Yamamto of his blood.

Yamamoto knocked Ichigo away moments later and the wounds on his back were seared shut once again by his flaming Reiatsu.

"Draining the blood from my body will not save you." Yamamoto announced as he drew his Zanpakuto." I have not released my Zanpakuto against a brat like you in my many centuries of heading the Gotei 13 but I shall not allow you to access powers you do not even understand!"

"Funny, I'm pretty sure I understand them pretty damn well." Ichigo shot back before he rushed forward, the blades of Lucifer shooting out from the sword summoning apparatus and raining down on Yamamoto.

A surge of his Reiatsu crushed them within a few meters of the leader of the Gotei 13 as he began walking forward.

"I shall give you a few minutes before you will face your punishment for such an act." Yamamoto told Ichigo who only grinned.

"You'll be dead long before then!" Ichigo shouted as several electrically charged Overdrives slammed into Yamamoto who brushed them off as if they were flies.

"Is Kurosaki-san insane!" Uryu shouted to the other Ryoka as they watched him battle against the Captain Commander." He's going to be killed!"

"No, he's going to kill a clone." Ichigo answered and even as he said that Yamamoto punched through Ichigo only for a black mist to leak from the wound before it sealed before the orange haired teen decided to answer the unasked question." Doppelganger Style switch a few seconds ago."

"Then let's get out of here." Uryu spoke up and Orihime nodded before the Santen Kesshum shot towards the ground and began flying through the streets of the Seireitei.

Ichigo sealed away the rest of his Devil Arms beside Gilgamesh and with Chad the two helped fend off any Shinigami Uryu didn't deal with as Orihime focused entirely on escaping, knowing the three other Ryoka would deal with any threat.

They didn't expect several of the Captains to be blocking their path out of the Seireitei and Ichigo cursed.

"Zangetsu, Quicksilver time." Ichigo spoke up and time seemed to slow to a crawl as the Santen Kesshum seemed to speed up.

It was a good thing as Byakuya had attempted to kill them all with having released Senbonzakura and aiming to have the now slow motion petals skewer through each Ryoka.

They shot through the slow motion falling gates and Ichigo used the time to send countless of Lucifer's blades everywhere around the Captains attempting to stop them.

"Bondage." Ichigo muttered as one hand clenched into a fist and a multitude of blade surrounded each Captain, even the ones far off in the distance watching the battle between Yamamoto and the unkillable clone Ichigo had created with help from Dante during the fight.

"Did we just actually win?" Uryu asked and Ichigo only grinned as he took his hat off of a still silent and shocked Rukia.

"We aren't anywhere near done yet, we've still got to escape Soul Society but make sure they don't just come after us when we do leave." Ichigo answered as he tilted his hat down, mimicking Urahara's preference to shadow his eyes with his hat." So I'm off to be a badass, don't wait up."

Ichigo had worked his way to the edge of the Santen Kesshum and with a wave of his free hand he stepped off it and vanished before he even hit the ground.

* * *

AN: Well Ichigo finally met the other part of Zangetsu and got bitchslapped for a while before he got a boost in power from Zangetsu and who would have thought Ichigo failed his Bankai training, well I did. I'll explain it in a flashback later on but where's Ichigo going now, he seems to have gotten a bit more power and control over his Devil Arms and his Combat Styles but that's not enough to take down the Captain Commander and I hope the fight between Ichigo and Yamamoto was good, I had a feeling I made people think he was OP so I had him not stand a chance against someone like Yamamoto.

Anyway read and review on suggestions of where the story can go.

Peace.


	10. Ichigo vs Second Division

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own either Bleach or Devil May Cry, both belong to their respective owners and I am in no way attempting to make a monetary profit from this work of fiction.

Alright, the bane of my existence, the dreaded Disclaimer, is out of the way so on with the next chapter.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kurosaki heading?" Uryu demanded a few moments after Ichigo had disappeared." Didn't he get it, we're lucky to be alive right now he's going to get himself killed in there!"

"Ichigo knows what he is doing, he is planning to distract them, not to fight them." Chad spoke up and Uryu turned to him.

"What don't any of you understand? The moment one of them see him he's dead!" Uryu shot back." Kurosaki doesn't stand a chance against those people!"

"Kurosaki-kun knows that, he just wants to give us time to contact Urahara-san without worrying about attacks." Orihime spoke up." He's giving us time by attacking Soul Society."

"He's insane for doing it, he doesn't understand how strong those Captains really are. Did you see what they did to him when he tried the same thing before?" Uryu nearly shouted but the fear of discover kept his voice at a normal volume.

"He's not going to try and fight them directly, he is going to use guerilla tactics and see what they can do to buy us some time." Chad answered." Now, how do we contact Urahara-san to get us out of here?"

The three shared a look before they all spoke simultaneously.

"Dammit."

"I can help you if you want." a deep male voice answered as a black blur landed on the Santen Kesshum." I can talk to Kisuke for you and take you some place to wait for Kurosaki."

Explosions erupted across the Seireitei as Ichigo flew high above it, the blades of Lucifer raining down on the Seireitei.

'Alright, that's the Fourth Division. They'll be pissed at me for that and come after me, wasting most of a Division on a pointless search.' Ichigo thought as he dive-bombed a group of passing Shinigami, several blades surrounding them before detonating at the snap of his fingers.

Several Kido spells fired up at Ichigo who grinned as he grabbed a handful of blade from Lucifer and a surge of his Reiatsu turned them blue before he flung them around him.

The Kido spells were thrown away by the detonation of the blades and several Summoned Swords impaled each Shinigami who had fired a spell.

Others charged forward in an attempt to take him down as he swooped low only for Ichigo to summon Zangetsu and knock away their blades before he scrapped the tip of Zangetsu across the ground.

Blue mist rose out of the line carved into the ground as Ichigo grinned before sheathing Zangetsu at his side.

"Getsuga Dama."

The street exploded as the energy Ichigo planted detonated and left it in ruins with the Shinigami nearby pulling themselves out of the rubble.

Ichigo grinned as he flew higher before throwing another bombardment of Lucifer's blades over the Seireitei and they detonated with a snap of his fingers.

"Alright this is getting too noticeable, so Light It Up, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out as he flew low to the ground and Lucifer faded as he fell into roll as he hit the ground to come up sprinting, the gauntlets and greaves of Beowulf covering his arms and legs and giving him a massive boost in speed.

He blitzed forward, just a streak of light as he rushed to his next target, the Second Division and the prison located there.

'Okay, all I need to do is cause a breakout and the forget all about Rukia in favor of picking up all of the escapees.' Ichigo thought as he mentally went over the map of Soul Society he had memorized and knew he was a few minutes away from his destination.

He beat down any Shinigami in his way and the only thing they could say was that there was a flash of light before they found themselves flying with most of their ribs broken or their shoulder dislocated from Ichigo tossing them by their arms and at the speed he was moving out it wasn't hard to manage to do things like that.

'Alright, time to cause a little chaos!' Ichigo thought as he saw the entrance to the Second Division and ran up it.' Hopefully no one gets in my way.'

The ninja clad Omnitsukido rushed out of their hiding placed and a figure in a white haori stopped Ichigo from moving any further.

'Why did you even think that!' Dante's voce shouted at him from his Inner World.' You knew that would happen!'

"Whoa, stop, stop, stop!" Ichigo shouted as he skidded to a halt and flipped over the Captain using his momentum.

The figures chasing him surrounded him the moment he landed and he sighed at the Shinigami slowly closing the circle around him.

"Alright, I guess I need to beat the shit out of all of you to get past." Ichigo spoke up just as a black blur landed on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot kid." Yoruichi snapped as she hit him on the back of the head." Why wouldn't you escape with the others, you're lucky I intervened when I did or else they would still be wandering around and run the risk of being caught." the cat told him and Ichigo simply shrugged.

"Sorry about that but I didn't really feel I had showed my sheer badassery yet, these idiots would have come after me and I couldn't have that." Ichigo answered back even as he countered three Onmitsukido attacking from behind him with a sweeping roundhouse kick and an energy crescent made of Demonic Light threw them back in an instant.

"Fine then, just don't come crying to me when you fail." Yoruichi snapped at him before vanishing into the Second Division.

"No promises!" Ichigo called out before turning his attention back to the Shinigami around him.

"Is that really the best you got?" Ichigo asked as he slowly lowered his foot down." If it is then I'll put you out of your misery now."

He suddenly vanished and the Captain cursed.

"After him you im…"

Ichigo struck then.

A stomp to the ground and it exploded under the Demonic Light sent through it and blasted the Onmitsukido members into the air where Ichigo grinned as he leapt after them, grinning as he reached his first two victims.

He grabbed them by their uniform and threw them into another before appearing above all three and a quick kick sent them slamming into the ground as he used the kick to launch off of the back of one and ram his fist into the gut of another before blocking the wild blows of the one next to them before grabbing their leg from a kick and slamming the two together.

'Two more down.'

He raced across the air and appeared between four of the regrouping stealth Shinigami and creating a platform in the air he stood on both hands and his feet lashed out in a circle, releasing a wave of energy from his feet.

He leapt off it into another one and buried his foot in their stomach as his hands lashed out and beams of light threw one charging him from both sides to slam into the ground as the beams detonated on impact.

He ducked under the sword swipe of two others before blocking two others with the greaves on his legs and then he rapidly struck out as he flipped in midair with a kick to the two swords he had ducked under and a chop to the head for the two Shinigami he had stopped with his legs.

He swerved to the side while still upside down to avoid a downward slash before he lashed out with a kick to the side of another Shinigami's head to send them plummeting to the ground.

He created a platform using a Shinigami attempting to run their sword through his neck by planting his hands on their shoulder and flinging them downward as he pulled himself backwards and to his feet again.

Three more Shinigami charged him from the sides and his back, going for his blind spots, only for a flash of light to blind them and the next moment Ichigo had slammed the two of them on his sides into the one attacking him from the back before letting the two go and slamming his heel into both of them, powering them into the ground as he leapt off the head of the semi-conscious third one, knocking them out completely.

Two others aimed to attack him, one from below and one from above, for Ichigo to slid back before grinning a she stepped forward as they passed by him, slamming his fist into the head of the one coming up and the stomach off the one coming down.

Both were thrown back and into another Onmitsukido member who was slammed into the ground by the force of the two hitting them.

Another aimed to attack him from behind and slit his throat from behind for Ichigo to lash out with an elbow that shattered most of their ribs on that side of their body before a spin kick as he ducked his head out from under the blade sent them to the ground.

"Alright, this is too easy now too!" Ichigo called out as he leapt back and with another quick spin as he flipped onto his hands on a platform of magic unleashed a massive sphere of Demonic Light that slammed into the remaining Onmitsukido members and powered them into the ground.

'I have to do everything myself!' the petite black haired and grey eyed Captain thought with a growl as she used Shunpo to appear behind the Ryoka.

"Freeze, Zange…" the foot buried into his back and the arms wrapping around his throat stopped him from uttering the release command to change Zangetsu's form once again.

A blow to a nerve cluster on both of his hands forced him to release his Zanpakuto, the blade seemingly falling in slow motion before clattering on the ground.

'Damn!' Ichigo cursed as the afterimage the Captain had left fizzled and died.' I thought she was still in front of me!'

"Come peacefully Ryoka and I'll consider sparing you from a long death, it will be quicker." Sui-Feng spoke and Ichigo cursed.

"So, am I taking Rukia's place then?" Ichigo asked with a sigh.

"Most likely." Sui-Feng spoke up as a dozen members of the Onmitsukido surrounded the two and the teen seemed to shrug.

"Well, might as well go down like a boss." Ichigo spoke up before he spun and slammed backwards into a nearby pillar.

Sui-Feng released her grip to Shunpo away and appeared crouching next to Zangetsu.

"Bring him down!" Sui-Feng ordered and the Shinigami charged forward as Ichigo sighed as he remembered one of Dante's lessons.

_"Alright kid, listen to what I'm about to say, you're not always going to have Zangetsu to change forms easily with so that's why I gave you Ebony and Ivory when we first met. Now, since I don't want you to die, I told you that you could summon them even when in your Human body like the Uryu kid does with his bow, except these are cooler as guns."_

_"Can you get to the point already?"_

_"Oh yeah, well you'll know what to do when the time comes."_

_"I hate you sometimes."_

_"I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't make you think."_

_"You're going to get me killed one day."_

_"Well with that attitude you'll bore you enemies to death."_

'Alright Dante, this better be that time.' Ichigo thought as Reishi surged to his hands and began mixing with the Reiatsu he was leaking from them, slowly taking a definite shape.

Ichigo rolled out of the way of the multitude of blades aimed to skewer him before his hands were up, Ebony and Ivory in his hands before he spun, stacking the guns on one another.

"Jackpot." Ichigo called out before firing a barrage of Reiatsu filled bullets on the Shinigami.

A barrage of throwing knives launched towards him swiftly turned to shards as Ichigo worked his way over to Zangetsu.

He turned Ivory to it as Ebony continued to keep the Onmitsukido at bay.

A few shots sent the blade into the air and Ichigo sprinted as he tossed his two guns into the air, the triggers still pulled down and raining down lead on the Shinigami even a she leapt for Zangetsu.

'He can't get his hand on that blade!' Sui-Feng thought in a panic, remembering the blades that had surrounded her before nearly killing her if not for the nearby Captain Kyoraku destroying them all with a Kido spell.

Ichigo grinned as he reached his blade and was about to snatch it out the air and catch the two guns in the pair of shoulder holsters that had materialized on his vest.

The key word was playing a big part in what happened next.

Sui-Feng reached the blade the same time as Ichigo as he called out his next release command.

"Bring Out The Firestorm, Zangetsu!"

Both Souls touching the blade were consumed in a massive flash of light, blinding the Shinigami present and alerting most of the Seireitei to the fight.

* * *

AN: I wonder what happened right there, what will happen? There's no telling what will happen now. Well maybe, I am making everything happen with me being the author and all. Anyway, read and review on what should happen.

Peace.


	11. Ichigo Kurosaki vs Sui-Feng

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Bleach or Devil May Cry, both belong to their respective owners and I am in no way attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

So, with the bane of my existence, this damn disclaimer!, out of the way, on with the next chapter of Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda!

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki felt like screaming at this point.

He had reached Zangetsu and was about to burn the Second Divison to the grounds with Agni and Rudra when that short Captain decided to grab Zangetsu at the same time he spoke the release command.

He was engulfed in a flash of light and was laying on a cold surface an instant later with his head feeling as if a hammer was being banged on his skull over and over again before being replaced by a few sledgehammers before it finally faded away and he could open his eyes without passing out in sheer agony.

He found himself in his Inner World again and Dante and Vergil on either side of him.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked the two only to have to dodge a kick from the Captain of the Second Division.

"What is this?" Sui-Feng demanded as she glared at the teen before a red clad figure appeared in front of her and stopped her from moving any further.

"I wouldn't move any further if I were you." Dante told the Shinigami as Vergil walked over to them.

"You are trespassing, it would be in your best interest to leave." Vergil told the Shinigami and Sui-Feng did the unexpected thing by grinning.

"I'm in the Ryoka's Inner World, aren't I?" Sui-Feng asked and the teen cursed as he rushed forward.

"Stop her!" Ichigo shouted and Sui-Feng grinned before uttering one word.

"Bankai…!"

She was consumed in a massive blast of Reiatsu and Dante rolled back before coming to stop a meter or two away in a crouch with one hand wrapped around Rebellion with the other drawing Luce and throwing it to Vergil who had simply teleported back and snatched the handgun out the air as one hand landed on Yamato as Dante drew Ombra.

"Who the hell is this crazy lady, your girlfriend or something?" Dante asked with a grin as Ichigo drew Ebony and Ivory from their shoulder holsters." Did you dump her and now she wants to kill you or something? Because if it is you are screwed, I won't help you when it comes to that!"

"Shut up and fire at her!" Ichigo snapped as a surge of Reiatsu flooded each bullet and they ripped form the barrel, rocketing towards the vortex of Reiatsu containing the Second Division Captain.

His marksmanship training paid off as he fired shot after shot, tearing away at the entire vortex as his own Reiatsu soon enveloped it from it ripping it off the bullets.

With a thought he had the vortex of Sui-Feng's Reiatsu collapse under his own Reiatsu before he noticed something.

Zangetsu wasn't slung over his shoulder or at his side, well the sheath was at his side but the blade was missing.

"Where the hell is my sword?" Ichigo demanded as he looked around in a panic even as he holstered Ebony and slid the sheath around to be slung over his shoulder.

"…Jakuho Raikoben!" Sui-Feng finished as another surge of Reiatsu pushed away Ichigo's own.

"What the hell is that!" Ichigo called out as the petite Captain now held a gold armor missile launcher base that encircled and covered her entire right arm and passed her shoulder to form a face shield to protect the right side of the face and that still wasn't even the actual Bankai. It was a golden missile with black lines running down it and it was nearly twice as tall as Sui-Feng herself.

"Since we're in your Inner World, I destroy it and you turn into little more than a vegetable." Sui-Feng spoke, her grin becoming more and more like a shark that smelled blood in it's waters." Pretty nice right, I fire once and you're no more."

"You'll actually have to fire the thing." Ichigo spoke up, both guns leveled at Sui-Feng's head." And I think since your packing something that big it's going to take a while to even aim the thing."

"Do you want to test that theory?" Sui-Feng demanded as she raised the missile launcher with no problems and nearly effortlessly." I bet those guns won't stop the blast."

"You are correct, I will be sending it away." Vergil spoke up as he stepped forward, partially drawing Yamato.

"No!" Ichigo snapped, his guns unmoving as his eyes stayed on Sui-Feng." She's mine and mine alone."

"If you insist, we'll leave you two to work this out then." Dante spoke up as he teleported next to Vergil before placing a hand on his shoulder and the two vanished.

"Finally, those two are gone." Ichigo muttered as he sent a surge of Reiatsu to his guns and grinned." Just you and me now and trust me, this isn't going to be a nice fight for you."

"Suit yourself, all I need to do is fire once and your dead anywhere." Sui-Feng shot back and Ichigo grinned before squeezing down the triggers as he rushed to the side.

"Bakudo #81: Danku!" Sui-Feng called out and the powerful shield appeared at her side, the many bullets bouncing off of it harmlessly.

But Ichigo's real intention was to create a smokescreen and he accomplished that before rushing forward from the front, the Danku spell only covering Sui-Feng's right.

Sui-Feng cursed before using her free hand to cast another Kido.

"Hado #33: Sokatsuki!" Sui-Feng called out as her hand followed the running Ichigo and the blue flames fired in short burst.

Sui-Feng stopped the Kido after a few moments, seeing Ichigo was outrunning and dodging the energy no matter where she fired it.

"That seems kind of handy, mind if I give it a go?" Ichigo asked and Sui-Feng actually laughed.

"Kido takes years to master to my level, you'll never accomplish it." Sui-Feng answered back and Ichigo grinned.

"I don't need to learn it, these guns are special." Ichigo spoke up as the remnants of the Kido spell seemed to be drawn to the smoking barrels." One of their special abilities is to absorb Reishi in the air and you just flooded it with the energy of that Kido and I just send my Reiatsu in to charge it up, the guns do the rest of the work. Pretty handy, right?"

"What!?" Sui-Feng exclaimed in a mixture of shock and, dare she say it, amazement.

"So try this one, Hado #33: Sokatsuki!" Ichigo called out and with his Reiatsu flooding the barrels of both guns and bullets made entirely of blue fire rained down on Sui-Feng as he launched into the air.

"Check out my newest move, Ricoshot!" Ichigo called out as he spun the guns in his hands and fired round after round all around Sui-Feng and they began bouncing around, Ichigo's hands a blur as he continued to fire.

Soon enough the bullets formed a bouncing cage around Sui-Feng and it was drawing itself tighter and tighter around the Captain as Ichigo continued to fire more and more, not even slowing down and to Sui-Feng he was speeding up.

'Dammit, I can't even move anymore!' Sui-Feng thought in annoyance, any attempt at Shunpo resulting in narrowly dodging a bullet.

"Bakudo #81: Danku!" Ichigo called out next as Ichigo fired dozens of bullets down that burst into miniature version of the Kido spell, slowly forming a real cage around Sui-Feng.

"That's it!" Sui-Feng roared as she brought Jakuho Raikoben up and aimed at Ichigo." I don't care if I don't wipe this place out but I'll make damn sure I kill you with this!"

'Dammit!' Ichigo cursed as he began running, firing behind him blindly.

"Now, FIRE!" Sui-Feng roared and the missile roared to life, almost like a volcanic eruption as it shot towards Ichigo.

"Run as much as you want Ryoka boy, that missile will follow after you until it hits you and destroys you and everything else here!" Sui-Feng shouted after the now truly panicked teen." Nothing is going to save you! You won't even have the mercy of death, only oblivion!"

'Where the hell is Zangetsu?' Ichigo asked himself even as he let out a pulse of Reiatsu.' How the hell does an entire sword even vanish in the first place?'

'You never were very smart, were you King?' a voice tinged with madness asked.' You really still can't figure it out? Man, you must be really on the dull side not to get this.'

'What do you want Crazy Zangetsu?' Ichigo demanded as he increased his speed.

'I believe he is trying to tell you something Ichigo.' a different voice answered him.' And here I was believing your detective skills had actually grown, how truly wrong of me.'

'Don't insult me Old Man!' Ichigo snapped as he leapt to the side and cursed when the missile was still following him.

He holstered his guns, finding them pointless at this point, as the words from the spirits in his sword finally clicked.

He did the only thing he could.

He face palmed as he stopped running.

Ichigo turned to face the incoming missile and stopped it with a single hand.

"Sorry about this." Ichigo spoke with a grin as his other hand reached up and knocked on the side of the missile.

It shattered and Ichigo reached into the ball of light it created.

"Now, come on out…!" Ichigo called out as something seemed to try and drag him into the ball of light but he seemed to plant his feet and pull with all of his strength."…ZANGETSU!"

In an explosion of his blue Reiatsu, tinted red and black, he was consumed by it but even then he grinned as Sui-Feng paled.

'What was that, how did he destroy my Bankai just by knocking on it, more importantly how did he even manage to stop it?' Sui-Feng asked herself even as she dropped to a knee in exhaustion, her Bankai still tiring and bringing her to the verge of utter exhaustion.' Dammit, if I make it out of this I'm training with that damn thing. I refuse to be weakened like this from simply firing it a single time! I am a Captain, I can't be this exhausted from using my own Bankai, especially only once!'

"I know you're thinking about something since you're so quiet after all that shouting you just did but for the life of me I just can't bring myself to care."

Sui-Feng was terrified at the sound, and more importantly the pure intent to kill laced within the words, and only sheer force of will allowed her to slowly turn her body around to the source of the voice.

"I don't really even care if I kill you without knowing your name because really your just an obstacle in my way."

Sui-Feng then allowed herself, certainly the moment of her death, to do something she had never done since she was a very young little girl.

She let out a scream of sheer terror at whatever was in front of her.

Ichigo grinned beneath the Devil Trigger of Ifrit as hellfire continued to surge around him as he pointed Zangetsu at the Captain.

"Prepare to die."

He lunged forward only to freeze.

His Devil Trigger shattered as he stumbled forward before coughing up a mouthful of blood.

'What is this, what is happening to me?' Ichigo asked even as he dropped to his knees as his Inner World seemed to shatter before both Souls fell into the void it created as it vanished.

They exited with a blade through Ichigo's stomach and he screamed as it was pulled out, collapsing to his knees as he coughed out another mouthful of blood.

"You should have none better than to attempt to evade capture within the Seireitei, Ryoka." the unmistakable voice of Byakuya Kuchiki spoke as Ichigo struggled to even raise his head.

"I'm not going to die." Ichigo spoke as one hand gripped Zangetsu in a death grip as the other slowly pushed him up." I'm not going to leave here until I kick your ass!"

"Then you'll die here." Byakuya spoke as Sui-Feng watched from her position on the ground as the Sixth Division Captain flicked the blood off of his sword, it splattering over the teen's shirt and his face.

Sui-Feng felt something in her, seeing the sight of a figure like Ichigo Kurosaki forced to his knees by the cold Byakuya Kuchiki and on the verge of being executed by the man, something she swore should have never existed in her very dark heart.

Pity, pity for the boy who wished to destroy Soul Society to save a single Shinigami condemned to death, a death they found unjust.

'Why am I feeling this, why am I feeling anything for someone, especially a Ryoka!' Sui-Feng thought in utter shock as unknown to her a small figure watched from the bushes.

'Why, why did you have to do something like this Ichigo, why did you have to do something so stupidly noble, something so like you!?' Yoruichi asked, nearly pleaded, silently to herself and hoping for an answer that wouldn't come.' What the hell am I even supposed to do, if I go out there then they'll know it's me and know where to find all of us, but if I don't then Ichigo is killed and Isshin storms Soul Society with Kisuke and the others. How the hell am I supposed to even make a choice like this?'

She didn't get to make a choice through.

"Die, Ryoka." Byakuya spoke, his voice like ice as Senbonzakura came down, the blade nearly singing a song of death as it cut through the air.

"No!" two voices shouted as Ichigo seemed to accept his death, his body going limp and his head bowed as the sword cut across his chest, going diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip.

'I…guess…'

'Dammit Ichigo!' Yoruichi snapped as she rushed from her hiding place.

'…this…is…'

'Why, why didn't he dodge it?' Sui-Feng thought as she moved to her feet.

'…it.'

'Foolish child, he held no power against me.' Byakuya thought as he flicked the blood covering his blade onto Ichigo.

'I…fai…led.'

Ichigo felt the blood pouring down his chest, the warmth slowly leaving his body.

'No.' Sui-Feng thought in shock.' How can he die?'

'No, please no!' Yoruichi thought in sheer terror.

'It's…so…cold…why…is..it so cold?'

* * *

AN: Whoa, did I just kill Ichigo?

Peace.


	12. The Sons of Sparda Emerge

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Bleach or Devil May Cry. Each belong to their respective owners and I am in no way, shape, of form attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

Okay, on with the chapter with the bane of all authors now out of the way.

* * *

Sixth Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki turned away from the now dead Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Glancing at the body of the too stubborn teen almost made him regret performing his duty and he allowed himself a brief moment to honor the boy, even if his death was to always be.

'You attempted to do what I cannot and I respect you for it, but my duties as a Captain of the Gotei 13 placed us at odds with one another. But I am truly sorry for your death, believe me on that Kurosaki. You held great conviction and determination and it saved Rukia's life, at least for now.'

A blur slammed into him suddenly before a woman with caramel skin and long purple hair hanging loosely down her back with startling catlike yellow eyes crouched down next to Ichigo, either ignoring or heedless to the fact that she was naked.

"Ichigo, get up, please get up!" Yoruichi shouted as she rolled Ichigo over to his back and saw absolutely nothing in his blank eyes." Please, Ichigo, don't die!"

'Yoruichi-sama.' Sui-Feng thought in shock before appearing in Shunpo at the dead Ryoka's side.

"I can have you both moved to the Second Division, under the premise of your interrogation and examination of the body." Sui-Feng quietly whispered to her once mentor.

Cold yellow eyes glanced up at her in an instant, narrowed in suspicion.

"Why should I trust you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because I'm the only one you can trust." Sui-Feng answered back and Yoruichi gave a nod only a Second Division Captain would know and allowed Sui-Feng to bind her wrist.

"Get the body to the morgue, we'll examine it in place of the Twelfth Division!" Sui-Feng snapped and several members of the Onmitsukido appeared from the forests neighboring both sides of the path into the division and the body was swiftly bound in bandages before six members of the Second Division hoisted it on their shoulders, three on each side, and used Shunpo in unison to vanish.

Sui-Feng grabbed Yoruichi's shoulder and moments later the two appeared in her office and she sat down at her desk.

"So, what's your interrogation?" Yoruichi asked as she easily freed herself from her binds and looked down at the sitting Captain.

"Please, tell me who he was." Sui-Feng asked, for once she was shaken by seeing such a death when she herself had delivered far worse hundreds, maybe even thousands, of times before she had even met the teen." Please, I need to know."

"His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, his father is former Captain Isshin Shiba and his mother was the Quincy Masaki Kurosaki. He has two younger sisters, twins, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki." Yoruichi answered after a moment of thought.

"What were his sisters like?" Sui-Feng asked, still trying to understand why she was feeling something she shouldn't.

"Yuzu takes after his mother, kind, sweet, and caring, while Karin is more reclusive but still deeply cares for those close to her, willing to do anything to protect them so she never loses someone again, like they all lost their mother." Yoruichi spoke up after a brief moment of hesitation before locking eyes with the Captain in turmoil." You should expect something much worse coming Shaolin, Isshin is still powerful and Kisuke and the others will help him storm Soul Society and destroy it for his son dying. I suggest you run while you still can or I won't be able to save you this time."

"No, maybe he's not dead." Sui-Feng pressed and Yoruichi moved faster than she thought possible and her cheek turned bright red as the sound of a slap resounded around the room.

"Don't delude yourself, girl!" Yoruichi snapped as one hand grabbed Sui-Feng by the front of her uniform and pulled her up form her seat." That boy was killed by that bastard of a man Byakuya and I intend to avenge him, it's the least I can do for him after the hell he put himself through to rescue that Shinigami girl, that worthless trash's own sister!"

"With the power that boy holds he could be deceiving the Gotei 13 into believing he's dead." Sui-Feng spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper and the Captain instantly hating herself for saying something so stupid.

There was another blank stare from Yoruichi at this before another slap to Sui-Feng.

"And he, a teenager in the World of the Living, is skilled enough to fool even you into believing he is dead?" Yoruichi pressed.

"I may have missed something, I can examine the body." Sui-Feng tried to argue only for two successive slaps from Yoruichi to knock her head from side to side.

"And what don't you seem understand yet, he's dead Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi finally snapped, grabbing hold of her former apprentice and shaking her as hard as she could." He's dead Sui-Feng, he's dead!"

"Who said he was dead?" a voice suddenly asked and both turned to see a figure in a red duster coat appear in the room in a flash of red light as a figure in a blue overcoat followed after him moments later.

"We've both survived far worse and the two of us together managed to save him, at least for the time being." the spiky white haired figure answered before turning to Sui-Feng." But we need your help to bring him back fully, we've only healed his body and we've managed to stabilize his currently unbalanced Soul."

"If you don't help us, the kid is going to be a vegetable." the smooth white haired figure spoke up as he saw Sui-Feng hesitate.

"What do I have to do?" Sui-Feng asked after a few moments of thought." I'll do anything to bring him back."

"Why?" Yoruichi asked, mostly in shock but also in surprise at the sheer level of dedication filling Sui-Feng's voice.

"I don't know myself but I feel something for this boy, even when I just heard of him as I Ryoka I felt something I couldn't, and still can't, identify but I felt my duties as a Captain were more important. Only now do I see that they aren't." Sui-Feng answered after a brief moment of silence passed through the room.

'Shaolin, how much have you changed since I've left?' Yoruichi asked herself as she looked at the once unsure teen now a confident woman, a brief image of the past Sui-Feng covering the present for a few seconds before fading.' Did me leaving do this to you or would you change into this all along?'

"It's simple." Vergil speaking brought her out of her thoughts and she turned her attention towards him.

"It's really simply." Dante added on as he reached behind him as Vergil did the same, the two mirroring each other.

"We need you to stop Ichigo before he actually dies, his soul is still very unbalanced on bordering on collapse." both spoke in unison as Dante drew Ebony and Ivory and Vergil, with a great reluctance and swearing to stab Ichigo with Yamato a few dozen times after this for even forcing him to even do this and it didn't matter if it didn't hurt the kid since it was just sheer principle dammit!, drew Luce and Ombra.

Both sets of guns were brimming with Demonic Energy mixed with Ichigo's Reiatsu and Sui-Feng closed her eyes and Yoruichi looked away as the two fired, four bullets slamming into Sui-Feng's chest and she collapsed forward onto her desk.

Yoruichi darted forward only to find Vergil stopping her from making a noise by grabbing the back of her haori and slowly pulling her back and lowering her into the chair behind her desk.

"So, what happens now?" Yoruichi asked and Dante grinned and with a burst of Demonic Energy he was consumed in a flash of light.

"I go show Soul Society who they've decided to fuck with." Dante announced before walking forward, the demonic briefcase known as Pandora appearing in his hands." And I really love this part of the job too."

"Don't do anything stupid, I don't plan to come bail you out." Vergil spoke up before he drew Yamato and looked at his reflection in the blade before flicking the blade to the side." I have much more important things to accomplish than to save you."

"So, you're going to go talk to that Yamamoto guy then?" Dante asked and Vergil looked back to him just as he was engulfed in a flash of light, well his back and arms and legs at least.

It faded to show Force Edge and Beowulf on his back and adorning his limbs respectively.

"Talk is too weak of a word, I plan to teach him the meaning of true suffering." Vergil announced before teleporting away.

"Oh well, that old guy's gonna die." Dante spoke to the empty air with a shrug of his shoulder before with a wave of his hand a massive hole was blasted into the office.

The Second Division was placed well enough for him to see most of the Seireitei and he grinned as he crouched down and slammed Pandora onto the ground.

It transformed into a mobile missile platform that surrounded him and he turned to the dumbstruck Yoruichi.

"You may want to look away, this isn't going to be pretty." Dante spoke up and Yoruichi quickly dove for cover as Dante's grin turned psychotic as he began firing.

'What the hell is this!' Yoruichi thought in shock as she shielded her eyes from the many explosions.' Is that kid really going to be this powerful once he masters his Zanpakuto?'

"Eat this you posers!" Dante shouted as he leapt off of Pandora and it formed into a twin version of its laser cannon form before he unleashed twin destructive beams across the Seireitei.

There was a brief pause as Dante stopped the beams before delayed explosions erupted along the path the two took.

He seamlessly transitioned from the twin laser cannons to a massive machine gun he held at his hip and turned to the door before unleashing Charged Shots on the door and the surrounding Second Division members.

He wasn't sending enough energy into his guns to kill thankfully, just to knock unconscious.

Dante still only killed Demons and anyone else would be hard pressed to have Dante do the same to them.

But if they did, they better pray for a quick death because, in the end, Dante was still a Demon and knew how to make his enemies suffer long before they died.

Dante began chuckling as he turned back to the Seireitei and after Pandora was consumed in another flash of light it was a bladed boomerang that Dante grinned before flinging it down into the Seireitei.

It cleaved through anything in its path and soon returned to Dante's hands and in a flash of light Pandora had been replaced by Rebellion and he drew the sword with obvious excitement.

"Ah, I've missed doing this." Dante commented and an expectant look towards Yoruichi had her sigh despite the situation.

"Doing what?" Yoruichi asked and Dante grinned as he turned towards the hole in the wall.

"Kicking ass and taking no names!"

Before he could be stopped he dived down and shot across the Seireitei and Yoruichi paled at where he was heading.

'He's going to that psychopath Kenpachi, why would he go anywhere near him?' Yoruichi thought before transforming into her black cat form once again and shooting forward and after Dante.

She found him leaning against the remains of a building, maybe a restaurant, as Kenpachi charged past him.

"Hey you dumbass, I'm right here!" Dante called out to the berserk Captain who stopped instantly and grinned as the grip on his sword tightened.

"So, you're the guy releasing all that power?" Kenpachi asked and Dante grinned as he shouldered Rebellion.

"Damn right." Dante answered before swinging Rebellion forward and releasing a single Drive attack that Kenpachi easily batted aside with the flat side of his nameless sword." And I've heard you're looking for a good fight and since I'm looking to kill some time I decided to help kill two birds with one stone."

"So, do you really think you can stand up to me?" Kenpachi asked, his Reiatsu Suppressing eye patch tossed aside once Dante began attacking the Seireitei and his monstrous yellow Reiatsu surging through the entire street." What makes you so sure you'll even cure my boredom since that kid ended up dying, that Kuchiki prick killed him and he was the strongest Ryoka here."

"I've got a few ideas." Dante answered back as he held Rebellion in one hand before sinking it into the ground and in a flash of light he had summoned Cerberus." But how about we see what you've got first."

"Gladly!" Kenpachi roared as he charged forward.

"It's Showtime!" Dante called out as he met Kenpachi's charge, Cerberus swinging around him.

Kenpachi's blade came swinging down as with a flick of Dante's wrist he launched one of the three parts of Cerberus upwards.

The clash was titanic and Yoruichi paled at the massive building destroying shockwave sweeping through the area.

A single thought crossed her mind as she saw the two clash from high into the air, a use of Shunpo just fast enough to escape the devastation ripping through the streets below.

'Yamamoto is going to be so pissed at both of those two.'

* * *

AN: Well, Dante and Vergil finally come out and Dante is about to fight Kenpachi while Vergil goes after Yamamoto while Sui-Feng is somehow going to bring Ichigo back?

Weird right?

Anyway read and review on the story.

Peace.


	13. Vergil vs Yamamoto

Disclaimer: I no way, shape, or form own Bleach of Devil May Cry and both belong to their respective owners. I am in no way, shape, or form making a profit from this work of fiction.

Disclaimer done, on with the story.

* * *

With Vergil…

The spiky white haired Human/Devil hybrid grinned as he reached the First Division barracks and the body of a First Division Shinigami held in his hands slammed into the doors.

'Damn, that didn't even dent them.' Vergil commented to himself just before he was surrounded by a few dozen First Division Shinigami.

Vergil grinned and his grin terrified the Shinigami closest to him.

"This will do." Vergil commented before rushing forward.

Yamamoto looked up as the doors to his office were thrown inwards by the beaten body of his Lieutenant.

Vergil stepped through the shattered doors and with a quick flick of his wrist he splattered the blood covering his gauntlets around the office.

"Are you Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto?" Vergil asked after quickly looking around the office and finding no one else inside.

"You are correct." Yamamoto spoke as he rose to his feet and his cane withered away to reveal Ryujin Jakka." Shall I ask your name?"

"My name is Vergil Sparda."

Yamamoto's eyes snapped open and his mouth opened with a growl.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto roared and one moment the First Division was pristine and orderly as always and the next…

The next moment saw it consumed in nothing but a raging and endless inferno as Yamamoto released his Shikai with a fury.

"Sparda!" Yamamoto roared." A Sparda dares to enter Soul Society!"

"Yes, I dare." Vergil announced, a swift draw of Yamato having it pointed towards the aged Captain Commander.

"So, the Kurosaki boy truly does possess the power of a Devil." Yamamoto commented before the flames of Ryujin Jakka roared forward.

"A Devil?" Vergil asked with a grin and Yamamoto's eyes widened before narrowing in rage.

"Jokaku Enjo!" Yamamoto roared as the flames around the two formed themselves into a massive sphere of flames, sealing the two inside.

"Taimatsu." Yamamoto called out as he slashed Ryujin Jakka forward, a torrent of flames racing forward and taking the shape of a dozen blades.

"Fool!" Vergil snapped as several quick slashes of Yamato ripped apart the mass of flames in moments.

Yamamoto through had used the flames to use Shunpo and appear behind Vergil.

Vergil used a gauntlet of Beowulf to block the blow to his back and lashed out with a snap kick that hit Yamamoto dead in the stomach and Vergil's other hand wrapped around Yamamoto's blocked arm, holding him in place as he released a barrage of Demonic Light charged kicks that Yamamoto was forced to endure as Vergil dodged out of the way of his other blow and grabbed his free arm before using them both to push himself up and rain down blow after blow on Yamamoto's head and chest but Vergil growled when he saw they did nothing to the Captain, him not even blinking an eye and no marks were visible on his skin.

"What's wrong old man, can't handle me?" Vergil asked with a grin, his greave covered feet ignoring the massive heat the old man was letting out just with his Reiatsu alone." Do you really think your weak fire can stop me?"

"I don't intend to stop you." Yamamoto spoke, Vergil's kicks like the buzzing of an insect to him." I intend to incinerate you and the blood of Sparda!"

"Taimatsu!" Yamamoto roared suddenly and Vergil cursed before he pushed off of Yamamoto's face and flipped in the air so he landed in a crouch facing Yamamoto.

"You begin to test my patience brat!" Yamamoto snapped as he let his Reiatsu roar out, his power taking the form of flames." Understand that you will not leave here anything less than ash blowing away in the winds."

"Go to hell!" Vergil snapped before blitzing forward, Yamato charged with Demonic Energy and a single slash forward unleashed a vortex of destructive slashes, moving towards Yamamoto even as Vergil formed a dozen Summoned Swords behind him and launched them forward with a snap of his fingers.

"Die!" Vergil snapped as he slashed Yamato rapidly, moving from one hand to the other in the blink of an eye and more blade vortexes erupting forward, the goal of all of them only to destroy what thy consumed.

"Taimatsu!" Yamamoto roared and with another eruption of flames from Ryujin Jakka he shaped the flames into a massive dragon of fire as Vergil snapped his fingers and the many vortexes of slashes formed into a single massive one." Die brat!"

The dragon roared forward only for Vergil to slash Yamato in an upwards arch with both hands and the vortex vanished as Vergil appeared behind Yamamoto.

"Too slow." Vergil spoke with a grin as he slashed downward, the vortex condensed and consuming Yamamoto and was quickly filled with blood.

Yamamoto endured it all as one hand was engulfed in blue energy and the other in purple.

"Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

"Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho!"

A massive blast of electrified blue energy pierced by dozens of dark purple energy blades erupted from the vortex and the force at which they did it tore the technique apart as the Kido spells raced towards Vergil.

The blades were coated in the energy as they fired through the cannon and Vergil was about to move when eight small black holes surrounded the hybrid before a ninth appeared in his chest before six rods of light slammed into his stomach, neck, shoulders, wrist, ankle, knees, and even each of his fingers.

'What the hell is this?' Vergil asked himself as he found himself absolutely frozen.' I can't even access my power right now.'

"That is a stronger Bakudo combination, Bakudo #79: Kuyo Shibari." it seemed once Yamamoto said this the black holes grew larger." And of Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."

Said spell grew brighter and Vergil cursed as he was bombarded by the combination Hado attack while completely immobile.

"Impudent brat, did you really think you could handle my power?" Yamamoto spoke to the smoking cloud.

"Are you really that stupid to think an attack like that would kill me?" Vergil's voice asked and Yamamoto turned towards the smoke cloud in shock.

Vergil stumbled out of it, his coat and shirt ruined and falling in shreds on the ground and his hair covered in soot but he still held Yamato in a death grip in his gauntleted hands.

"Did you really think I was going to roll over and die from an attack like that?" Vergil demanded as his Demonic Energy burst to life as a vortex around him.

"How are you still alive? Those were some of the strongest Kido spells in Soul Society!" Yamamoto shouted at him, readying Ryujin Jakka for another battle.

"I am a son of Sparda, my father's blood runs through my vein." Vergil spoke almost at a whisper before roaring his next words." My power knows no limits and I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

With those words he released a massive explosion of Demonic Energy, consuming both him and Yamamoto in nothing but devastation.

'What is this!' Yamamoto shouted to himself.

'It is the power of Sparda.' the voice of Ryujin Jakka answered after a moment.' He is unleashing his full power so we should do the same.'

'No, something much stronger.' Yamamoto answered back and felt his Zanpakuto's surprise.

'You will leave yourself weakened from such a thing, it will fall to one of your apprentices to take over the Gotei 13 for the rest of the invasion while you recover.' Ryujin Jakka spoke from within his Inner World.' Do you really believe they are that much of a threat?'

'The boy holds the power of Sparda within his soul, nothing is too extreme to stop him and his power from growing anymore.' Yamamoto told his ever loyal Zanpakuto with a voice filled with conviction and no regrets before his tone turned somber.' It has been a great honor to fight with you for so long Ryujin Jakka.'

'I have been honored to fight by your side for so long Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.' Ryujin Jakka spoke in a somber voice before he roared his next words.' Now let us show this brat why even Sparda hesitated to do battle against us!'

'Yes, we shall show him!' Yamamoto answered before the multitude of flames around him surged towards Ryujin Jakka, nothing stopping them from reaching the Zanpakuto and its wielder.

"Entei!" Yamamoto roared as the flames surged towards the weapon forged by the everlasting flames of his soul.

Yamamoto was consumed in flames and Vergil merely readied himself, his body engulfed in the purple aura that preluded the use of his ultimate Dark Slayer Style technique.

"Now boy, let us finish this!" Yamamoto's voice roared from within the flames and Vergil tightened his grip on the Demonic blade.

"Gladly, I've been dying to meet the man even my father warned against confronting!" Vergil shouted back as he raced forward.

"And you will learn why today!" Yamamoto roared back.

'If I survive this, I may have found someone I can tolerate.'

'This boy has potential, hopefully the child he teaches takes after him more than Dante.'

With those thoughts the flames surged forward, keeping Yamamoto consumed in them as Vergil was comparable to a comet now, blitzing Yamamoto with all of his power.

* * *

AN: Well Vergil and Yamamoto are about to finish their fight but where is Dante's fight (more like a brawl) with Kenpachi at? Well you can find out next chapter.

Anyway, read and review on what happens next or just leave one on the story.

Peace.


	14. Dante vs Kenpachi

Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or Devil May Cry, both belong to their respective owners and I am in no way attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

With Dante…

The Devil/Human hybrid grinned as he ducked under Kenpachi's swing and moments later the now bo form of Cerberus slammed into Kenpachi's side, spikes of ice ripping through his skin only for a surge of Reiatsu to shatter the ice and Dante spun the bo and it knocked aside Kenpachi's next wild swing before he slammed it into the ground.

"Alright, play time's over." Dante announced as the ring from the tripartite nunchaku form of the ice cold Devil Arm was covered in a mass of razor sharp ice, giving it the appearance of a halberd before a wicked looking barbed spike erupted from the tip of it as a wicked spiked mace appeared at the bottom of it as the Demon Hunter spun it in one hand and it swung around his shoulder, the halberd part pointing upwards and the mace swung low to the ground and he used his free hand to give a 'Come on' gesture to Kenpachi.

The berserker Eleventh Division Captain complied and charged forward, his golden-yellow Reiatsu taking the form of a skull behind him.

Dante grinned as he swung up, his mace knocking Kenpachi's swing off course and into the air before he spun the weapon and the halberd part cut across Kenpachi's chest, his blood freezing before his monstrous Reiatsu intervened, destroying the ice and Kenpachi grinned before Dante leapt back and slammed the mace part into the ground.

A wave of spikes of ice shot forward only for Kenpachi to use a single swing of his sword to unleash an uncontrolled wave of energy to destroy them all as he rushed forward, his blade scraping across the ground.

'What the hell is this guy?' Dante asked as he ducked under Kenpachi's wild stabs and the spiked mace head slammed into his ribcage, Dante throwing most of his strength behind the blow and he was shocked when the ice shattered into countless pieces.

"So, you're really that weak?" Kenpachi asked before a kick threw Dante away and slamming into the broadside of Rebellion before Kenpachi blitzed forward and his blade slammed through Dante's chest and pierced through Rebellion before Kenpachi hoisted both up and flung them aside.

"The moment I start taking the fight seriously and using that Kendo and other shit that the old man forced me to learn and you start dying like all the other weaklings I face." Kenpachi spoke up, his face blank as Dante hung limply on his blade." No one ever lasts long once I start fighting seriously, all of you weaklings always die."

"Funny." Dante spoke as his body slowly moved so he was standing again." I thought you were just some weak shit, guess I can really cut loose against you if you can do this to me."

A burst of Demonic Energy threw Kenpachi back and his sword launched after him as Dante ripped it out of his chest before Cerberus vanished in a burst of cold air as Dante splayed the fingers of one hand out.

"So, I'll put my full effort into putting you down!" Dante roared as Rebellion flew into his hands and he was consumed in a flash of red light before it turned into a raging vortex.

From within the vortex of energy a clawed reptilian hand shot out and soon the changed form of Dante emerged from it.

His arms and legs had a reptilian look to them, his head seemed to produce spiked edges, glowing cracks along his chest sprouting from a single one at the center of his chest that seemed to be patterned after a star, his coat had merged with his body and split into three fin like protrusions at the end that looked similar to wings.

"So, you really want to fight then?" Kenpachi asked with a grin and Dante only laughed, his voice changed to a deeper and more menacing one as he spoke his next words as Rebellion surged forward.

"Fight you, no I want to kill you!" Dante roared as Kenpachi blocked Rebellion but a kick from Dante threw him back before the hybrid appeared behind him and kicked him in the back before appearing above him and driving his sword into Kenpachi's chest.

At least he would have if Kenpachi hadn't batted away Rebellion with his own sword and landed on his feet before slashing upward, another destructive blast of Reiatsu shooting towards Dante who tossed it aside with an Overdrive from Rebellion.

He landed on the ground an shot forward with a Stinger turning into a High Time that Kenpachi partially blocked but was still sent into the air where Dante mixed Overdrive with Trillion Stabs, bullets of energy tearing into Kenpachi who let loose a pulse of Reiatsu as he turned around and batted away the remaining bullets of energy as he found Dante gone below him.

Dante appeared at his side and used Prop to throw Kenpachi further into the air and several Overdrives surged upwards to slam into the powerful Captain.

Kenpachi only grinned as he let loose another burst of Reiatsu.

"Yes, this is what it means to fight!" Kenpachi roared as he shot downward as a golden-yellow comet." This is what it is to live!"

"Damn right!" Dante roared back as he shot up at him, his Demonic Energy consuming him and turning him into a crimson bullet that shot towards Kenpachi.

The swords of both clashed and the massive shockwave that was released threw both back, Kenpachi into the air and Dante into the ground.

Dante recovered through and flew low across the ground, a pair of black and red insect like wings sprouting from his back before he arced upwards only to see Kenpachi appear in front of him and cleave one of his wings off with a downward slash.

Dante spiraled out of control but used the out of control aspect of his fall to decimate Kenpachi with a Trillion Stabs from a Stinger he launched forward.

Kenpachi laughed, an insane laugh, as he stopped the rapidly moving blade with his free hand and ripped Dante towards him before his nodachi shot forward and blood splattered across the ground.

Dante was shocked at his casual attack on his Devil Trigger form and cursed before his hands turned black and something emerged from the back of his hands as he pointed the towards Kenpachi.

The merged forms of Ebony and Ivory unloaded round after round onto Kenpachi as he drew Luce and Ombra in a brief reprieve before firing double the amounts of rounds.

Kenpechi endured all of this with ease as Dante leapt back and his severed wing regrew and he shot into the air.

The guns were either hostered or absorbed into his skin as he flew high above the streets, Rebellion in both hands and charged with Demonic Energy.

He felt Kenpachi appear above him, aiming to cut off his legs when he spun around and a single Drive attack launched forward and Dante dive bombed the ground moments later, not caring that he cratered the ground on impact as a massive explosion consumed the insane and bloodthirsty Eleventh Division Captain.

He felt Vergil let his power out and turned towards the First Division building with a grin before it was consumed in an inferno and in a few moments a sphere of flames surrounded it.

"What is going on over there?" Dante asked as he exited his Devil Trigger and slid Rebellion onto his back." Vergil shouldn't need all that power for an old man, I felt his power when he was fighting the kid and it wasn't that big."

'Perhaps it is because he never released his Shikai.' the calm voice of Zangetsu answered in his mind.' It increases the power of the strongest of Shinigami up to five times more.'

'You could have told me that, I'm trying to help the kid here Old Man!' Dante snapped at the Zanpakuto spirit.

'Perhaps if you had listened when I explained this before you left than you would know it!' Zangetsu snapped moments later before calming down.' Anyway, Yamamoto has not even begun to unleash his power against Vergil.'

'Damn, I need to get there then.' Dante answered as he was about to teleport when he felt a blade slide through his chest.

He looked down only to find nothing and his eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Dante muttered before turning around and firing Kenpachi walking towards him, an insane grin on his face.

"We're not done yet kid, we've still haven't finished our fight yet." Kenpachi spoke up as Dante looked at the sphere of flames in the distance before sighing and drawing Rebellion.

"Let's get this over with then." Dante muttered before rushing forward, wearing a grin matching Kenpachi's." I'll bring you down and then go help my brother deal with that old man!"

"In your dreams!" Kenpachi shouted back.

The two clashed, the force the two put behind their swing actually tossing both their arms back before they surged forward again.

Kenpachi went to attack from above with his towering height only for Dante to lunge forward with Rebellion moving towards Kenpachi's heart only for the Captain to dodge the stab. Kenpachi moved so that he could attempt to cleave Dante in half at his waist only for the Demon Hunter to leap onto the blade and striking out with Rebellion.

Blood covered the ground as Kenpachi's grin only widened at the blood leaking from the deep gash in his chest.

"Good, good, that was made to kill!" Kenpachi roared before throwing a punch forward and Dante slammed into the ground before Kenpachi stabbed downward only for the white haired fighter to stop the blade between his hands and use it to pull himself up and slam two booted feet into Kenpachi's gut, throwing the Captain back.

Dante tossed away the sword and reaching forward had Rebellion shoot into his hands and he rushed forward.

He lunged forward with Rebellion shooting in front of him and flung it forward and it slammed into Kenpachi and Dante drew Ebony and Ivory before unleashing round after round into Rebellion's hilt and extended guard to keep the blade going and consequently sent Kenpachi crashing backwards.

Dante kept walking forward and noticed Kenpachi was beginning to get back up.

"You've got to be kidding me, what does it take to bring you down!" Dante snapped before firing at the building above Kenpachi.

The bullets bounced off of it and into Kenpachi's back and set him tumbling forward only for Dante to fire shots off the ground in front of him to push him back up before he put his two guns out at the side.

"Jackpot." Dante called out before firing a single round from each bullet.

Both rounds bounced off of the buildings at his sides for an instant before slamming into Kenpachi's chest and Dante holstered his smoking guns.

'I didn't kill him but this will keep him down.' Dante thought as he reached forward with one hand before pulling back and Rebellion shot forward as he turned around and a few flips in the air before it slid into the holder on his back.

Kenpachi collapsed forward and was quickly laying in a puddle of blood before his small pink haired child-like Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi landed at his side and hoisted his massive frame onto her small shoulder and the shocked Dante turned to her.

"Hi Dante, thanks for giving Ken-chan a good fight, I'll see you around the Eleventh!" Yachiru called out to him, her free hand waving before she leaped off.

Dante simply turned around, struggling to keep a stony face.

"This place is just weird sometimes."

"You're telling me." A deep male voice answered and Dante let out a scream.

"You're not helping, you're a damn talking cat half the time!"

"So?"

Dante decided to just leap away at that point and head towards the sphere of flames before it seemingly imploded and he cursed before increasing his speed.

'Wherever all that stuff is going is actually stronger than the hellfire Ifrit uses and that stuff is pretty hot, what the hell is Vergil fighting?' Dante asked himself as he began teleporting, reaching his destination in seconds and seeing Yamamoto and Vergil collide and being thrown away by the explosive shockwave of energy.

* * *

AN: Well, Dante beat Kenpachi (duh) and got to Vergil just when his fight with Yamamoto ended.

There may be a flashback next chapter so be prepared for it.

Anyway read and review on how the story could be better.

Peace.


	15. Sparda vs Yamamoto and Discussions

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Bleach or Devil May Cry, both belong to their respective owners and I am in no way attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

One thousand two hundred years ago in Soul Society…

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto let out a sigh at the devastation around him.

'It is necessary.' Yamamoto reminded himself as he walked away.' It was needed to restore the balance of the worlds.'

He still found disgust at himself as he heard the screams of souls as the Demons and Devils rampaged across Soul Society, the Seireitei the only part untouched but its gates sealed and its walls guarded, the Shinigami on guard there ordered to kill whatever came into sight.

'Home can be rebuilt, crops planted again, the land will heal. But the destruction of all three worlds will never heal.' Yamamoto told himself as he looked on to the destruction his deal had brought.' But was it worth it, agreeing to allow such mindless destruction to return the balance to the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo?'

A Devil he recognized as Berial, the Devil said to have conquered hellfire and now it bends to his whims, ran through several building ad aimed to destroy a larger one when something stopped his sword.

"Sparda!" the Devil roared as he was knocked back." How dare you show yourself here betrayer!"

"Your destruction ends here Berial, I will send all of our kind back through that gate!"

"That shall never happen, a Soul has given us this destruction!" Berial roared and the named Sparda let out a roar of rage.

"Who!" Sparda demanded as a violet pillar of Demonic Energy threw Berial onto his back." I will destroy them for such a crime!"

"His name is…" Berial began before he was consumed in flames and thrown away.

Yamamoto has used Shunpo to reach the scene and Ryujin Jakka was already released.

"Who are you to attempt to stop this?" Yamamoto asked the human sized Devil in front of him.

"I am the Dark Knight Sparda." Sparda announced as he drew the broadsword known as the Force Edge off his back, flames engulfing it before it changed into his personal sword." Now, tell me why you have allowed Mundus to invade this world!"

"You do not understand the necessity of this, the three realms of existence would have been destroyed if I had not allowed this." Yamamoto spoke and Sparda growled.

"And you believe Mundus to cease his invasion?" Sparda asked, his tone almost amused before with his free hand he gestured to the destruction around the two." You have presented my former ruler with an entire new realm to conquer and to eventually destroy! You have put all three realms you seek to protect in immense danger!"

"I do not have time for this!" Yamamoto roared as he lost his patience with the Devil criticizing him and swept Ryujin jakka forward." Ennetsu Jigoku!"

Seven pillars of flames immediately consumed Sparda but with a swipe of his own sword he had tossed away the flames.

Yamamoto growled at this before unleashing wave after wave of fire on Sparda who responded with his own hellfire, easily beating back Yamamoto's own.

'What is this?' Yamamoto asked himself as he saw Sparda effortlessly cast aside his flames, all of his Reiatsu poured into them and none of them even burning the Devil.

"Ennetsu Jigoku!" Yamamoto roared again and immediately the flames around him formed into seven roaring pillars that surrounded Sparda.

Sparda merely chuckled before letting out a pulse of his Demonic Energy.

The flames were immediately blasted away and Yamamoto was more than shocked now.

'He did not even use his sword against me!' Yamamoto thought in shock.' Is his power truly this overwhelming?'

"Use your Bankai." Sparda suddenly spoke as he stabbed his sword into the ground." You won't stand a chance even if I don't use my sword nothing will change."

The young Captain-Commander was silent for moment before he was consumed by the roaring inferno that was his rage.

"You dare order me!" Yamamoto roared as he cast Ryujin Jakka out to the side." You dare demand me to use Bankai!"

"Of course, you stand no chance without it." Sparda answered back, casually examining his claws.

'I heard this infuriates Humans, perhaps it will do the same with Souls.' Sparda thought and smirked as Yamamoto lost it.

"TAIMATSU!" Yamamoto roared and the amount of fire that roared forward as Yamamoto slashed towards Sparda was comparable to a sun.

Sparda mimicked yawning as he held out one hand.

The flames dissipated as a barrier of Demonic Energy extended from his palm.

Yamamoto let loose a surge of Reiatsu into Ryujin Jakka and his Zanpakuto let loose another torrent of flames.

Sparda knocked it into the air, his movements lazy and uncaring and Yamamoto let out a growl.

"Ennetsu Jigoku!" Yamamoto roared and blue pillars of flames roared forward and consumed Sparda in seconds, not giving him time to move.

The pillars imploded on themselves and Yamamoto still wasn't done.

"Taimatsu!" Yamamoto called out as a torrent of blue fire erupted from Ryujin Jakka and Yamamoto shaped it into a ruthless jagged blade that shot forward before repeating the process again and again with no remorse, each blade growing larger and larger and slamming into Sparda without mercy.

The barrage lasted a few minutes before Yamamoto stopped, stabbing his Zanpakuto into the ground and nearly collapsing from his massive loss of Reiatsu.

'He is not dead!' Ryujin Jakka hurriedly roared in his mind.' Do not let him waiting fool you into a false sense of security!'

Yamamoto immediately straightened and just in time as Sparda walked out of the inferno that he had been consumed in.

He was unharmed, not even ash covering his body.

"Is that all you are capable of?" Sparda asked the exhausted Yamamoto who growled as he pushed himself off his blade.

"What will it take to kill you?" Yamamoto growled and Sparda actually broke into mad crackling at that, enough that he collapsed against a molten rock.

"You think you can actually kill me?" Sparda managed to ask, getting his laughter under control and struggling to keep a straight face at Yamamoto's glare." You believe you are even a threat to me?"

"I am the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, I am more than a match for any threat!" Yamamoto shouted back and Sparda gestured around them.

"Look around you, look at what is gone from this world now!" Sparda commanded and Yamamoto's eyes darted around, examining an empty battlefield.

"Where are the Demons?" Yamamoto asked, shocked that in his few minutes of battle with Sparda the countless Demons and thousands of Devils attacking Soul Society had vanished.

"They have fled to what they believe is safety under their ruler Mundus from my mere presence. I am what all being fear in all realms, I am a Devil that has awoken and for that all others either flee in fear me or flock to me in praise!" Sparda spoke and Yamamoto grew pale.

'I knew I recognized his name, he is the Devil that the others warned me would arrive if I accepted the deal from Mundus!' Yamamoto thought in shock and, dare he even think it let alone say it, sheer terror at the being in front of him.' He is that Devil!'

"I see it in your eyes, the fear my name instills." Sparda spoke up as he saw the fear in Yamamoto's eyes before grinning as he spoke his next words in a tone someone would take with a child." It is okay to show fear, even Mundus refuses to even speak my true name, thus he has named me the Dark Knight."

Yamamoto decided on several things at that moment.

One was to never deal with Demons and Devils again.

Two was to listen to the Captains he had chosen to fight beside him when they were against one of his ideas.

And three was…

"BANKAI…!" Yamamoto roared as the blue flames around him turned black as they surged to him and into his Zanpakuto.

Sparda grinned as he let his Demonic Energy go, it rolling over the battlefield and crashing against Yamamoto's Reiatsu with the force of a tidal wave only to be thrown away as the flames surging around Yamamoto collapsed into his Zanpakuto and a great surge of his increased Reiatsu threw away the Demonc Energy.

"…Zanka no Tachi." Yamamoto announced as he held an old and weathered katana in his hands.

"So, this is your Bankai?" Sparda asked, almost unimpressed." You just got more power and a really ugly looking blade?"

"Experience will correct you." Yamamoto spoke before rushing forward with several rapid uses of Shunpo.

He aimed to lightly graze Sparda, assurance in his Bankai to deal with him, when the Devil did the most unexpected thing imaginable.

He stopped the blade in his free hand and to Yamamoto's shock he was unharmed.

"What is this? How did you do this?" Sparda asked for Yamamoto with a grin and a mocking tone as he slowly pushed forward, bending the blade and Yamamoto's arm backwards." How can this Devil stop my incinerating Bankai? How can he overwhelm my power so easily? Why is he so powerful against me, a mere Devil able to defeat a Shinigami?"

Yamamoto was silent but found himself shaking in sheer terror at whatever stood in front of him as it was definitely no Demon or Devil, not even a Soul.

'Am I going to die?' Yamamoto asked himself as he felt the fear rolling off of his usually confident Zanpakuto.' Is this Devil going to kill me with my own Zanpakuto?'

"No." Sparda answered Yamamoto's question before ripping his Zanpakuto from his hands and throwing it away behind him as he turned away from the Captain Commander and began walking away." I have sworn an oath not to kill those not of my kin."

"And what is to stop me from attacking you once you let your guard down?" Yamamoto asked and Sparde chuckled.

"You couldn't harm me at your full power as I toyed with you, if I were to fight seriously than you and this entire realm would be destroyed." Sparda spoke up before grabbing his sword and it reverted back into the Force Edge as he pointed it towards Yamamoto without turning around.

"But do know this Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, I know your name and I hold a power you cannot seek to comprehend. If you attempt the same or similar of what you have done today again then I will have no choice but to unleash more of my power against this place and if I do that than I shall eradicate it and everything within it." Sparda spoke up as his demonic form slowly fades away as the Force Edge absorbed his Demonic Energy to show a white haired man with piercing eyes that seemed to change color, one moment a dark red to change into a vibrant blue." I will not regret my actions towards this realm as I have enough power to keep the other two in balance without you're corrupted black heart plaguing either."

"I have a black heart?" Yamamoto asked sarcastically as Zanka no Tachi appeared in his hands." I am saving the souls of Soul Society!"

"By condemning them to the death and destruction my Demon brethren create wherever they go?" Sparda asked him before laughing." You surely are a fool if you believe that you have protected them, you have damaged this realm and it will not heal from it until you are nothing but dust in the wind."

"Others will rise to my place and see the necessity of the actions of today." Yamamoto shot back and Sparda turned around to face him, his eyes worse than the dark depths of a bottomless abyss.

"And what of the Humans of the World of the Living and of the Souls within Hueco Mundo, will those there agree with you on such a choice?" Sparda asked and Yamamoto growled his next words.

"I bring the Humans here from their barbaric world and the Hollows of Hueco Mundo are animals that must be put down, they have consumed countless souls for their wretched existence." Yamamoto spoke, his voice like a growl and Sparda moved Force Edge faster than someone could blink.

Yamamoto closed his eyes in preparation for death only for Sparda to place the weapon on his back and begin a slow mocking clap.

"Those are the words the Devil King and Ruler of the Underworld Mundus would use, how incredible to meet another one of my former king." Sparda spoke and Yamamoto snarled at that.

"Do not dare to compare me to that animal Mundus!" Yamamoto yelled and Sparda chuckled at his loss of temper.

"Temper, temper boy." Sparda spoke with a grin as he mocked the young Yamamoto.

Zanka no Tachi shot forward only for Sparda to stop the Zanpakuto with his finger.

"What?" Yamamoto managed to ask before he felt the cold steel of a blade cut through his stomach.

"I've cut through everything but your spine, don't make a move boy or you'll fall to the ground." Sparda spoke and a single step forward proved Sparda correct.

He collapsed to the ground as Sparda stood above him, letting some of his Demonic Energy out as he rose his foot into the air before bringing it down on Zanka no Tachi.

A surge of Demonic Energy and Yamamoto faintly heard the roar of agony from his Zanpakuto Spirit before Zanka no Tachi shattered into countless pieces before reforming into Ryujin Jakka.

"Know this child, I repaired your blade once I destroyed your Bankai not out of the goodness of my heart but because I find you a necessary evil until I myself can stop what you have done here today." Sparda told Yamamoto, blood pooling around the Captain Commander as the Devil crouched down and pulled the Shinigami's head up by his long black beard." But know this, if you attempt this again, I will destroy not only your form but send your soul to face the torments it deserves until I see you have truly understood the scope of your actions today."

He threw him down and when Yamamoto mustered the strength to lift his head once again he found Sparda gone and he himself fading out of consciousness.

'Damn you Sparda, damn you.' Yamamoto thought before he was gone from the conscious world.

Present day…

'Your brats are just as annoying as you Sparda.' Yamamoto thought as he surged towards Vergil, the flames covering him changing to a dark blue before all condensing around his blade as it seamlessly melted into his arm.

'I have become one with my Zanpakuto for now, this will be my last move of this battle.' Yamamoto thought as the purple aura consuming Vergil surged into Yamato and the demonic blade gained a purple glow to it that only grew in intensity before the blade seemed to be made of dark purple metal.

'Let's see if the story father told me is true.' Vergil thought the instant before the two clashed.

Moments after Sparda had left the battlefield…

The Devil let out a scream as flames consumed him for a moment, the Demonic Energy he had devoted to keeping the powers of Zanka no Tachi delayed now failing and he felt himself slowly burning away.

A fresh surge of Demonic Energy threw off the effects a few moments later and Sparda forced himself off of his prone form on his stomach to a crouch.

Despite all the pain he felt and the smoke rising from his still burning flesh he smirked.

"You are one of a kind Genryusai, you've managed to do what even Mundus himself failed to do with that Bankai of yours." Sparda spoke to no one as he dragged himself to his feet and began his stride again.

'You've made me hesitate in battling you again, age will only fan the heat of your flames as you learn control and train your body more for what your Bankai can do to you.' Sparda thought as he sensed the energy of a Devil nearby and he grinned before taking off in a sprint before teleporting right next to Berial.

"We never finished our chat Beiral, I will teach you to enter this world uninvited!" Sparda roared as he charged forward, ignoring the burst of hellfire directed at him by Berial as he entered his demonic form once again and the Force Edge transformed back into his sword.

"Die you traitorous scum!" Berial let loose a roar of his own as he charged towards Sparda, his sword raised and engulfed in all of the power of his hellfire.

'Soon, we'll meet again Genryusai and I hope you're ready for it.' Sparda thought as he knocked aside Berial's powerful blow before charging forward.

Present day…

The result off the two titans clashing was a massive explosion and Vergil found himself thrown across the ruined First Division barracks and would have continued rolling if a hand hadn't grabbed his boot.

"Hey Vergil, you look terrible right now." Dante commented as Vergil only growled.

"I…at…least didn't rely…on De..vil…Trigger…brother." Vergil managed out before passing out.

Dante simply threw him over his shoulder as Yoruichi arrived at his side.

"Did he really bring down Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Yoruichi asked, looking around amazed at the destruction surrounding her.

"Nah, the Old Guy just took down Vergil, he used most of his energy to do it so he's down for now." Dante answered after a short moment of silence and he looked down at his hands, seeing them fading in and out, one moment they were solid and the next they were transparent." But I'm out of here, I've used up all my energy at this point from fighting that Zaraki guy and then getting here to save Vergil."

"What am I supposed to do when you two leave?" Yoruichi asked and Dante shrugged, well as most as he could with his brother on one shoulder." There's still the fact of Ichigo being…"

"He's not dead." Vergil somehow managed to drag out the words as he lifted his head up." Whatever Sui-Feng is doing is working, his soul is stabilizing itself once again."

"So what will be the effects on the kid then?" Yoruichi asked as she vanished with Shunpo and Dante followed after her.

"Unknown." Vergil muttered.

"I thought you were unconscious?"

An elbow to the back shut Dante up, for not at least.

"I just don't have feeling in most of my body right now, I never said I was unconscious." Vergil spoke up as he looked towards Yoruichi." Anythiny else you plan on asking or can I return to Kurosaki's Inner World now?"

"I didn't know you had to ask." Yoruichi spoke with the cat equivalent of a grin before shrugging her shoulders." I guess you can go."

Dante and Vergil both vanished moments later, well moments after Vergil decided to flip Yoruichi off.

The former Second Division Captain changed back to her normal form and used several uses of Shunpo to appear back in Sui-Feng's office to find her gone.

'Who moved her?' Yoruichi thought as she glanced around the room.' The flood isn't marked at all, it's polished for a reason, there are no signs of any entry at all even.'

"What's wrong with you?" a familiar voice asked and Yoruichi barely dared to hope as she turned around and her eyes looked over a familiar black clothed figure with Sui-Feng with him.

The figure tilted up their black fedora to show chocolate brown eyes meeting Yoruichi's yellow ones.

"Did you miss me?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked, a mile wide grin on his face as Yoruichi stared at his revived form in shock.

Not even his clothes were damaged anymore and Ichigo noticed where her graze went.

"Sui-Feng helped me get some new clothes, my old stuff was soaked in blood." Ichigo spoke up as he walked up to the still shocked exile." But why are you acting like you've seen a ghost?"

"Shut up kid." Yoruichi spoke up with a grin on her face." You had all of us scared to death."

"Well, as fun as it was to do that, could you tell me what I missed while I was dead?" Ichigo asked and a quick relay of events had Ichigo face palm.

'And they called me impulsive when the two of them go after the two strongest people in Soul Society with two half-baked plans with no type of Intel on who they were fighting.' Ichigo thought with a sigh.' I am so fucked right now if I don't fix this mess.'

"Alright, anything good besides that?" Ichigo asked and he cursed his luck as at that moment the large and overweight form of the Second Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda broke down the doors to her office.

"Captain! We've captured all of the Ryoka except one!" Omaeda shouted as he ran into the office.

He found Sui-Feng behind her desk working in paperwork.

'Thank the Soul King I had my personal guard on gate duty when Ichigo was killed.' Sui-Feng thought as he looked up.' It would be all over Seireitei now if I didn't and Byakuya never flaunts his kills, he'll only inform everyone at the next Captain Meeting if he even says anything.'

"And?" Sui-Feng asked and Omaeda paled." What of the last one?"

"Well, Captain, I have the entire Division moving throughout the Seireitei and we're about to begin searches in the upper levels of the Rukonagi." Omaeda spoke after a few moments.

"Then get out and inform me when you actually have all of them in custody!" Sui-Feng shouted and Omaeda hurried to the hole in the wall where the door once was." And bring the Ryoka to me!"

Omaeda paused at that and glanced fearfully at his Captain.

"I can't do that, Central 46 ordered their executions in a few days by the Sokyoku." Omaeda answered and Sui-Feng growled.

"Out. Now." the Captain spoke with barely contained fury and Omaeda hurried out of the room and the Second Division barracks entirely.

Ichigo crawled out from under the desk and merely rose an eyebrow at the small dust cloud the Lieutenant kicked up in his frantic run from the division.

"I never knew a man that big could move that fast." Ichigo commented and Yoruichi chuckled while Sui-Feng managed a grin before Ichigo suddenly turned serious.

"But right now isn't the time for jokes." Ichigo spoke up and Yoruichi nodded.

"I could call Kisuke, he can bring in help for this one." Yoruichi spoke up and Ichigo nodded.

"I'm going to need it if I'm going up against the Gotei 13 at an execution, most of the Captains and Lieutenants will probably be there so I need some power this time." Ichigo spoke up.

"So you're going to try Bankai again?" Yoruichi asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I'm not trying Bankai again. I'm going to get Bankai and then use it to go kill Byakuya Kuchiki for killing me." Ichigo answered with a grin." It's about time I show the Gotei 13 what I can really do."

"Is that it?" Sui-Feng asked and Ichigo shook his head again.

"I need to know who's I'm having as backup before I make a concrete plan." Ichigo spoke up before walking up to Sui-Feng from where he stood at the window." But right now the two of us have to talk about something."

Yoruichi noticed Sui-Feng blush at Ichigo's words and merely rose a purple eyebrow at it.

'I wonder what she did to bring Ichigo back in the first place, it was a fact that he was dead so how did Sui-Feng manage reviving the kid?' Yoruichi thought as Sui-Feng lead Ichigo to the hidden room in the office and both stepped inside.

Yoruichi shrugged as the two disappeared and instead settled for a nap in the sun in her cat form.

'If it's important they'll either tell me or Kisuke will drag it out of them.' Yoruichi thought with a yawn as she stretched on the desk before laying her head down on her paws.' If it's not then this nap is the perfect thing to kill some time with.'

* * *

AN: Well I explained why Yamamoto is so opposed to the Sons of Sparda from a fear from a beating from the Dark Knight Sparda himself after he made a deal with Mundus and believe me when I say that deal is going to come back and haunt him, Soul Society, and especially Ichigo.

And speaking of Ichigo, he's back but he's woken up to some bad news. His friends are all going to be killed in a few days and now he's calling in reinforcements. I wonder who they are?

And by the way I'm skipping the training scene so you'll have to wait to see who's coming with Ichigo to the execution and if his second attempt at Bankai works.

Anyway read and review on the story.

Peace.


	16. Execution Stopped, Reinforcements Arrive

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Bleach or Devil May Cry, both belong to their respective owners and I am not attempting to make a profit from his work of fiction.

* * *

The Eighth Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku sighed as he looked at the group of three Ryoka and Rukia Kuchiki were dragged past him bound by Kido.

"Is this really necessary?" Shunsui asked as he turned to his long-time friend and fellow Captain Jushiro Ukitake." They're all just kids, even that Rukia girl."

"We cannot disobey the orders of the Central 46 and with Yama-jiji in the Fourth Division for an undisclosed period of time we have to show the others what it means to be a Captain during this time." Jushiro answered as the group was raised on a large white platform as the Sokyoku was unleashed and circled around the hill high in the air.

Gunshots suddenly rang out and the bird of flames screamed as it was contained in a Kido barrier.

"What was that?" Jushiro asked, his Zanpakuto drawn as Shunsui did the same and the two seamlessly watched each other's blind spots as they went back to back.

"No idea but it can't be good." Shunsui answered, his daisho swords drawn and ready to fight." Be on your guard Jushiro."

"I should say the same to you." Jushiro answered back.

"Wait, what is that up there?" the voice of Fifth Division Captain Sosuke Aizen asked as he pointed up to the trapped Sokyoku.

A figure in black had appeared at the platform and grabbed it before pushing it back to the ground and hopping onto it.

"Kurosaki-san, where the hell have you been?" Uryu asked, a small grin on his face as Ichigo looked over the group with a smirk.

"What can I say, I'm a somewhat busy guy." Ichigo answered back as he held the sheathed form of Zangetsu in one hand and held his hat in the other.

"Well, this got interesting very quickly." Gin commented as he drew the wakizashi that was Shinso only to feel the tip of a blade pressing into his back.

"I wouldn't move another muscle if I were you." a voice spoke from behind him.

"Kisuke Urahara, why am I not surprised?" Mayuri commented from nearby and his words drew the attention of most of the Captains.

"Man, this day isn't going to end very well." Shunsui commented before raising his voice." Captains, form up!"

Several uses of Shunpo later and the twelve remaining Captains of the Gotei 13 formed into a tight circle in the center of Sokyoku Hill.

"Well, well, well, isn't this interesting?" Kisuke commented as he looked up towards Ichigo." Kurosaki, get them out of here!"

"On it!" Ichigo shouted back down before snapping his finger and a violet seal of energy appeared on the platform as Ichigo stepped off it with a wave.

"Dammit, he did it again!" Uryu shouted just before the platform vanished from sight.

Ichigo dropped down to the ground and gave a quick spin as he landed before turning to the Captains.

"So, what do you think about my new look?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

He had only added the shoulder holsters of Ebony and Ivory and a black and red duster coat to cover them along with a pair of black sunglasses.

"It gives off a Matrix vibe right?" Ichigo asked as he struck a pose as he tossed Zangetsu into the air." I mean I have the sunglasses and everything right now, anybody who's seen any of the movies will know it."

"Is he serious?" Gin managed to ask while fighting to keep his ever present grin on his face, he himself shocked that Ichigo was discussing his clothes instead of his impending fight with the Captains of the Gotei 13.

"I am." Ichigo answered before moving faster than most could see and drawing Ebony and Ivory from their shoulder holsters and he grinned at the Captains.

"I'm going to tell you a little special thing about these guns." Ichigo told them all before he began firing Reiatsu bullets infused with Kido." They absorb, analyze, and then memorize the Reishi in the air, allowing me to use it however I wish."

Ichigo then suddenly ceased firing and ducked, just in time to avoid a sword swipe from Byakuya who had used Shunpo to appear behind him.

His next attack was stopped by Kaname Tosen blurring forward and grabbing Ichigo's guns from him before tossing him back with a kick to the gut.

Ichigo grinned even as he flew backwards before he drew Luce and Ombra from a holster on his back and let loose another barrage on the Captains.

"Hado #33: Sokatsuki!" Ichigo called out and the blue fire coated bullets exploded into a miniature inferno.

"This is getting annoying." Kenpachi growled before rushing Ichigo.

"Kirisaki, Benihime!" Kisuke called out and Kenpachi was thrown away by a barrage of explosive crimson energy bullets.

"Is it really just us two?" Ichigo asked as he holstered Luce and Ombra after nailing Tosen with several Byakurai infused shots and snatching Ebony and Ivory out of the air.

"No, I just don't see the need to call in everyone at once." Kisuke answered and Ichigo sighed as he caught the falling Zangetsu.

"Well then excuse me a moment, I have ass that needs kicking." Ichigo spoke up before drawing Zangetsu with one hand and holding the sheath in the other." And I guess I'm using everything right off the bat."

"So your using Bankai?" Kisuke asked as Ichigo only smirked.

"I never said that." Ichigo answered before rushing forward.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo called out as a massive crescent of blue energy slammed into the ground an instant later and scattered the Captains.

He shot towards Byakuya and teleported behind him before kicking him in the back of the knee and then grabbing his neck and sliding Zangetsu underneath the Captain's chin, pressing the edge of the blade to the Captain's throat.

"What are you waiting for?" Byakuya demanded and Ichigo grinned before he flipped the blade into an ice pick grip.

"Strike, Zangetsu." Ichigo spoke after a moment and Gilgamesh covered his arms in a flash of light." Freeze, Zangetsu."

The bo form of Cerberus appeared in one hand and he slammed it into Byakuya, knocking him away.

"Alright, this should do." Ichigo commented as he spun the bo in his hands, moving from one hand to the other as the air froze around the ends of the staff as the head of a guandao appeared at either end of the Devil Arm." I'll beat you this way."

"We will see about that Ryoka." Byakuya spoke up before drawing his Zanpakuto and holding it out in front of him." Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The blade broke down into petals and Ichigo merely chuckled as the small blades surged towards him.

A quick stab of Cerberus in the air and a solid wall of ice protected him and it grew around the petals on contact.

'A good defense.' Byakuya thought as he pulled the petals back before more could be frozen and used one of the rarely known abilities of Senbonzakura.

His blade returned with a surge of Reiatsu on his part and he released his Shikai once again, the new petals replacing those frozen from Ichigo's defense.

'Let's see what he can offensively.' Byakuya thought as he had some petals swirl around him but the majority broke into eight strands and shot forward, aiming to revolve around Ichigo in an rapidly closing sphere before they would implode, liquefying the teen.

Ichigo grinned right before he vanished and lashed out with Cerberus towards Byakuya from above.

The petals in front of him surged forward as a wall and threw Ichigo back but those in front were frozen and instead of wasting the extra Reiatsu in moving the heavier petals he simply released Senbonzakura once again.

With a flick of his wrist the petals formed into blades that shot forward and Ichigo simply spun the bo in front of him to form a circle of ice that Byakuya smirked at.

'He's blind.' Byakuya thought before the petals curved to the side and Ichigo cursed before teleporting away.

Bakuya followed his Reiatsu and found him behind him, one of the guandao heads of Cerberus aiming to cut off his head only for Byakuya to sidestep it with Shunpo and Ichigo only managed to strike his falling haori and cover it in ice.

"Is that all you've got?" Ichigo asked and Byakuya simply appeared in the air above him.

"You still have not seen the true abilities of my Zanpakuto boy, know that this fight will end in your death." Byakuya spoke up before unleashing another wave of petals towards Ichigo.

Ichigo cursed before throwing Cerberus like a javelin and the saws on the greaves of Gilgamesh roared to life as he cleanly cut through the wave of petals aiming to engulf him as Cerberus slammed into the ground and Ichigo grinned as massive icicles burst out of the ground and Byakuya immediately vanished with Shunpo and appeared behind Ichigo.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!" Byakuya called out and a sphere of yellow energy appeared in his free hand as he pointed it at Ichigo.

'Shit!' Ichigo cursed as he could only shield himself with the gauntlets of Gilgamesh as he was blasted by the lightning bolt like blast.

Byakuya through wasn't finished as he tracked Ichigo's falling form from the cloud of smoke the blast created.

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!" Byakuya called out as he made a pushing motion with his palms and the devastating blue beam of energy slammed into Ichigo moments later and powered him into the ground yet Byakuya still wasn't done with him.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Byakuya called out and the six rods of light slammed into Ichigo and the trapped teen noticed the swarm of petals surging upwards and forming into a single drill like tendril.

'Dammit!' Ichigo cursed as he let out a surge of Reiatsu but Byakuya had already reinforced the spell with the incarnation moments later, strengthening it several times over and leaving Ichigo trapped long enough for the petals to slam down into him.

The ground cratered around him and Ichigo let out a scream as he felt the petals rip through him.

Byakuya watched from above, a twitch of his fingers adding more and more force to the petals as he attempted to drill through Ichigo.

"Die Ryoka!" Byakuya called down to him as he pulled his hand down and the petals drew back before he shot it forward and the petals slammed down with enough force to disperse on impact.

Instead of the bloody smear he was expecting he found nothing but destroyed rocks turned to dust.

'He was moved at the last second.' Byakuya thought as he turned to the side to see a figure crouched next to the now wounded teen.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw the Captain of the Second Division Sui-Feng crouching down next to Ichigo.

'What is going on here?' Byakuya thought in shock before he had to dodge a crescent of red energy.

He turned to find Kisuke Urahara now standing in front of him, his hat discarded and Benihime still smoking with energy, a glance at Ichigo and his eyes hardened as he turned back to the Kuchiki Clan Head.

"Your fight is with me now Kuchiki." Urahara spoke and Byakuya felt a small amount of fear as he locked eyes with the former Captain.

Bloodlust seemed to leak off of Urahara in wave after colossal wave and only his experience in battle stopped him from curling into a ball and trembling in fright.

'I now see why many feared the man, even the Captains like Kyoraku and Ukitake.' Byakuya thought before with a quick use of Shunpo he moved a few dozen meters backward only to find that Urahara had vanished from sight.

"Where is he?"

"Above you Kuchik-san."

"Shibari, Benihime!"

The net descending down on the Captain was narrowly avoided and Byakuya decided not to pull any punches.

All of the petals of Senbonzakura surged towards him and formed into three blades that hovered in front of Byakuya.

"Bankai…" Byakuya called out as the three blades fell into the ground and moments later three long corridors of blades emerged from the ground, each seemingly going on forever in each direction."…Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The Captain was consumed in a raging vortex of petals as wave after wave surged towards Urahara who merely grinned as he vanished using Shunpo.

"Kirisaki, Benihime!" Urahara called out as he slashed his sword several times.

Multiple shields of crimson energy appeared in front of him and fired off a barrage of explosive bullets that scattered the petals coming towards him.

'Fool, I have him now.' Byakuya thought as his hands guided the scattered petals to attack Urahara from all directions excluding the front, boxing him in with his own shields.

Kisuke merely grinned at that before Benihime let out a pulse of red energy from the blade that completely covered Urahara in moments.

"Tsuppane, Benihime." Urahara spoke just as the petals converged on him.

'He didn't even try to dodge it!' Byakuya thought in absolute shock.' Why?'

'Kuchiki-san, pay attention!' the voice of Senbonzakura snapped in his mind and he heeded his advice as Kisuke burst out of the mass of petals and slashed several times towards Byakuya.

"Nake, Benihime!" Urahara called out and Byakuya cursed as several crescents of energy raced towards him and he made the mistake of focusing all of his attention of defending himself from them.

He easily repelled them with a wave of his hand and petals pierced through them from the side before scattering within them, completely destroying the attack.

Byakuya turned his attention back to the former Captain only to find that he had disappeared.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara called out as the net fell onto the surprised Byakuya before Kisuke made good of use of several rapid Shunpo.

"Kirisaki, Benihime." Urahara called out and Byakuya quickly drew the petals towards him as a dozen crimson shields appeared all around him, forming a sphere that Kisuke quickly filled with a pulse of Reiatsu to each shield, causing them to grow until they all connected.

A hail of energy bullets fired on the trapped Byakuya from all direction and Kisuke merely sighed as he walked away.

Byakuya formed the entirety of his Bankai into a sphere to protect him only for it to only lasts a few moments before it was blasted apart by the sheer intensity of the attack.

"Well that was boring." Kisuke commented as he vanished using Shunpo, catching Byakuya's falling form and lowering him to the ground as the petals fell to the ground before forming a vortex that quickly began shrinking.

Senbonzakura had sealed itself in moments as its user was rendered unconscious and laid on the ground beside him.

'You owe me one Ichigo, it was harder than it looked to not kill the guy.' Kisuke thought as he glanced towards the teen.

Kisuke suddenly disappeared, just as a blade descended where he was at moments before.

"You look pretty strong old man." Kenpachi spoke with a grin and Kisuke glanced around the hill, finding Yoruichi had emerged and was working with Sui-Feng to fend of Gin and Toshiro, the two putting aside their differences to attack the two in unison.

He found that the Lieutenants had arrived as well and cursed as he found himself surrounded.

'Ichigo's going to be down for a few minutes so Sui-Feng and Yoruichi are stuck there until he heals while I'm alone out here.' Kisuke thought before sighing.' Looks like it's time to bring in the reinforcements.'

"Well, looks like I'm surrounded." Kisuke spoke as he raised Benihime in the air." Kirisaki, Benihime."

A single red energy bullet launched from the tip and Kisuke shielded his eyes with his hat as he drew it out of his robes.

A blinding light erupted in the air an nearly a dozen new Reiatsu signatures appeared on the hill.

"Took you long enough Kisuke, I thought they had managed to kill you for a moment." a blonde haired man with a grin spoke.

"Good to see you too Shinji-san." Kisuke spoke up as he turned to the new group behind him." You could have come before my signal through."

"Where's the fun in that?" Shinji asked before turning to a large pink haired man in a green suit." Hachi, go help heal the kid."

"Give me a few minutes." the now named Hachi responded before vanishing through the use of Shunpo.

"I'll give you all the time you need." a brown eyed and white haired man in a dark purple A-shirt with dark green cargo pants and orange fingerless gloves on spoke with a grin as he knocked his fist together before cracking his knuckles." So, who do we have to kill?"

"It's pretty much everyone here Kensei." Shinji answered as he rose a hand up to his feet." And I think we start right now."

As one the group of eight former Shinigami moved their hand over their face and masks covered them.

"Let's go!" Shinji ordered and with a quick use of Shunpo the masked Shinigami charged forward towards the remaining Gotei 13 Captains.

* * *

AN: Well the Visored had arrived and they're all ready for a fight.

Well, read and review.

Peace.


	17. End of the Ryoka Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry and both belong to their respective owners and I am not attempting or making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Ichigo cursed his slow healing and he cursed Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Alright, no more playing around during a fight." Ichigo muttered as he sat up and glanced down at the raw red patch of skin where Byakuya's Zanpakuto had drilled into him at and let out a sigh.

'I'm going to stop wearing a shirt if this keeps up.' Ichigo thought as he stood up as the sheathed form of Zangetsu appeared in his hands.

"Well, I missed a lot." Ichigo commented as he saw the group Kisuke had called the Visored had arrived and the former Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants had gladly taken there revenge on the Gotei 13.

All but three Captains were laying on the ground and Ichigo was glad they had kept to the no kill order.

"So you're finally up?" Yoruichi asked as Ichigo tore off his ruined shirt.

"Yeah, did it all go according to plan?" Ichigo asked the former Captain only to meet silence.

He looked up only to see Yoruichi lying face down in a pool of blood.

He face palmed.

"Please tell me she didn't just do that because I don't have a shirt on right now, please?" Ichigo asked only to meet silence and instead sighed before walking past a bright red Sui-Feng and drawing Zangetsu out its sheath.

He found what he needed to cut and grinned as he slashed forward.

"Judgment Cut." Ichigo whispered and moments later the white haired Captain still standing collapsed and before anyone could blink he had rolled out of his previous spot after slashing Zangetsu several times in the air and tossing it up into the air.

He drew Luce and Ombra from the holster on his back and sent a surge of Reiatsu to both guns as the enraged Shunsui appeared in front of him, his Shikai Katen Kyokotsu released and the heavily curved Chinises scimitars descended on Ichigo.

"Hado #63: Raikoho." Ichigo muttered before an orb of yellow energy fired into Shunsui at point blank, erupting into a lightning storm that consumed the Captain.

Ducking under the katana swung to remove his head Ichigo tossed both guns into the air as he pulled down the triggers and the Charged Ricoshots ripped from the barrels, explosions throwing up dirt anytime they struck the ground and throwing back the Captain of the Fourth Division who had attacked him.

Ichigo held out the sheath and the falling Zangetsu smoothly fell into it.

"So, do you want to keep fighting and end up dead or do you want to forget about this whole mess?" Ichigo asked the downed officers of the Gotei 13 as with a snap of his fingers hundreds of Summoned Swords resembling Zangetsu appeared surrounding the hill.

"I don't like your chances." Shunsui spoke as he dragged himself to his feet, using Katen Kyokotsu to support himself.

"Your funeral." Ichigo answered back before vanishing using Shunpo.

"Alright, we've done are jobs." Shinji called out to the Visored." And Ichigo's around to destroy this place so we're pulling out!"  
"Are you serious, I haven't had a decent fight in over a century!" Kensei shouted but appeared next to Shinji." Mashiro, we're leaving!"

"Mashiro Shunpo!" a voice called out as someone crashed into Kensei.

"Dammit Mashiro!" Kensei shouted even as he was unmoved from the white blur crashing into him.

"Sorry." a voice answered and Kensei sighed at the lime green haired figure wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots, and scarf with goggles on her head next to him.

"Just stay focused Mashiro." Kensei sighed as a blonde pigtailed girl wearing a white shirt and red jogging suit appeared next to Shinji with a wide skull mask with a horn centered on the forehead with a row of purple diamond shaped marks over the eyebrows.

"Took you long enough snaggletooth." Shinji spoke up only to turn to her when she didn't respond like she normally would, usually with a sandal in his face.

"Shinji, we've got a problem." the blonde spoke up and the apparent leader of the Visored immediately turned from joking to serious.

"What is it Hiyori?" Shinji asked.

"No, Kisuke has gone and disappeared and he's our only way out of here." The named Hiyori spoke and Shinji only chuckled.

"So it looks like Kisuke has something planned for us." Shinji commented." Forget about it, just stay together I guess."

"Easier said than done." a new voice spoke up as a black haired woman wearing a long sleeves white shirt ending at her stomach with a green-blue collar with a matching pleated miniskirt and a pink neckerchief with red oval glasses.

"Lisa, I thought you would be beating Captain Kyoraku into the ground right now." Shinji spoke up and the now named Lisa simply pointed down to the hill.

Shunsui was simply laying in a crater on the ground, staring straight up at the Visored.

"He's looking up her skirt, isn't he?" Shinji asked after a moment.

"Of course he is, he's still the same Captain Kyoraku." Lisa answered.

"And you're okay with that?" Shinji asked.

"Who said I was." Lisa asked before moving a hand across her face and a diamond shaped mask with a cross in the middle.

She pointed one hand down at Shunsui and it was covered in a dark blue energy.

"Cero." Lisa whispered before a massive dark blue beam of her Reiatsu fired down towards Shunsui.

Shunsui's eyes widened and he vanished only to meet Kensei's fist in his stomach and he was thrown directly into the path of the Cero before the white haired former Captain swiped a hand over his face.

A mask with flat hockey face guard design along with two columns of three slits running down the front of it and with three extensions on either side of it that wrapped around the side of his head appeared on his face and his hands were engulfed in his red Reiatsu.

"Bala." Kensei muttered before firing a barrage of small energy blasts from his hands directly at Shunsui.

'Damn, I dodge one and I get hit by the other!' Shunsui thought as he simply decided to brace himself for impact.

Shunsui through instead felt a presence appear in front of him just as the Cero seemed to disappear before it annihilated the Bala fired at him.

"Thanks Jushiro." Shunsui told the white haired Captain who simply grinned as Lisa used Shunpo to appear next to Kensei before Ichigo suddenly appeared next to the two.

"Hey, thought I'd join the party." Ichigo spoke up with Ebony and Ivory in his handsand replacing Luce and Ombra for now and the greaves and gauntlets of Beowulf covering his arms and legs." I got a boring fight to start this thing off with."

"You mean you got your ass kicked." Yoruichi spoke as she and Sui-Feng appeared and Shunsui and Jushiro both flared their Reiatsu at that.

"This isn't good." Shunsui commented as he held Katen Kyokotsu out in front of him as Jushiro did the same with Sogyo no Kotowari.

Sogyo no Kotowari were a pair of dual blades with each of them half the length of an average katana with a protrusion jutting out of both blades around halfway up and then bending down at a right angle to reconnect to the base of the blade. Both blades were linked to each other by a long red rope-like chain with five silver rectangular charms placed along it.

"Do you think we can take them?" Jushiro asked his Captain but Shunsui only grinned.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

"Snap, Tobiume!"

Three new Reiatsu signatures emerged and Ichigo sighed before turning to face the Visored and the two Second Division Captains.

"I'll handle them, the four of you probably have more teamwork anyway." Ichigo spoke up before vanishing.

"And now the only decent guy has left." Lisa spoke with sigh before turning to Shunsui with murder in her eyes." I'll kill you Kyoraku-taicho!"

"What did I do?" Shunsui asked shocked and confused, right now horribly confused at his former Lieutenant's ungodly rage towards him and shocked, again, at her ungodly rage at him.

"If you had stayed dead than that orange haired kid would still be here!" Lisa shouted." He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had great abs!"

"Wait, you're still as perverted as me!?" Shunsui asked in shock and Lisa turned away while pushing up her glasses.

"Forget it, I'll kill you and then go see if he needs training." Lisa spoke with a sigh as she spun her sheathed Zanpakuto in the air above her head." Smash, Haguro Tonbo!"

Her sheathed Zanpakuto was engulfed in a bright light as it grew before it quickly faded and Lisa was now holding a very large pole arm with a large blade resembling a monk spade on one end and a heavy iron ball on the other.

She spun it so the middle of the weapon was underneath one arm with the blade pointing towards Shunsui and the ball pointing behind her.

"Good, I've been waiting for a chance for a fight with these two, they're living legends." Kensei spoke up as he reached into a pocket on his cargo pants and drew out a combat knife with a bronze guard with a circle on the blunt side of it along with a light purple hilt wrapping in the center of a gray leather grip.

"Blow It Away, Tachikaze!" Kensei called out and he was engulfed in swirling wind currents emanating from the knife.

"So, do you two think you can take them down?" Yoruichi asked the two and Kensei snorted as he shook his head.

"Hell no, we'll be lucky to last a few minutes." Kensei answered before turning to the two stealth experts nearby." Think you two can stick around and help us?"

"I've always wanted to fight them." Yoruichi spoke up as she reached behind her for a wakizashi sheathed vertically up her back, the hilt pointing down in order to draw it better.

"Yoruichi-san, you brought your Zanpakuto?" Sui-Feng asked in shock and Yoruichi simply smirked at her.

"It's always best to be ready for the worst and this is the worst right now." Yoruichi answered before looking to Sui-Feng." Blitz him!"

Both vanished and Jushiro and Shunsui were on guard before Kensei appeared above them and slashed the air with Tachikaze, an explosion of razor sharp crescent shaped wind blades racing towards the both of them as Lisa appeared in front of Shunsui and Hagura Tonbo shot forward with the guandao blade aiming to separate him from everything below his shoulders.

Jushiro found Sogyo no Kotowari locked in place by Sui-Feng and Yoruichi and their wakizashi before both lashed out at him with a kick.

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsuki." Jushiro quickly called out as he let go of Sogyo no Kotowari and unleashed a blue beam of energy on both of the Shunpo experts.

They had vanished, along with Sogyo no Kotowari, long before the beams would hit either of them.

Jushiro cursed before quickly resorting to Kido.

"Hado #54: Haien!" Jushiro called out moments later an swinging his hands out let loose a barrage of purple energy spheres shot out around him, simply floating there.

Shunsui recognized what he was doing and he quickly used Shunpo to appear in front of his long-time friend.

"Irooni, white." Shunsui called out and Lisa cursed.

"Sui-Feng, let Kensei and Yoruichi attack for now!" the former Lieutenant told the Second Division Captain who after a moment nodded and pulled back to stand next to her, Sogyo no Kotowari in her hands.

"What are the abilities of his Zanpakuto?" Sui-Feng asked Lisa as Yoruichi aimed a high kick at Shunsui's shoulder to snap it and Shunsui cursed as he only managed to give her a small cut across her stomach.

"Irooni makes it so that you can only cut a certain color you call out, you can change it at any time but it makes combat very difficult. The color you call out is the only thing you can cut and the amount of damage it does is dependent on the amount of the color your wearing." Lisa quickly explained and the Captain nodded.

"So high risk equals high reward?" Sui-Feng asked after a moment and the former lieutenant nodded.

"Bushogoma!" Shunsui called out and a quick slash of both blades launched blades of wind forward that Kensei intercepted before they could move more than a couple of meters.

He punched his fist forward and an explosion of air blades dissipated Shunsui's own.

"I guess that one is out with you here." Shunsui commented before ducking under Yoruichi's kick from behind but didn't expect the Hakuda expert to plant her hands into his back and use him as a spring board to slam her feet into Jushiro before grabbing the Captain by his haori before the strike could send him away and rolling herself in midair while releasing Jushiro, flinging him into Shunsui before pointing two fingers at the two.

"Had #4: Byakurai." Yoruichi spoke and rapidly fired the beams of lightning energy from her fingertips.

They pierced through both Captains several times before they were blanketed by their haori.

A black dot appeared down at the hill and Yoruichi spotted no holes on the two.

'They switched out with their haori at the last second, or was it because of what he said?' Yoruichi thought as she appeared next to Lisa with Shunpo as Kensei did the same before firing down a Cero towards the two Captains and Lisa followed it by firing down her own Cero as well, the two mixing into a dark purple one and going very fast.

"Kageoni!" Shunsui quickly shouted as he tackled Jushiro.

They fell into their shadows just as the Cero hit the ground and decimated the hill.

"Damn, we missed." Lisa cursed as her mask shattered and Kensei's did the same moments later.

"And our time's up." Kensei commented.

"Looks like I'll have to use my damn Bankai then." Sui-Feng spoke with a curse.

"No you won't." Yoruichi spoke up as she flipped her wakizashi into a reverse grip and flared her Reiatsu." I'll end this fight in an instant."

"Flash, Inazuma." Yoruichi spoke before she was seemingly consumed by a lightning bolt.

Ichigo ducked under Renji's Zabimaru and blocked Shuhei's Kazishini before using both to flip over a fireball launched by Momo's Tobiume.

"Oh come, why do all three of you gang up on me?" Ichigo asked as the red haired Lieutenant only swung Zabimaru forward, the whip like sword extending and with a flick his wrist making a wide circle around Ichigo before he pulled back and it flipped so the spikes along the blade were pointing towards Ichigo and it shot inwards.

Ichigo would have just leaped into the air but had to dodge the spike on the end of one of Kazeshini's blades hurled at him like a buzzsaw.

He cursed when Momo fired three fireballs at him, one coming from below and two crashing down from the air.

'Okay, I'm getting out of this right now.' Ichigo thought before teleporting some distance away, directly behind Momo Hinamori.

His blade shot backwards and would have cut through Momo's stomach if a white blur didn't intervene.

Fifth Division Captain Sosuke Aizen crouched as he landed and set his Lieutenant down.

"I think I'll fight this Ryoka personally Lieutenant Abarai and Hisagi." Aizen spoke as he drew his Zanpakuto and the two other Lieutenants quickly used Shunpo to appear next to Momo and nodded before al three vanished.

"Hello, Ryoka." Aizen spoke as he removed his glasses and placed them in a pocket in his uniform as one hand reached up and smoothed back his hair." I hope you realize I'm taking you entirely seriously right now."

"I know that." Ichigo answered as Beowulf flashed with Demonic Light before Zangetsu was in Ichigo's hands.

"Slay, Zangetsu." Ichigo whispered before with a burst of Reiatsu overflowing with Demonic Energy the deadly demon forged katana was in one hand with the blade forged from his soul in the other.

Ichigo slid into a basic stance of the Dark Slayer Style then with minor changes to better use two blades.

Aizen smoothly drew Kyoka Suigetsu and the two launched towards each other.

Aizen made to end the fight immediately by a quick use of Shunpo to appear behind Ichigo and made a move to use Kyoka Suigetsu to cut Ichigo's spine in half vertically for Yamato to be flipped into a reverse grip and his hand shot behind him and the Zanpakuto was stopped by the demonic blade.

Aizen recoiled when his normally mocking Zanpakuto let out a scream of pain.

'Don't let that thing touch me!" Kyoka Suigetsu screamed in his mind and Aizen nodded before sheathing the blade moments later.

"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" Aizen called out and in an instant a black box outlined in violet energy engulfed Ichigo and a multitude of spears fired through it.

It faded moments later to show Ichigo unharmed and the remains of the energy making up the spears fading.

"Hado #54: Haien!" Aizen called out from Ichigo's side and the oblong orb of purple energy was thrown forward only for Ichigo to place his swords in an X block and slash down at the last possible moment and launch the now quartered spell in four different directions.

'He can no longer use his Zanpakuto, I made sure of that.' Vergil spoke within his mind.' End him and move on to someone else.'

Ichigo raced forward but Aizen simply smirked as he used Shunpo to appear behind Ichigo and show his Hakuda skills as he hit a specific spot in Ichigo's shoulder blades to cause him to release his two swords before a kick to the side threw him away.

Aizen quickly threw a ribbon around both blades and used the untied ends of it to throw them away before using Shunpo to appear behind Ichigo who blocked his kick aimed at the side of his head with one forearm before pushing Aizen back and sweeping his one leg from under him.

Well he would have if Aizen hadn't leapt over it and when he came down he struck out with several quick jabs that Ichigo quickly stopped by grabbing both arms and locking them in an X before wrenching Aizen forward and delivering a brutal head-butt that dazed Aizen.

Ichigo kept this up by delivering a knee to Aizen's stomach before releasing him and grabbing him by his haori and threw him to the ground before stepping forward and stomping his foot down onto his throat.

Aizen through was fast enough to stop his boot with one hand before throwing his body to the side and bringing Ichigo down to the ground before quickly getting on top of him and abandoned all technique and settled on throttling Ichigo to death as he pinned Ichigo's arms behind his back, making it his own body kept him from moving them.

"First I will kill you and then I will end this little invasion force you've managed to bring together." Aizen growled and Ichigo only grinned despite the spots slowly entering his vision.

"You dumbass." Ichigo slowly spoke before striking Aizen in the kidney with a knee and using the loosened grip from the pain to buck Aizen off of him before kicking up to his feet just as someone buried their feet into the back of his head and sent him slamming into the ground face first if he didn't shoot his arms out and spring off the ground and back to his feet.

"Alright, who wants to get an ass kicking?" Ichigo asked as he saw that Sui-Feng had been thrown towards him by Shunsui and used the back of his head as a launching back to get back to the fight.

Ichigo merely sighed before letting loose a burst of his Reiatsu and Zangetsu flew into his hands, tearing through the cloth covering it as Yamato faded away.

"So far I don't have enough skill to use this with another form of Zangetsu yet so I'll have to settle for killing you quickly." Ichigo commented as his normally blue Reiatsu began swirling around him and turning darker and darker.

"But pay close attention Aizen, you'll only see what's going to happen for a second." Ichigo spoke up before letting out a shout as he was engulfed in his now black and red Reiatsu, a shout that all the combatants on Sokyoku Hill heard very clearly.

"BANKAI!"

One moment Aizen stood astonished at the sight and the next he and the other Captains and Lieutenants of Soul Society found themselves all on the ground, blood quickly pooling around them.

A figure in a bone chilling white grinning skull mask with half of it covered in ten red stripes and a pure blade sword in hand stood at the front of the carnage before a burst of black and red Reiatsu quickly turning blue revealed Ichigo dropping to a knee, panting in exhaustion.

'Damn, I still can't last a minute with Bankai, barely a few seconds with that mask added to it.' Ichigo thought, his hands balling into fist in annoyance.

"I warned you, it would only last a second." Ichigo told the stunned Aizen." And you should keep the glasses, you look creepy without them."

Ichigo slowly stood to his feet and grinned as Urahara walked up to him as a Senkaimon opened in front of the two.

"Alright, the Senkaimon is set and I have enough Jigokucho for everyone to leave." Urahara spoke up and Ichigo grinned as he snapped his fingers and moments later everyone was around the Senkaimon as the white platform that had been risen up appeared above him and shattered and its occupants dropped to the ground.

Uryu used Hirenyaku to create a platform the group floated down on.

"You almost had us worried there Kurosaki." Uryu commented and Ichigo merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You were invisible and within a Demonic barrier, nothing Spiritual was going to get inside." Ichigo spoke up before walking through the Senkaimon." Now, let's get out of here. I think we sent a good enough message."

The group followed him and just like that the Ryoka Invasion had ended with the Gotei 13 defeated and the nearby area of the Seireitei ruined from the battle.

* * *

AN: Finally, the first arc is done and I can move onto the second.

Well read and review on anything you want on the story.

Peace.


	18. Peace?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not attempting to make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Two Weeks After Ryoka Invasion…

"Jackpot."

The bull like Hollow never stood a chance before a Charged Shot from Ivory ripped through its mask.

"That's a bit extreme Kurosaki." Uryu spoke up as Ichigo only grinned.

"I had Zangetsu feed a little energy into my shots, nothing was going to happen except those souls get out of here." Ichigo answered before he felt another Garganta open.

"Where are all of these things coming from?" Ichigo asked Uryu as the two raced towards the next major Hollow, both dealing with the minor ones along the way with either bullets or arrows.

"Okay, this one is big." Ichigo spoke up as they stopped in front a titanic blue skinned humanoid Hollow with a tiger mask.

"Cero!" Uryu shouted and Ichigo cursed before two Charged Shots spiraling around each other fired from his guns and dispersed the energy beam.

"Hado #54: Haien!" Ichigo called out as bullets made of purple energy ripped out of the barrels of his guns.

The Hollow responded with a swipe of its large clawed arms, a hail of Bala released from them.

The Hollow roared as it crouched down, a large Cero charging in front of its mask.

"Uryu, deal with that!" Ichigo shouted and the Quincy crouched down on a rooftop, draining much of the Reishi in the area to create a large arrow.

"Just get out of my way." Uryu ordered and Ichigo teleported next to him, still working on his long range version in his Human body.

Just as the Hollow was about to fire the devastating Cero Uryu let the arrow go and it slammed through the Cero before punching through the Hollow and its mask before it faded away.

The Hollow began breaking down into Reishi and Ichigo let out a sigh.

"Finally, I can get back to my sleep." Ichigo commented as he began walking away only to freeze.

'A Senkaimon has opened.' Zangetsu spoke up within his mind and Ichigo scowled as Uryu sensed the energy as well.

'I know that, but I can't get out of my Human body without that watch Kisuke gave me and I left it at the clinic.' Ichigo answered back before both moved towards the source of Reiatsu.

"Who are they?" Uryu asked and Ichigo groaned.

"It's the Gotei 13, just a few Lieutenants through." Ichigo answered as he recognized the three Lieutenants looking around at the World of the Living as the three he had fought on Sokyoku Hill for a few minutes.

"So, what do you think they want?" Uryu asked.

Before Ichigo could answer both were wrenched up to their feet and thrown out of their hiding place.

"What the hell?" Ichigo demanded as he turned Ebony to whoevere had thrown him out only to see a fading image of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"God dammit, I hate that guy!" Ichigo nearly screamed as he landed in a roll and came up between Shuhei and Renji, Ebony and Ivory at their heads and his Reiatsu surging into the guns.

"Okay, if either of you move I blow your brains out." Ichigo spoke up as he saw Uryu had formed his bow during his impromptu flight and had it pulled back and an arrow formed, looked onto Momo.

'Okay, those three are under control so where is that asshole Kuchiki?' Ichigo asked himself.

'Behind you.' Vergil's voice answered and Ichigo cursed as he knew a blade was coming towards him but didn't have enough time to dodge it.

He simply hoped for the best as he felt the blade enter his back.

It did the unexpected thing of sending his soul form out of his body and he rolled up to his feet as Ebony and Ivory turned into Reishi and he quickly grabbed his body before it could hit the ground.

"Hey Uryu, think you can take my body out of here?" Ichigo asked as the Quincy appeared next to him.

"This is obviously a plan my Soul Society, are you sure it's a good idea to separate?" the Quincy asked as he threw Ichigo's limp body over his shoulder.

"Maybe but you never know, maybe they want to praise me over my sheer badassness." Ichigo answered and Uryu simply vanished with a sigh at Ichigo's statement.

The teen waited for the Quincy to get far enough away before he drew Luce and Ombra from the holster on his back and fired several shots around the Shinigami and himself.

"Ricoshot." Ichigo muttered." Bakudo #81: Danku."

The barriers spread around the group as a dome as Ichigo summoned Zangetsu to his hands.

"Alright, what do you want?" Ichigo asked the Captain and Lieutenants.

"Due to recent events Soul Society believes there should be no hostility between your group and itself." Byakuya spoke and Ichigo swiftly drew Zangetsu as he teleported right in front of him, the tip of the katana pressed to the Kuchiki's throat.

"So why'd they send you?" Ichigo asked, the blade drawing blood now." If no one has figured it out, I really hate you."

"I volunteered for this mission." Byakuya answered." I have my own reasons to meet with you."

"And those are?" Ichigo asked as he teleported back to where he originally stood.

"To offer my thanks for saving Rukia." Byakuya spoke as he bowed his head." I had previously sworn an oath that demanded I obey the rules of Soul Society and if I was to save Rukia myself it would breath such an oath."

"I guess when you gave your word it was important to keep it but I'm still kicking your ass someday, sometimes you need to break things like that for the people you care about." Ichigo answered back as he sheathed Zangetsu." But back to the official reason you're here, tell me before I decide to beat you senseless."

"Soul Society wishes to meet with your group at a neutral ground, we believe it would be beneficial to avoid hostilities between the two of us." Byakuya spoke before the Senkaimon reopened." A meeting will be held an hour for now, come if you wish."

With that said the four Shinigami vanished back into the Senkaimon and it closed as Ichigo waved his hand and the Danku barrier shattered.

'I guess I have to go talk to Kisuke.' Ichigo thought with a sigh as he began walking towards the shop.

He was stopped from teleporting by Kisuke appearing in front of him along with Yoruichi, out of her cat form for once.

"I'm going to guess that Soul Society wants to meet with you and discuss a peace treaty or something like that?" Kisuke asked and Ichigo nodded." I'll go get the others, you can never be sure of what Soul Society is going to do so be ready for a fight."

"Keep my friends out of this one, just take them to the clinic." Ichigo spoke after a moment of thought." I don't trust Soul Society not to try something to get leverage against us."

"If my idiot of a Lieutenant is in charge of my division than you have nothing to worry about Kurosaki." Sui-Feng spoke up as she appeared using Shunpo.

"So you finally changed out of that Shinigami stuff?" Ichigo asked as he looked over her new look.

She kept her shoes but had replaced the hakama with a pair of black jeans with the backless and sleeveless top of her uniform but covered it with a dark purple t-shirt.

"I figured I could blend into the World of the Living better this way." Sui-Feng answered.

"You're right and you look nice." Ichigo told her as he turned to talk to Urahara, missing her blush at his compliment.

Yoruichi through didn't and intended to talk to Sui-Feng later about it.

"So, should we expect a double cross?" Ichigo asked and Kisuke sighed.

"I have no idea, the Central 46 ordered this and they are unpredictable." Kisuke answered." But I believe you've given them a healthy fear of you and our little group."

"If this breaks out into a fight I'll probably have to use that damn Bankai again." Ichigo spoke with a sigh." I hate using that damn thing."

"If you can learn to control it you'll be able to deal with most threats quickly." Kisuke spoke up.

"And the key word is learn and I really hate that part." Ichigo answered before vanishing.

'And if I can't control that thing then what was the point of even getting the stupid thing?' Ichigo asked himself as he appeared at the Urahara Shop.

He walked to the back and gave a nod to Tessai before dropping into the underground training grounds.

"Alright Zangetsu, show me what you've got." Ichigo spoke as his Reiatsu surged around him before a cloaked figure stepped out of it.

"Let's see what you can do Ichigo." Zangetsu spoke as his sealed form appeared in his hands.

"Gladly." Ichigo answered before racing forward.

In Soul Society…

Both Shunsui and Jushiro sat beside the still unconscious Yamamoto.

"That kid is scary." Shunsui spoke after a long moment of silence had passed between the two.

"Agreed, if his spirits did something like this than I don't want to know what he will be able to do once he obtains his full power." Jushiro followed his friend's statement.

"He already has Bankai, he's just very untrained with using something like it." Shunsui spoke after a moment." He has the potential to be great if he can learn to control that power of his."

"He also has plenty of teachers, including Captain Sui-Feng." Jushiro spoke, reminding his friend of their fellow Captain's betrayal on Sokyoku Hill." It's still a mystery on why she did it."

"Perhaps she was brainwashed?" Shunsui asked, hoping to get rid of the depressive aura coming from both." But we can ask her soon if the boy agrees to the meeting."

"Why would he?" Jushiro asked." He'll suspect we will betray him and we most likely will if Central 46 comes to a decision before we leave."

"We don't know that for sure." a new voice spoke and the two veteran Captains turned to see Captain Aizen enter the rom.

"Captain Aizen, what are you doing here?" Shunsui asked as Aizen merely shrugged.

"I wanted to see if Yamamoto-soutaicho had gotten better and it seems he hasn't." Aizen answered." Unohana-taicho also told me to get you two, the Senkaimon is ready to open."

"Has Central 46 come to a decision?" Shunsui asked and Aizen shook his head.

"It seems they all have conflicting views on the subject." Aizen answered." A messenger informed me that acting Captain Commander Kyoraku would have the final say in this matter."

"Well, we should all get going then." Shunsui spoke and with a final glance at his bed ridden mentor he walked out of the room with Aizen and Jushiro following him.

"See you soon Yama-jiji." Jushiro spoke as he closed the door.

Once the three had left to the meeting grounds the aged Shinigami opened his eyes.

'How well do you think he is handling his position Genryusai?' Ryujin Jakka asked within his mind.

'He is doing better than I expected but he could always do better, he hesitates far too much in his decisions and that builds uncertainty in all under his command. He needs a stronger drive and conviction in his decisions.' Yamamoto answered his Zanpakuto as he felt the Captains and Lieutenants gather as a Senkaimon opened.

'Perhaps he could take a lesson from that Kurosaki boy.' Ryujin Jakka spoke with a chuckle and Yamamoto permitted himself a small grin.

'Perhaps.' Yamamoto answered before closing his eyes once again and drifting off in a peaceful sleep he rarely could partake in.

Aizen had a few thoughts running through his mind as he traveled with the other leading officers of the Gotei 13 to Karakura Town.

'This boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, is odd but shows potential.' Aizen thought even as he remembered his instant defeat once the boy unleashed his odd Bankai.' He could defeat us all with that power but refused to kill us for some reason, perhaps he saw us, at least partly, as allies.'

He noticed the others in deep thought as well and quickly moved to the front of the ground.

"Kyoraku-soutaicho, what is our strategy when we arrive?" Aizen asked and Kyoraku thought for a few moments before he answered.

"Captains will exit first followed by their Lieutenants, we will keep our Reiatsu suppressed and keep any harmful intentions out of them. We'll allow them to set the terms of the treaty and go from there." Shunsui quickly spoke." Any objections?"  
"Why not simply destroy them, I can always use my test subjects and that Kurosaki boy will be the perfect specimen." Mayuri spoke and Aizen couldn't help his shudder as the Twelfth Division Captain spoke." Those other three are just as interesting, one is even a Quincy."

'He is just creepy sometimes.' Aizen thought before Kyoraku spoke up.

"And you intend to die then, correct?" Shunsui asked and Mayuri nearly froze in shock.

"What?" Mayuri managed to ask as Shunsui turned to face him.

"I will not have you endanger Soul Society because you want to experiment on a Human Soul, if you wish to do that you may resign from the Gotei 13 and carry on your experiments but know that I will then hunt you down and deliver you to the boy's allies and if my memory serves me right than Urahara and Shihoin will keep you alive for months as they slowly torture you to death for it."

Mayuri was stunned into silence at the hard edge to Kyoraku's words and Jushiro mentally nodded.

'Looks like Yama-jiji's lessons have helped him when he has to do this.' Jushiro thought as Shunsui moved forward.

'This is going to be an interesting meeting.' Aizen thought as Gin appeared next to him, his eyes still narrowed to slits and his grin still covering his face.

"So Aizen-taicho, how do you think this is all going to play out?" Gin asked and Aizen shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't know how the boy will react Ichimaru-taicho." Aizen answered and Gin nodded as the exit to the Senkaimon became closer and closer.

"Well then, I guess we're all in for a surprise." Gin spoke as Kyoraku slowed down and wordlessly the Captains and Lieutenants moved into their positions behind him.

"We appear as a single unit, remember that." Kyoraku spoke before he marched forward.

'Perhaps I can add something extra to this meeting.' Aizen thought as he looked down at Kyoka Suigetsu.' It couldn't hurt.'

* * *

AN: Not much in this chapter except thoughts.

Well, read and review on the story.

Peace.


	19. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry, both belong to their respective owners and I am not making or attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Ichigo would be lying is he said he was even moderately trusting of Soul Society.

He would be honest when he said he didn't trust them at all because they were, in one word, assholes.

And what was worse than being assholes was how they acted to the people they were supposed to protect.

The people in the outer districts of Rukonagi suffered the entire time they were in Soul Society while those in the Seireitei lived a paradise.

They didn't even try to police them either, allowing lawlessness to run rampart across those districts while Noble Families held all of the power in Soul Society, the higher ones being able to do anything they wanted with no consequences.

And they had Byakuya Kuchiki as a Captain.

That guy was one of the single greatest assholes he had ever met, and he actually killed him once!

A Senkaimon opening drew his attention to the ground in front of him and with good reason he flipped his duster coat aside at one side and reached for the hilt of Zangetsu with one hand as the other was ready to grab one of the four handguns on his back and under his shoulders.

He watched with some trepidation as the Gotei 13 officers stepped out of the gateway and the Captain in the pink floral patterned kimono and straw hat walked ahead of them all.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki, I am acting Captain Commander Kyoraku but you can call me Shunsui if you wish." Kyoraku spoke and Ichigo slowly moved his hand from his Zanpakuto as he stepped forward to meet the Captain Commander with an extended hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, but you already knew that." Ichigo spoke as Kyoraku took his hand and they shook.

"It's good to finally meet you when things aren't so tense." Shunsui spoke." Do you think we can settle these hostilities between us?"

"Yeah, if you stop trying to kill me with your little swords than we can all get along perfectly fine." Ichigo answered as his grip tightened." I'm not a fan of killing people but don't think I don't know how to, it's easier than it looks really."

"In our defense you were the aggressors there." Shunsui answered and Ichigo let go of his hand with a grin.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo answered as he stepped back." So, how does this work?"

"We both try to get something together that stops us from fighting, it would be brutal if all of us fought for more than an hour in either Soul Society or the World of the Living." Shunsui answered." You can list some terms if you want, as long as it nothing ludicroud through."

"Alright, give me a minute." Ichigo answered before he vanished.

He appeared next to Kisuke and Shinji.

"So, what do I do?" Ichigo asked.

"Start small first like have us informed of Shinigami entering the World of the Living in Karakura Town and nearby. Work your way up to the bigger stuff." Shinji answered.

"I'll have to agree with Shinji here, it's best to work our way up to bigger demands but also not showing them they can dictate the terms." Kisuke spoke in agreement and Ichigo nodded before he teleported again.

He appeared behind the Gotei 13 and cursed quietly to himself.

'I'm kicking your ass Zangetsu.' Ichigo spoke after a moment as he teleported again only to have the Hollow side of Zangetsu cause him to overshoot his destination with a surge of unbidden Reiatsu.

This time he knocked into Sui-Feng and the two fell onto the ground in a tangle of limbs.

'Oh come on, will you stop it already!' Ichigo shouted in his mind only to hear chuckling.

'This is too funny to stop.' Dante answered for him.

'For once he is right, your reactions are hilarious to see.' Vergil spoke up next and Ichigo quickly pulled himself to his feet while also helping Sui-Feng up.

"Do that again and we'll have a nice 'spar' after this meeting, understood?" Sui-Feng asked and Ichigo fearfully nodded.

For all his strength Sui-Feng still terrified him at her ability to appear anytime she wishes whenever she wanted.

"Understood." Ichigo answered as he teleported once again, this time reaching a chuckling Shunsui.

'That was entertaining to watch.' Shunsui thought as Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Be quiet." Ichigo nearly growled and moments later he reached a hand up to his face." I've actually been meaning to try something out, think you could help me with it?"

"Sure." Shunsui answered as he reached for his daisho pair of swords." I have time for a quick match."

"Good." Ichigo answered with a grin." We can talk as we fight."

With that said his blue Reiatsu covered his face before it rapidly shifted to black and red as he let out a shout.

He was engulfed in a vortex of hi now black and red Reiatsu and Shunsui's eyes widened at the sheer force of his Reiatsu coming down on him.

'It feels like I'm caught in the middle of an ocean during a hurricane, what is this kid?' Shunsui thought in shock as he silently released Katen Kyokotsu and held the two Chinese scimitars at the ready.

"Be ready, I'm coming at you with the intent to kill." Ichigo's voice spoke from within the vortex but it had a distorted quality to it.

'Oh come on, the kid is doing that?' Shinji thought in shock as he shielded his eyes from the dust Ichigo's now violently raging Reiatsu kicked up.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked as the vortex was thrown away a moment later.

Shunsui was slightly shocked as Ichigo's Reiatsu had formed something unmistakable to the Captain.

"A Hollow mask." Shunsui whispered in shock as Ichigo cocked his head to the side as he held Zangetsu in his hand, the flat part of the blade pressed against his shoulder.

"Why are you so surprised?" Ichigo asked as Shunsui fully took in the mask.

It could best be described as a skull with a menacing grin of jagged teeth with half of the mask white and the other mostly red, comprised of ten red stripes going down it. Four broad ones were located above the eye with three thinner ones were below his eye and above his mouth along with three small ones below his mouth.

His eyes had changed from born and white to black and yellow and one hand shifted off of Zangetsu's hilt to push the mask off, showing a cocky grin on his face.

"What, is this too much for you to handle?" Ichigo asked and Shunsui found himself chuckling, at least before Ichigo slipped back on the mask and his Reiatsu turned choking with the amount of murderous intent behind it.

"It's a bit of a shocker I'll admit." Shunsui answered after a moment and Ichigo simply began walking forward, his black and red Reiatsu slowly covering Zangetsu's blade.

"Well sucks to bayou then." Ichigo commented before vanishing.

'So fast.' Shunsui thought even as instincts told him to roll forward and he did, only getting his hat knocked off from Ichigo attack.

The teen vanished again and Shunsui shed his kimino to avoid the next slash before blurring forward, the longer of his scimitars slashing forward.

"Irooni, black." Shunsui called out as he slashed upwards at Ichigo only for said teen to leap into the air.

"You're pretty good at this." Ichigo commented before flinging Zangetsu forward and Shunsui easily dodged the blade.

"Strike, Zangetsu." Ichigo called out as Zangetsu turned into a ball of light that shot towards the grinning teen as he shot down towards Shunsui.

Shunsui dodged the ball of light as it aimed to bash him in the back of the head and Gilgamesh covered Ichigo's arms and legs and the mask shot up over the lower half of his face.

"Alright, first term." Ichigo suddenly spoke as he blocked Shunsui's underhand swing and overhead lung.

"What is it?" Shunsui asked even as he sent a surge of Reiasu to his blades and stepped back slightly to avoid the roundhouse from Ichigo.

"One is that we know what Shinigami comes into Karakura Town or any of the towns around it." Ichigo stated and Shunsui simply shrugged as he ducked under the kick Ichigo sent his way.

"That's easy, anything else?" Shunsui asked." Irooni, black."

Ichigo dodged the sword but Shunsui did manage to knick his arm and the teen quickly teleported away.

'Why does it feel like my arm was cut off right there?' Ichigo asked himself as he clutched at his arm.

"Kageoni." Shunsui spoke moments later as he stepped back into his shadow.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that before Shunsui dropped into his shadow.

"Why are they fighting?" the tall but timid silver haired woman the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division asked.

"It's a test of the other's power Isane." Unohana answered, Captain of the Fourth Division." Soul Society doesn't want to submit to the demands of a weaker opponent and they do not wish to listen to those weaker than them."

"But why do they have to fight to prove this, Kyoraku-soutaicho is only going to aggravate his injuries." Isane spoke just as Shunsui emerged from Ichigo's shadow and made to stab him in the back for Ichigo to grin as a clone of himself seemed to appear in a swirl of black mist and allow Shunsui to impale it on his blades before trapping.

"Alright, this is going to be easy now." Ichigo muttered as he teleported some distance back as the drills shot out from under the gauntlets and the saws on the greaves began spinning.

His black and red Reiatsu engulfed him for a moment before it was drawn into the Devil Arm and coated the spinning drills and saws on them.

"Takaoni!" Shunsui quickly called as he leapt into the air just as Ichigo rocketed forward.

"What the?" Ichigo asked as he skidded to a stop before leaping up after Shunsui only to miss the Captain Commander as he vanished using Shunpo and appeared with his hands gripping Katen Kyokotsu and ripping both blades from the clone.

"Alright, this is harder than I thought." Ichigo commented as he dropped to the ground and waved a hand over his face, his previously cracking mask instantly repairing itself.

"So, any more terms to name?" Shunsui asked as he saw a pause in the fighting.

"A few, but we can talk about those later." Ichigo answered before he teleported back to the group and Shunsui sealed his Zanpakuto.

He appeared with Shunpo next to Jushiro and the two began a quiet conversation.

"Any idea what he will ask?" Shunsui asked Jushiro who shrugged.

"He could ask to keep the Shinigami on his side with him but I can't think of anything else." Jushiro answered and Shunsui cursed.

"The kid is definitely powerful, I felt it when we were fighting and he wasn't at a hundred percent." Shunsui spoke ad Jushiro paled.

"You were fighting at nearly full power with Shikai, how powerful is that boy?" Jushiro asked and Shunsui merely shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, and you know Humans. They have a tremendous growth rate, just look at the Quincies." Shunsui reminded his fellow Captain of the terrible war between the two groups and Jushiro nodded.

"Their members considered to be middle aged in the World of the Living were able to fight with one of us and push us close to using Bankai." Shunsui stated as a fact and Jushiro nodded.

"Not to mention their ability to steal our Bankai, it truly was terrible to battle one of their masters." Jushiro added.

"Kyoraku-soutaicho, what is your plan concerning the boy and his group?" Aizen asked as he walked up to the two veteran Captains.

"I have no idea." Shunsui answered honestly.

'He has to be joking.' Aizen thought.

"You're joking, correct?" Aizen asked only to receive chuckle from Shunsui.

"No, I'm afraid I'm completely serious." Shunsui answered and Aizen sighed.

"Then perhaps I can go talk to the boy?" Aizen asked and Shunsui shrugged.

"I don't see why you can't accompany me to meet him again." Shunsui answered and Aizen nodded with a grin.

"Thank you Kyoraku-soutaicho." Aizen told him before he vanished using Shunpo.

"So, Aizen-taicho, what are your plans concerning the kid?" Gin asked as they appeared a little far off from the group of Gotei 13 officers.

"I have a few plans, perhaps he could become my apprentice if given the right motive, he could possible assist me with my plans, or he could just be a decent sparring partner for me." Aizen listed after a moment and Gin's grin fell for a moment.

"And what about when he figures out what you've done?" Gin asked, his startling blue eyes open as Aizen merely shrugged.

"He will simply have to either understand or all of it will be for nothing." Aizen answered before suddenly cold eyes locked with Gin's own." Do realize something Ichimaru, war is coming and I intend to throw my lot in with Kurosaki. Hopefully you know to do the same."

He turned away and so missed Gin's eyes slowly hardening.

'You're right Aizen, but I wonder if you're really ready for it.'

* * *

AN: Well Ichigo and Shunsui have a quick fight but what war were Aizen and Gin talking about at the end and what does Ichigo have to do with it?

Anyway, read and review on the story.

Peace.


	20. Aizen vs Ichigo vs Kisuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach of Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

"Alright, do you have any other terms for peace?" Shunsui asked as he saw the teen move back to the space between the two groups so a quick use of Shunpo he and Aizen stood in front of the teen.

"Actually not much, just don't try anything against us and if you need some help we'll lend a hand." Ichigo answered as he extended his hand." I may not like you but your needed to keep everything in check."

"Thank you Kurosaki." Shunsui spoke as the two shook hands." And I'm assured you won't attempt anything against Soul Society, correct?"

"Unless provoked." Ichigo answered as his grip tightened and he pulled Shunsui forward, his normal brown eyes flashing a demonic red." And believe me when I say it's hell to try to fuck with me."

Shunsui only chuckled as Ichigo let his hand go.

"I would expect no less from the show you put on for us all." Shunsui answered before gesturing to a smiling Aizen with his free hand.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot, this is the Fifth Division Captain Sosuke Aizen." Shunsui supplied the name as Aizen gave a short bow to Ichigo.

"Hello Kurosaki, I was hoping we could talk about something while you're here." Aizen spoke as he extended his hand." Do you think we could talk after all of this?"

"Perhaps." Ichigo answered as he shook hands with Aizen before his free hand shot out as Aizen's free hand wrapped around thhe hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu.

He grabbed his hand at the wrist before in an instant Aizen was slammed back first into the ground before Zangetsu was pressed against his throat.

"Sorry if this was a misunderstanding but I haven't been around Shinigami for a long time." Ichigo told Aizen as the tip of Zangetsu's blade pressed against his neck." So, mind telling me why you were reaching for that sword?"

'He's good.' Aizen thought as he suppressed his grin as he slowly moved his hand off his Zanpakuto and pushed the blade away.

"My apologies, Kyoka Suigetsu has a mood today." Aizen smoothly answered and Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu a moment later before pulling Aizen up back to his feet with a grin.

"Sorry about that than, I'll admit that I'm a bit jumpy right now." Ichigo admitted with a grin and Aizen only nodded.

'What the hell was he trying to do, I would have ignored it but Old Man Zangetsu told me to bring him down. He was trying to do something.' Ichigo thought even as he pulled the Captain to his feet.

"So, do you two want to talk?" Shunsui asked suddenly and both nodded before vanishing from sight.

Shunsui appeared next to Lisa with a grin.

"Hey there Lisa, do you mind if we go catch up on old times?" Shunsui asked and before he could get a response the two vanished.

This seemed to be the signal that broke the ice as Kisuke vanished shortly after and walked up behind Mayuri.

"So, how is my former subordinate after a century?" Kisuke asked as Mayuri sneered at him.

"I am far above your intelligence Urahara and I am no longer your subordinate." Mayuri spoke with a sneer and Kisuke simply chuckled.

"So you know the real me is elsewhere, correct?" Kisuke asked and he reminded himself to watch the recording of Mayuri's dumbstruck face a few times after this as the RC Gigai exploded into a rain of confetti.

"Hello Aizen." Kisuke spoke as he appeared between the two, their Zanpakuto drawn and both about to step forward." May I ask what is going on here?"  
"A friendly sparring match." both answered before Kisuke stepped back and allowed the two to clash.

Sparks flew as the two blades strained against one another.

'I want this boy's blood!' Kyoka Suigetsu nearly screamed in Aizen's thoughts.

'I will get it for you if you would just let me focus.' Aizen answered back as he stepped back before lunging forward, his black aimed to punch through Ichigo's heart only for the teen to hit Kyoka Suigetsu away with Zangetsu before bringing it up from the side.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared and a blue wave of energy shot towards Azien.

"Hado #54: Haien!" Aizen quickly called out and managed to intercept the crescent of energy with the purple sphere.

Both leapt back as a blue dome tinged with purple erupted from where the two techniques collided at.

"Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!" Aizen called out as he threw a single blue-white glowing rod towards Ichigo which rapidly multiplied into a hundred.

"Burn, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out before the gauntlets of Ifrit covered his arms.

With a surge of Reiatsu they unleashed a surge of hellfire before Ichigo punched forward, a massive wall of hellfire bursting to life in front of him and intercepting the rods of energy.

Aizen held out both palms before beginning his next move.

"Hado #32: Okasen!" Aizen called out as a golden orb of energy flashed to life above his palm.

"Hado #58: Tenran!" Aizen called out next as a sphere of swirling winds appeared in his other hand.

Aizen fired both Kido spells simultaneously and the vortex of wind was covered in the golden energy of the other spell and it easily punched through the hellfire sent towards Aizen.

Said Shinigami leapt through the vortex and shot towards Ichigo from it.

The teen was unprepared for a frontal attack and so narrowly dodged a slash aimed to cut his arm off but received a deep gash along the front of his shoulder.

Ichigo cursed but drew Ebony and Ivory from his shoulder holsters and unloaded with hellfire imbued bullets on Aizen who vanished with Shunpo and appeared behind him with Kyooka Suigetsu raised over his head, ready to cleave Ichigo in two.

"Kirisaki, Benihime!"

A barrage of energy bullets threw Aizen and Ichigo back and the two glanced at each other before Aizen charged forward with Ichigo at his side.

"Mind if I cut in?" Urahara asked as he held the released form of Benihime in hand with a grin.

A barrage of hellfire shots backed by several Kido spells answered him and Kisuke merely used Shunpo to avoid them with ease.

Ichigo through appeared to his right with Zangetsu held in his gauntleted hands as Aizen appeared to his left with Kyoka Suigetsu held above his head.

Both slashed down in unision and Kisuke barely managed to get Benihime up in time to stop both before he let go of Benihime for a split second before twin palm blows to the chest tossed both Souls back.

He caught the falling Benihime almost lazily before slashing the air in front of him just as Ichigo appeared there.

"Kirisaki, Benihime."  
He turned as Aizen appeared behind him and he grinned as he saw his brown eyes widen.

"Shibari, Benihime."

A blood red net with weights at the end of it covered Aizen before Kisuke kicked him away as he slashed one of the weights

A titanic explosion engulfed Aizen moments later.

Ichigo charged Kisuke from behind only for the former Captain to grin as he clashed his crimson covered blade with Ichigo's blow one.

A massive red and blue explosion quickly turning purple engulfed both as an expanding dome.

As it faded Aizen charged forward with a Kido spell on his lips.

"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" Aizen called out and the surge of a level ninety spell drew the attention of both groups.

The black box engulfed both Ichigo and Kisuke who nodded to each other before Ichigo moved in a quick spin and unleashed a surge of hellfire that Kisuke caged in a blood red net.

"We may want to duck." Kisuke informed Ichigo as he formed a shield in front of himself.

Ichigo merely hit Ifrit's Devil Trigger and both shielded themselves from the massive explosion of crimson energy mixed with hellfire that blew open the Kido spell.

Aizen merely grinned before launching forward and clashing blades with Kisuke as Ichigo exited his Devil Trigger and cursed Kisuke.

The bastard had thrown him into the heart of the explosion when he had let his guard down.

He collapsed onto his back with a pained groan even as his regeneration kicked in and was rapidly healing him.

The armor of his Devil Trigger form had been shredded and all the teen felt was pain until his charred skin was repaired.

Aizen ducked under Kisuke's swing before Kyoka Suigetsu shot forward, aimed to punch through Kisuke's heart only to manage to put a gash at the top of his shoulder as Kisuke swerved to the side to avoid it before he held his Zanpakuto horizontally in front of him.

"Hado #32: Okasen!" Kisuke called out as a wide beam of energy shot towards Aizen, coming from his Zanpakuto.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" Aizen called out as he rapidly fired the beams of lightning forward and they shot apart the Kido spell.

Kisuke appeared behind Aizen and aimed to take off his head with his glowing crimson blade only to miss as Aizen vanished with Shunpo and appeared at Aizen's side with his Reiatsu charged blade clashing with Kisuke's as he brought it around in time to stop Kyoka Suigetsu.

Benihime and Kyoka Suigetsu strained against the other with the Reiatsu of both of their wielders rising to greater and greater heights.

'He is an interesting one Kisuke, make sure to fight him more.' Benihime ordered her wielder who sighed.

'Why do you get to order me around again?' Kisuke asked.

Both leapt back only to clash again as they charged forward only for their blades to scrape against each other as they shot past the other before landing on the ground opposite their original positions before turning and launching forward again.

Kisuke aimed to cleave Aizen in half only for the Captain to bring his Zanpakuto up in time to stop the attack before pushing Kisuke's blade away and aiming to slash down his exposed torso only for the former Captain to vanish in a burst of Shunpo.

He appeared behind Aizen and would have cut him down at the waist if the Captain hadn't flipped Kyoka Suigetsu in his hands and moved it up from behind to intercept Kisuke's blade.

Aizen kicked off of the ground to gain some distance before Kisuke was on him again with Benihime brimming with energy.

Aizen sidestepped the upward slash before Kyoka Suigetsu shot out and stopped Kisuke from pulling his blade back or lose his arm.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!" Aizen called out as he fired the blast of lightning forward and Kisuke cursed as he could only brace himself for impact

"Kamisori, Benhihime!"  
The shout came at the last second and three crescents of energy arched back and slammed into the Kido spell, knocking it off course and causing it to slam into the ground.

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsuki!" Aizen called out as he pushed his palms forward as he let Kyoka Suigetsu go and fall to the ground before blasting Kisuke at point blank range.

Kisuke couldn't defend against it and so was sent crashing into the ground moments later, blue fire engulfing him for a moment before he slammed into the ground.

Aizen dived down after hike while catching the falling Kyoka Suigetsu and extending it forward.

He shot down like a comet towards Kisuke and aimed to spear his Zanpkauto through his heart only to be shocked as the flat side of Benihime's blade stopped him dead before Kisuke grinned before using his other hand to push the frozen Aizen off and into the ground where the Captain landed on his feet before he used Shunpo to appear behind the rising Kisuke with Reiatsu leaking from his blade.

Kisuke matched his blade with his own and it was overflowing with his crimson Reiatsu.

A massive dome explosion engulfed both moments later.

It quickly broke down to show the two wounded Shinigami with countless cuts dripping blood onto the ground from both.

"Wow, you two messed each other up." a voice commented and both wounded Shinigami cursed as they turned to see a Hollow mask wearing Ichigo almost strolling up to them with his hands in the pocket of his jeans with his duster coat pulled back behind his arm." And all this in the few minutes I was down?"

"Damn." Kisuke cursed as he struggled to stay standing and merely tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto.

"Damn is right." Aizen agreed as he slowly dragged himself to his full height again and held Kyoka Suigetsu in both hands.

Both let their Reiatsu flow out in a massive burst that Ichigo chuckled at before he was between the two.

He drew Luce and Ombra from the holster on his back and rapidly emptied the clips of both into Kisuke and Aizen to throw them into the air before tossing the two handguns to the side before drawing Ebony and Ivory from his shoulder holsters and grinned as he aimed up and let loose another hail of bullets that tossed the two higher and higher with each bullet letting loose a devastating explosion on the two.

Ichigo tossed the two guns into the air before drawing Zangetsu from his side as black and red Reiatsu leaked from the blade before he slashed upwards.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo roared as a massive black and red crescent of energy shot upwards before slamming into the two Shinigami.

Both were blasted higher into the air as Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and caught the falling Luce and Ombra and holstering them before bending back and catching the falling Ebony and Ivory in their shoulder holsters.

He held two arms up with a orb of black and red energy forming at both and followed the two as they fell to the ground.

"Jackpot."

Ichigo unleashed the Cero with a fury and both struck their targets, blasting them back and sending them crashing and skidding across the ground.

Ichigo grinned as he allowed his Hollow mask to shatter and crumple to pieces off his face.

The teen grinned as he brushed the dust kicked up from the two Shinigami meeting his Cero off his clothes and teleported away to go grab someone to go heal the two.

Since he was moving away from the two he didn't see Gin appear next to Aizen who for some reason had a grin on his face.

"So, what's your plan for him Sosuke?" Gin asked and Aizen merely chuckled as he slowly set up with a grin even as he winced in pain for a moment or two.

"I think I have myself an apprentice." Aizen answered with his grin widening as Gin's smile dropped and he opened his eyes.

"Are you sure Sosuke, that kid is smarter than he looks and is going to get very powerful, do you really think you can handle the kid?" Gin asked and Aizen only chuckled again even as it brought on a wince as pain lanced through his battered body.

"I'm very sure, the boy has too much potential to ignore and leave to others to mold." Aizen spoke as Gin helped him to his feet." He will be a great apprentice if I can manage it."

"Wait, you think?" Gin asked in shock and Aizen merely nodded.

"He also has Yoruichi Shihoin as a teacher along with Urahara." Aizen answered as he sheathed Kyoka Suigetsu, having held it in a death grip throughout Ichigo's entire attack." Not to mention Captain Sui-Feng as a constant sparring partner."

"Do you know what's going on between those two?" Gin asked and Aizen merely chuckled again.

"You'll find out all in good time but right now I need to go see Captain Unohana for my injuries." Aizen answered as Gin threw one of his arms over his shoulders and one arm held him up from under his other shoulder.

"You do." Gin answered as he vanished with Shunpo, dragging Aizen with him towards where he sensed the Captain of the Fourth Division along with her Lieutenant speaking with Sui-Feng.

The conscious Kisuke merely grinned at the conversation he had overheard before Yoruichi appeared crouching next to him.

"Ichigo beat you up again?" the former Shihoin princess asked and Kisuke laughed as he nodded.

"I'm afraid Ichigo is getting smarter and stronger, he let Aizen and myself fight before finishing us off with a rather impressive attack." Kisuke answered as the Hakuda master merely shook her head.

"Of course you would tell me how nice his attack was." Yoruichi spoke with a sigh as she dragged Kisuke to his feet and vanished to go see Hachi.

Ichigo paused in his step just as he appeared between the two healers just as the two were brought to their respective healer.

"Why do I even bother sometimes?" Ichigo asked himself before he vanished once again.

* * *

AN: Well not much to talk about here.

Read and review on the story.

Peace.


	21. Another 'Spar'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Ichigo appeared some distance away from the two groups and sat down on a rock.

"You can come out now." Ichigo spoke as he leaned the sheathed Zangetsu against the rock." I know when I've been followed."

"How?" a voice asked as a figure appeared in front of him.

"It's easy to sense your Reiatsu for one." Ichigo spoke as he held up one finger." Two, I'm better than people would think when it comes to tracking."

Ichigo drew Luce from his back and fired a round into the ground at the figure's feet at that point.

"And three is I can hear a Shunpo pretty well and you kept using them, way too much really." Ichigo answered." If I wanted to, I could have killed you when I sat down, but you already knew that, didn't you Sui-Feng?"

"So, why are you here anyway?" Ichigo asked as he holstered Luce at his back.

The Second Division Captain only drew her Zanpakuto from where it was strapped to the side of her leg.

"I want a fight." Sui-Feng stated and Ichigo rose an brow at the bluntness of it.

"Are you sure, I don't want to accidently hurt you." Ichigo answered and Sui-Feng appeared behind and would have stabbed her wakizashi down into his neck if he didn't teleport to the next rock.

"You need help with your Bankai, correct?" Sui-Feng asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, but I basically become a speed demon with it and I doubt you could keep up with me." Ichigo answered as he teleported again just as Sui-Feng's afterimage faded and she descended with a vertical slash in front of him.

Ichigo was shocked as he appeared on another rock, a cut across his shirt and he pressed a hand to it with a sigh before grinning.

"If you wanted me out of my clothes you could have at least treated me to dinner first." Ichigo spoke after a moment and Sui-Feng's face was covered in a deep red blush." Didn't think you would be so direct with what you want but who can blame you, I'm simply far too amazing for you to hold yourself back."

Sui-Feng appeared to his side and Ichigo sidestepped her lunge before knocking her arm down with the sheathed Zangetsu and spinning Luce in his hands as he brought it up to her face.

Sui-Feng faded from view and Ichigo quickly ducked under a horizontal slash from behind aimed to cut down his spine.

"So, want to go out after this?" Ichigo suddenly asked and Sui-Feng responded with three rapid slashes at his neck from in front.

Ichigo ducked under her blows before falling onto his back and blocking Sui-Feng's next blow with the sheathed Zangetsu.

"So, is that a yes or no?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

Sui-Feng felt her anger rising as she lashed out with a kick and Ichigo quickly teleported away to appear behind her with his back to her.

"Done yet?" Ichigo asked as he turned his head in time to avoid a stab aimed to pierce it." And I still don't have an answer by the way."

Sui-Feng leapt back at his point and held her Zanpakuto in front of her, pointed at Ichigo.

"Sting All Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!" Sui-Feng called out and she was engulfed in a flash of white light before she shot forward with a black and gold gauntlet on one arm with a chain going from the tip of it at her wrist over to the back of her hand to link to a golden stinger like blade on her middle finger that was around twice as long as her finger.

Ichigo ducked under the lunge but couldn't dodge the kick that brought him to the ground with a thud and Sui-Feng stabbed him in the chest.

Ichigo was unconcerned with it and grabbed Sui-Feng's arm before slamming her into the ground next to him as he twisted his body to the side.

He rolled so he was on top of her and with one hand still holding her wrist he tossed Zangetsu into the with the other before catching the hilt of the blade and drawing it in midair with a flick of his wrist, the sheath being flung high into the air from this movement.

"Alright, is this good enough for you?" Ichigo asked as he slid Zangetsu under her throat." Or do I have to kill you?"

"Hado #54: Haien." Sui-Feng called out and one of the purple energy spheres fired from each hand.

Ichigo was faster through and a revolving slash from Zangetsu cut both into halves and angled them to slam into each other in the air.

Sui-Feng through used the absent of the blade at her throat to move to her feet with a spin that brought her legs around Ichigo's neck even with her wrist still in an iron grip.

Ichigo teleported to slam his back into a rock only for Sui-Feng to push herself up on her free hand and Ichigo only hurt himself.

The teen cursed before stabbing upwards with Zangetsu only to miss as Sui-Feng bent back to avoid the blade before she held a finger down at Ichigo's hand.

"Hado #4: Byakurai." Sui-Feng muttered and the thin beam of lightning and energy put a hole in Ichigo's hand and the sudden pain forced him to drop Zangetsu.

He kicked the blade back up into his hand moments later through but Sui-Feng had used the sudden lax grip to free her wrist from his grip as well as pull the stinger from his chest.

Ichigo looked down to see a black butterfly shaped mark on his chest with its center at the point Suzumebachi stabbed him at.

"So, did you give me a tattoo?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle as he spun Zangetsu in his hand by the hilt.

"That is a Homonka." Sui-Feng clarified for Ichigo." If I strike you again you will cease to exist."

"Big odds, I like it." Ichigo spoke with a grin before he mimicked slicking back his hair as he caught Zangetsu's falling sheath in his free hand and slipped the blade inside it, having done so by working his way back to where he launched it into the air." So, you ready to die?"  
He held the sheathed blade in one hand as his other was moved in front of him and he held up one finger.

"I figure I need one move to take you down, think you can escape it?" Ichigo asked as Sui-Feng simply slid into a Hakuda stance and with her free hand she made a 'Bring it' motion.

Ichigo grinned as he stepped into a Dark Slayer stance and shifted his hand to hold Zangetsu behind his back at an angle with the hilt seen at his right hip.

Ichigo grinned as Sui-Feng vanished and appeared above him, aiming to stab him in the back with Suzumebachi when she came down as the afterimage she left stayed where it was.

"Judgment Cut." Ichigo whispered as he lashed out with an upward swing as his other hand flipped Zangetsu's sheath so he could smoothly cover the blade with the sheath with the hilt now over his left shoulder.

Sui-Feng saw the invisible blade of energy Ichigo's attack released and dodged it as she reached her target and stabbed him at the top of his shoulder instead of his back.

She pushed herself off of him with one foot as the other slammed into his other shoulder.

Ichigo was unmoved by this as he tossed Zangetsu into the air and caught Sui-Feng by her foot with one hand as the other caught the falling Zangetsu at the sheath and he slammed the end of it into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her before he slammed her into the ground.

He took a step back to avoid Sui-Feng as she rolled to her feet before shooting off the ground when Ichigo tossed her into the ground and in the blink of an eye he drew Zangetsu.

"Slash Dimension." Ichigo called out as he swung Zangetsu several times before his blade was covered in a thin sheet of energy." Drive!"

This Drive was far larger than normal and it sped into the vortex of destructive slashes Ichigo had released where it was shredded and the energy covered the vortex of destruction moments later as it shot towards Sui-Feng.

'No choice but to use 'that' move now.' Sui-Feng thought with a curse.' And on the day I wear the one shirt I like.'

"SHUNKO!"

Ichigo quickly teleported behind a large rock as several massive wind currents engulfed Sui-Feng and Ichigo shielded his eyes from the dust.

'Why does everyone always have a trick up their sleeve?' Ichigo asked himself even as he felt someone appear above him and quickly vanished from his hiding spot just as it was destroyed, the rock turned to nothing more than dust.

"What's the matter Kurosaki, are you scared now?" Sui-Feng asked as Ichigo quickly found the source of her voice only for the afterimage to fade away and Sui-Feng descended down with a heel drop that would have crushed Ichigo's skull if he hadn't teleported away only for Sui-Feng to appear in front of him and lash out with a palm strike to his chest.

Ichigo slammed backwards and into a rock which on impact shattered and he skidded across the ground before coming to stop when Sui-Feng appeared behind him and her extended foot planted into the center of his back.

Ichigo collapsed to the ground with pain flaring through his body before instinct screamed at him to roll and so with effort he did, avoiding a certain kill blow from Sui-Feng.

"Stand up and fight." Sui-Feng ordered and a kick to the side pushed Ichigo into the air where Sui-Feng caught him with one hand before drawing back Suzumebachi.

Ichigo would have bashed her over the head with Zangetsu but found his hands empty.

He cursed before reaching for Ebony and Ivory and drew the two handguns.

"I like shooting more." Ichigo told Sui-Feng before unloading round after round into Sui-Feng and easily firing through her.

It turned out to be another afterimage and Ichigo cursed as a kick to the side sent him skidding across the ground before he moved himself into a roll and came up with the two handguns charged.

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsuki!" Ichigo called out as he fired two beams of the spell from both barrels and both merged into a single massive blast.

Sui-Feng held out a hand and with a shout the attack was stopped dead before she struck it with her free hand and it exploded as a rain of blue sparks.

"Crap." Ichigo muttered before Sui-Feng was in front of him.

He aimed his guns at her head only for both of his arms to be struck into the air by Sui-Feng before she delivered several rapid blows that threw him back only for Sui-Feng to appear to his side and grab his arm as he flew by before spinning and driving him into the ground using the force of his flight.

Ichigo bounced off the ground on impact and Sui-Feng delivered an elbow to the stomach that drove him down into her raised knee before she allowed him to roll off it before her foot lashed out and threw him away.

"Is that all you can do Kurosaki?" Sui-Feng asked as she charged after the teen." Is this really it for you?"

Ichigo growled as he dragged himself to his feet and stacked Ebony and Ivory on one another.

"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" Ichigo roared as black bullets of energy shot forward and erupted into the Kido spell.

Sui-Feng's laughter reached his ears even as he clearly saw her be trapped inside one.

'She actually has a pretty nice laugh.'

'Please keep your focus on the fight, Ichigo.'

'Be quiet Zangetsu, you could have helped me earlier you know.'

'It was funny to watch you get your ass kicked kid.' Dante answered.

Ichigo drowned his spirit out at that point and turned his guns to the Kido spell he knew Sui-Feng was trapped in.

He quickly fired several more shots into the Kido to make it larger and larger only to be shocked when the level ninety Hado was blown apart from the inside.

He reacted faster through and fired two Charged Shots that spiraled around each other before slamming into Sui-Feng and consuming her in an explosion.

"Well that's finally over with." Ichigo spoke with a relieved sigh as he slid the two guns into their holsters." I thought she would never stay down."

'You may want to duck.' Dante's voice spoke in his thoughts.

Sui-Feng charged through the explosion and both of her feet slammed into his face and threw him back and slamming into the ground where he barely rolled up in time using the force of the throw and impact to avoid Sui-Feng as her hand slammed through the ground and turned it into little more than dust.

Ichigo thought fast and kicked the dust into Sui-Feng's eyes as she wrenched her hand out of the ground and he quickly unleashed a fury of blows on Sui-Feng that did absolutely nothing.

Sui-Feng eventually wiped the dust out of her eyes and she lashed out with a kick that Ichigo avoided, the swirling pointed energy covering her foot proving she was trying to end the fight there.

Ichigo teleported behind Sui-Feng and aimed to put her in a sleeper hold only to be blasted back by a surge of Reiatsu from the Shinigami releasing a small rapidly growing vortex of energy that threw him back.

Sui-Feng appeared above him as he was thrown through the air and slammed an elbow into his stomach before grabbing his falling body by his shirt and flinging him away and sending him head first into another large rock.

Ichigo regained his bearings in time to flip in midair and land with his feet on the rock before launching off of it and meeting Sui-Feng's foot in his back, sending him crashing into the ground and the teen cursed as he dragged himself to his feet.

"Why are we fighting again?" Ichigo asked only for Sui-Feng to appear in front of him and her extended arm slammed into his chest and threw him into the ground.

Ichigo was in the process of kicking up to his feet when Sui-Feng grabbed both of his raised legs with one hand each and catapulted him into the ground as she fell backwards.

Ichigo held his hands out in front of him and sprung off them and moved to land back where he had been launched from only for Sui-Feng to appear underneath him and caught him by his legs before spinning and throwing him away and into a rock which he hit back first and was embedded in it.

"Bakudo #9: Horin." Sui-Feng called out as the orange tendril wrapped around Ichigo and kept him trapped in the rock before Sui-Feng appeared in front of him and only crossed her arms as Ichigo was slack against the Bakudo.

"Is that really all you can take?" Sui-Feng asked with a smirk as Ichigo managed to chuckle.

"What can I say, you tired me out." Ichigo answered and was satisfied at the blush spreading across Sui-Feng's face." Huh, didn't know you were that perverted Sui-Feng."

Sui-Feng slapped him for that and Ichigo felt himself move into the rock more from it.

"So you like it rough?" Ichigo asked and Sui-Feng's blush deepened at his words." I didn't even think you were the type for this stuff either but they always say watch out for the quiet ones."

Sui-Feng slapped him several times this time before her hands wrapped around his throat.

"Shut up and don't talk like that!" Sui-Feng nearly screamed as Ichigo felt himself pushed into the rock more and more.

'Bingo.'

Ichigo let loose a surge of Reiatsu that blasted his way out of the rock before he teleported out of the rock and behind Sui-Feng with Luce and Ombra drawn.

He fired a barrage of Charged Shots that unleashed devastating explosions on impact with the unaware Sui-Feng and he kept up the barrage for a few seconds before he hesitantly holstered the two guns and stepped away from the cloud of smoke and dust his attack had created.

"Are you dead?" Ichigo asked only to feet a kick to his side that threw him off his feet and he cursed as he stopped himself by digging one hand into the ground while the other moved to draw one of his guns only to feel a hand grab it and he cursed as he turned and met Sui-Feng's palm.

"Hado #33: Sokatsuki!" Sui-Feng called out as the beam of blue fire energy slammed into Ichigo and he was tossed into the air and slammed into the ground where he groaned.

'Why can't I hit her?' Ichigo asked himself.' Every single shot I fired missed, not even the explosions hit her. I couldn't even hit her from behind when I knew she couldn't counter me.'

Ichigo very clearly remembered his failed sleeper hold and how the vortex emerged and tossed him aside.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as his mind quickly flashed through the fight so far and he came to one conclusion.

'That wind is the answer, it's deflecting everything I do while giving her more power.' Ichigo thought as he dragged himself to his feet.' In truth nothing but pure hand to hand combat would work against her and I'll have to have something to let me fight her, she can kill me if I'm not careful.'

Ichigo ducked under a punch aimed to go through his head and sidestepped the kicks aimed to shatter his shoulder.

'Damn, guess I have to use that now.' Ichigo thought with a sigh before teleporting some distance from Sui-Feng.

He looked around and found Zangetsu near where Sui-Feng hit him the first time.

He teleported to it just as Sui-Feng appeared in front of him and her extended arm caught him under the chin.

'So I was right, there's a vortex of wind covering her arm whenever she strikes.' Ichigo thought even as he was driven into the ground and cratered it as Sui-Feng moved faster than he could react and had his hands pinned above his head with one arm as the other drew back with Suzumebachi practically glowing with the energy from Shunko.

Sui-Feng had Ichigo at her mercy and the teen cursed while Sui-Feng smirked.

"You're mine Kurosaki." Sui-Feng spoke after a moment and before the confused Ichigo could even say anything she leaned down and kissed him.

Flashback, some time after Byakuya left for Soul Society…

Sui-Feng rested with Yoruichi in a room at the Urahara Shop after a long spar between the two of them in the underground training grounds Urahara had created.

"Sui-Feng, can I ask you something?" Yoruichi asked after a moment of silence had passed between the two.

"Of course Yoruichi-sama, you may ask me anything." Sui-Feng answered and the former Captain grinned.

"How long have you liked Kurosaki?" Yoruichi asked and Sui-Feng immediately turned red.

"I..I don't know what you mean by that." Sui-Feng answered with a minor stutter while looking away." I do not care for the boy at all."

"What you did in Soul Society tells me something else. You know what it means to enter someone else's Inner World like you did, even if it was to save his life, the fact you even did that tells me all I need to know." Yoruichi answered before dragging Sui-Feng to her feet and vanishing with Shunpo.

The Goddess of Flash appeared in the underground training grounds as Urahara and Ichigo had one of their daily spars, destroying most of it and leaving both collapsed on the ground.

"So, what do you see in him?" Yoruichi asked while Sui-Feng's blush only deepened.

The spar had left Ichigo shirtless and without his duster coat and Sui-Feng was caught between staring and looking away, going for a mix of both.

Yoruichi chuckled at Sui-Feng and her blush getting deeper and deeper.

She grabbed her former apprentice and vanished to another spot before she could get a nosebleed.

"Hey Kisuke, did you get the feeling of being watched just now?" Ichigo asked as he lifted his head up.

"The fight's over with Ichigo, it's just the adrenaline wearing off." Kisuke answered after a moment, not even bothering to lift his head up." You're just jittery, now I'm going to pass out so no talking."

All Kisuke heard was snoring as Ichigo had beaten him to it.

'That kid is goi…' Kisuke passed out before he could finish his thought with a grin.

Yoruichi appeared with Sui-Feng on the other end of the training grounds and sat down on a rock with her.

"I think I should tell you how courting works in the World of the Living." Yoruichi spoke with a grin.

"I thought they abandoned that practice, didn't they?" Sui-Feng asked and Yoruichi shook her head.

"No, it's just changed to something unusual to anyone in Soul Society." Yoruichi answered with a plan already finished in her mind as he grin grew." It's all about combat now for someone like Ichigo, he refuses to enter a relationship unless someone can beat him in a fight."

"Really?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Really." Yoruichi answered and her grin, unseen by Sui-Feng, grew predatory." He won't even give you the time of day if you don't fight him."

Flashback end…

Sui-Feng deepened the kiss with the shocked Ichigo barely registering it.

'She kicked my ass just to do this!?' Ichigo asked himself in a mixture of shock and amazement.' Why!?'

'I believe Shihoin had something to do with this, she did swear revenge once you insulted her cat form.' Vergil's voice spoke after a moment.

'Why am I to blame here, it looked stupid with that hat on!' Ichigo shot back.' She should be thanking me for making her take that monstrosity off.'

'Ichigo…you shot it off.' Zangetsu spoke after a brief pause.' You literally shot it off, she was angry for good reason.'

From nearby Yoruichi walked with Kisuke as Sui-Feng's Shunko slowly faded away and Kisuke handed Yoruichi a stack of bills with a sigh.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" Kisuke asked her as Yoruichi slipped the bills into a pocket in her shirt." I expected something like this eventually but definitely not this quickly."

"Sometimes a woman just knows." Yoruichi answered with a smirk and Urahara looked at her for a moment before hitting her over the head with his cane.

"You did this!" Urahara nearly screamed as Yoruichi rubbed her head.

"So, maybe I did, you're the one who still took the bet, Kisuke." Yoruichi snapped back but took a step back as Urahara drew Benihime.

"You've corrupted your apprentice but you won't get to mine too Yoruichi!" Kisuke shouted as Yoruichi decided now was the time to leave with Shunpo with Kisuke following after her.

Ichigo's shock finally wore off and he simply shrugged his shoulder, well as best he could, and simply deepened the kiss.

'Once she's done kissing me this is going to be awkward.'

* * *

AN: Well, there's the pairing for this story and if you hate if then you can flame me all you want in the review, I will then either ignore them or reply to them.

Anyway I'm stuck with where the story should go, should I follow a Bleach Arc or come up with a custom one, leave a suggestion or idea in a review I guess.

Peace.


	22. A New Arc Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not attempting to or making any profits from this work of fiction.

Alright, a quick note here about the story, I'm not writing any lemons in it.

* * *

Shinji Hirako leaned against a rock nearby Ichigo's fight with Sui-Feng and merely chuckled at the end of it.

'Yoruichi is still up to the same tricks even now.' Shinji thought before someone appeared next to him and he drew Sakande, the Zanpakuto ready to cut the figure's head off.

"Why are you here Kyoraku?" the Visored leader demanded after a moment.

"I want to talk to you." Shunsui answered after a moment of tense silence passed between the two." I know you have your own goals so I decided to talk to you, you're the leader of the Visored, right?"

"What makes you so sure it's me?" Shinji asked as he sheathed Sakande at his side." What if it's someone else?"

"I doubt it, I can recognize a leader after being around Yama-jiji for so long. You even carry yourself like a leader and I feel you holding back your Reiatsu constantly, and a lot of it." Shunsui spoke as he gestured to Shinji." Leading a group as powerful as that, all over Captain level Shinigami now, takes a lot of skill and power and you would eventually learn to carry yourself a certain way. You do it just like Yama-jiji does."

Shinji's grin fell as he walked away.

"Follow me if you want than, it really doesn't matter to me." Shinji spoke just before he vanished with Shunpo.

Jushiro appeared in front of him and stopped him and moments later a golden barrier blocked Jushiro off as Hachi appeared nearby.

"I wouldn't take another step forward Ukitake-taicho, it will not end well for you." the former Kido Corps Lieutenant spoke with his Hollow mask over his face, it being a traditional Balinese demon mask with tusks and feather shaped spikes on the top of its head.

"I agree." Another voice spoke up and Shunsui turned to see a man with wavy long blonde hair wearing an untucked white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs along with a high collar with a thigh length black jacket and matching black pants and shoes.

"Rojuro Otoribashi, nice to see you." Shunsui spoke up only for the former Captain to swipe a hand over his face, a flair to it, and a white plague mask used by medieval doctor appeared over it.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I prefer Rose." Rose spoke as one hand dropped to his Zanpakuto." Now, you should talk to him before I decide to help him pay you back for what you did to all of us a century ago."

"I'm actually glad so many of you are here." Shunsui spoke as he sensed Lisa appear behind him as Kensei stood nearby on a large rock with Mashiro close by.

All had their Hollow masks on and Shunsui knew his next few words needed to be carefully chosen.

'If I make a mistake now than I'm dead before I can fix it.' Shunsui thought as he sensed out the many barely restrained Hollow tinted signatures around him.' Man, no wonder Yama-jiji is always trying to get me to take this job up, it's stressful as hell.'

"I want to ask a favor of you all." Shunsui spoke after a moment." Something I think you would enjoy and consider it showing that the Gotei 13 trusts you. Do you want to hear it?"

"I'm listening." Shinji answered as his Hollow mask broke down and vanished." But it better be worth it."

With Ichigo and Sui-Feng…

"My, my, this is quite interesting." a voice spoke up and Sui-Feng sighed as she broke the kiss.

"What do you want Ichimaru?" Sui-Feng demanded as Ichigo turned his head to see the ever grinning Captain looking at them." What are you even doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come check out the fight going on over here." Gin answered." Who would have thought I would find you and the Kurosaki boy so close, how long might I ask?"

"None of your concern." Sui-Feng snapped before turning back to the teen beneath her and locking lips again, ignoring Gin for now.

That was until she saw a camera flash.

Gin slipped the digital camera back into his large sleeves and his grin widened.

"You just have to love some of the inventions the World of the Living comes up with, don't you?" Gin asked as Sui-Feng was faster than he thought she could move and a small black knife pierced through the camera.

'Good aim, I've got to give her that.' Gin thought even as he allowed the shattered pieces of the digital camera to fall out of his sleeves and crushed them under his foot, grinding them into the dirt.' Mean through, it took bringing an entire Gillian to Mayuri for study to get that thing even made.'

"You don't have to be so mean all the time Sui-Feng." Gin muttered before drawing Shinso faster than anyone could see the blade shot forward." Shoot to Kill, Shinso!"

Ichigo somehow sighed with his lips still locked with Sui-Feng's before they both vanished and in a flash he had grabbed Zangetsu from nearby with one hand as the other wrapped around Sui-Feng's waist.

'Is he actually intending to fight me like that?' Gin thought as Shinso retracted to the length of a normal katana.

Blue energy engulfed Zangetsu and Ichigo slashed the air several times, unleashing crescents of energy with each swing.

'I guess he is.' Gin answered for himself even as he ducked under the crescents.

A wakizashi pressed to his throat stopped him from moving any further through.

The katana pressed against his chest was another deterrent.

"Well, no hard feelings, right?" Gin asked with his smile back.

"Sui-Feng, how important is he to the Gotei 13?" Ichigo asked the Second Division Captain.

"He runs an entire division but he can be replaced." Sui-Feng answered and Ichigo grinned before Gin decided to leave.

One Shunpo later and he was walking, borderline running, away from the two.

Soul Soceity, outer districts of Rukonagi…

"Do you know where it's going to be?" a cloaked and masked man asked as the figure in front of him yawned.

"Yeah, it's being moved to a new location we can easily intercept if you would let me finish sometimes." the figure across from his answered." Now, who's going to be guarding it?"

"I'll get that information by tomorrow." the cloaked figure answered as they turned and left the room." Just have your people ready."

He missed the brown haired man's glare towards his back as one hand clenched into a fist.

"They will be, just keep your end of the bargain." the man answered before they vanished with a low buzzing sound.

* * *

AN: Well this is a short chapter but it's mainly to help introduce the next arc and not much was happening in it. I hope you got the hints at least.

Anyway, read and review.

Peace.


	23. Rematch

Tenth Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya watched from his seat on a rock with Fifth Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori as Shunsui talked to the Visored.

"Why is Kyoraku-soutaicho talking to them, any ideas?" Momo asked him after a moment.

"None, but I may lose my mission in a few weeks." Toshiro answered after a moment." He may give it to them, a gesture of goodwill."

"Why, what if they take it?" Momo asked and Toshiro shrugged as he dropped down from his seat.

"Then his head is going to be the one on the chopping block. Kyoraku-soutaicho is using this to show them he trusts them again." Toshiro spoke up before both he and Momo vanished with Shunpo.

Renji meanwhile walked up to Rukia who looked at him for a moment but stepped up to meet him.

'At least she didn't leave.' Renji thought even a she saw the glare on her face.' That's good enough to start this with.'

"Hey Rukia." Renji spoke as he stopped a few feet away from the Shinigami.

"What do you want Arabai?" Rukia asked and Renji felt as if he was slapped by the hostility in her voice.

'I should have expected that, I didn't even talk to her when she was about to be executed.' Renji thought in shame, he had once been her best friend but had quickly abandoned her once Kuchiki-taicho took her out the academy.

"I want to say I'm sorry." Renji answered after a moment as he dropped to his knees and bowed low enough that his forehead touched the ground." I acted like a jackass when you were brought back to Soul Society. Ever since you left the academy I acted like a jackass and I ruined our friend ship because of it. I don't care what it takes, just please, tell me what I have to do to even begin to get what he had when we were kids in the Rukonagi back."

Rukia was surprised at the amount of sorrow in Renji's words and also the pleading in his last sentence.

"We aren't friends Renji." Rukia stated after a moment and Renji cursed himself." We haven't been friends in a long time. That bridge crashed and burned a long, long time ago."

'I screwed it all up, I…' Renji's thoughts were interrupted at Rukia's next words.

"But we can build it up again." Rukia finished and pulled Renji up." Now get off the floor, we've got catching up to do."

Renji grinned as he rose to his feet.

"Then let me show you something." Renji spoke before grabbing Rukia and focusing for a moment before with a quick use of Shunpo he appeared in front of Ichigo.

The orange haired teen was currently on his back with Sui-Feng on top of him and the top part of his outfit missing.

"Are we interrupting something?" a blushing Rukia asked and Ichigo and Sui-Feng turned to them.

Sui-Feng blushed deeply while hastily getting off of Ichigo while the teen only grinned.

"Not much, want to join?"

Rukia bashed him on his head with her Zanpakuto and Ichigo rolled on the ground in pain.

"Why, why are midgets so violent!?" Ichigo called out and then broke into laughter almost immediately.

"I'm going to kill you Ichigo." Rukia muttered and Ichigo kicked up to his feet before finding his shirt and duster coat and slipping it on, the holsters for his handguns appearing in a burst of blue Reishi.

"Yeah, yeah midget but you got to get in line first." Ichigo spoke up with a wave of his hand before pointing to Renji." So what does Pineapple want?"

"I want to fight you." Renji answered, ignoring the comment on his hair for now.

Ichigo shrugged before looking for Zangetsu.

"Crap, where is he?" Ichigo asked as he found his Zanpakuto missing and turning to the three stunned Shinigami turned to a sheepish Ichigo.

"You lost your Zanpakuto!" Rukia screamed and Ichigo grimaced." How do you lose your Zanpakuto, are you really that big of an idiot?"

"Hang on a second, I can work this out." Ichigo shouted back as he pressed two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes." I can find him, just give me some time."

Sui-Feng vanished in a silent Shunpo and appeared moments later with Zangetsu who materialized himself and took his sealed form from Sui-Feng with a grin.

"Thank you for this." Zangetsu told her before drawing his sealed form and knocking Ichigo on the side with the blunt side of it.

The teen winced as he turned to his enraged Zanpakuto spirit who grabbed him before vanishing with Shunpo.

Moments later a massive blue mushroom cloud explosion appeared in the distance.

Zangetsu appeared moments later with a heavily injured Ichigo.

"What have you've learned from this?" Zangetsu asked him and Ichigo growled.

"Don't lose my Zanpakuto again." Ichigo answered before Zangetsu dropped him and disappeared with his sealed form landing on Ichigo's lap, blue energy still leaking from it.

Ichigo slowly drew Ebony from its shoulder holster and pressed the gun to his temple.

"Kaido." Ichigo muttered before firing a green round into his skull.

He shot to his feet and grimaced when he put weight on his left leg so he shot it too.

A green light encompassed it for a moment before fading and Ichigo nodded to himself before slipping the gun back into its holster before turning to Renji and kicking the falling Zangetsu into his hand.

"You said you wanted to fight, right?" Ichigo asked and the red head nodded as he drew Zabimaru.

"I want to test something." Renji answered and Ichigo merely rose an eyebrow before his red Reiatsu poured off him in waves.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji called out and the Zanpakuto glowed crimson and began changing until it was a large six segmented blade, each segment wide with a spike a the side facing away from the blade and being larger than the last.

Ichigo thought for a moment before he chose what Devil Arm he wanted to use." Let's Rock, Zangetsu."

A massive vortex of purple lightning consumed Ichigo before the sounds of a guitar could he heard.

"Are you serious!" Renji shouted as he saw Ichigo holding a guitar in his hands as the vortex died down." You're going to fight me with that."

Ichigo merely looked at him with a bored expression before strumming the guitar.

Lightning shot off of it and Renji dropped to the ground as his body refused to move for a moment before the lightning stopped.

"You have a metal sword and I can use lightning, why wouldn't I shock the hell out of you a few times?" Ichigo asked with a grin before letting loose a power chord and a massive lightning storm engulfed him.

He let loose another one and the lightning shot towards Renji who cursed before using Shunpo to appear behind Ichigo and swing Zabimaru down.

Ichigo blocked the blade easily as the guitar seemed to switch to a sickle.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ichigo asked before kicking Renji away and Zangetsu reappeared in his hands.

"I don't even need to use one of them then, I'll just beat you this way." Ichigo spoke before he slicked his hair back and held the sheathed Zangetsu in his hand before making a 'Come here' motion with it." Dark Slayer Style."  
He was consumed in a vortex of purple energy for a moment before it faded and Renji felt his anger building.

"So, I'm not a threat?" Renji asked and Ichigo seemed to think for a moment before he answered.

"You're as harmless as a puppy, too bad I'm still going to kick your ass through." Ichigo answered back and Renji actually grinned.

"I thought so." Renji spoke before he swung Zabimaru forward and Ichigo expected to block a sweeping slash from the side only for Renji to turn his hand and flick his wrist, sending the large blade into the sky before it crashed down on Ichigo.

The teen dodged it easily but was more alert than he was before.

'How did he do that, he was nowhere near that good with the thing the last time I fought him.' Ichigo thought even as he was forced to duck the extending Zabimaru shooting upwards before Renji flicked his wrist down and it shot down towards Ichigo before Renji pulled his arm back as he flipped his hand.

The blade flipped so the spikes at the end of it slammed into Ichigo's shoulder.

The teen was unaffected by it through.

"What the?" Renji asked himself only to take a closer look and was understandably shocked before grinning.

He had grabbed one of the spikes at the last second and held the blade away from his shoulder.

'The amount of skill it takes to even attempt that is massive, I pulled that thing back nearly with all my strength and it would have definitely took his arm off if he didn't stop it like that.' Renji thought even as he pulled Zabimaru back to him and let his Reiatsu out once again.

Ichigo responded with his own blue Reiatsu to Renji's red and the two Shinigami charged each other.

Blue Reiatsu engulfed Zangetsu while red Reuatsu engulfed Zabimaru with the two Soul forged blades slamming into each other and unleashing a titanic explosion of red and blue.

Renji and Ichigo were thrown off balance by this before both stepped forward and attacked again, another explosion of energy from the result of their swords meeting.

"You're pretty good kid." Renji admitted before he flicked his wrist and Zabimaru quickly extended, wrapping around Zangetsu and Renji used Shunpo to disappeared while he pulled.

Ichigo kept an iron grip on Zangetsu so was pulled along with Renji who appeared on a rock and Ichigo slammed into it.

"Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" Renji called out and lightning traveled down Zabimaru and through Zangetsu into Ichigo.

The teen ignored the pain and pulled Zangetsu, pulling Renji down and his fist slammed into hi gut before he grabbed him by the front of his Shinigami uniform and throwing him away and into the ground before he slashed Zangetsu down at him.

"Drive!"

A crescent of energy shot towards Renji who knocked it aside using Zabimaru before the blade shot up towards Ichigo and quickly wrapped around him before Renji pulled him down.

"Sky Stay." Ichigo muttered and a platform of Demonic magic stopped his fall.

With a shout he freed himself from Zabimaru by a blast of Reiatsu and Renji drew the whip like sword back to him.

"You're better than I thought you would be." Renji admitted after a moment as he sent another surge of Reiatsu into Zabimaru.

'He damaged the fibers in Zabimaru with his Reiatsu alone, I'm lucky I can repair them or else I would have to pull out my trump card way too early.' Renji thought.

'What are you waiting for Renji, use Bankai and crush him.' Zabimaru ordered in his mind but Renji ignored this as he pointed his palm towards the airborne Ichigo.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Renji called out and several red spheres fired up into the air only for Ichigo to easily dodge them before drawing Ombra with one hand and throwing Zangetsu into the air and drawing Ebony in the other.

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsuki!" Ichigo called out and a massive wave of blue fire energy fired from both guns before they merged into a single massive one and Renji cursed as he swung Zabimaru around him, forming a crude shield as he sent a surge of Reiatsu to the blade, covering it in a crimson glow for now.

The Kido slammed into Zabimaru and Ichigo quickly holstered the two guns as he snatched Zangetsu out of the air before diving down.

He landed across from the smoke cloud that was covering Renji and grinned as he sheathed the Zanpakuto.

"You're done." Ichigo commented as he turned away.

The tip of Zabimaru arched over his head and landed in front of him, the blade overflowing with Renji's Reiatsu.

Renji slammed it down and the spikes slammed into Ichigo's shoulder and brought him to a knee as Zangetsu clattered to the ground while the whip sword Zanpakuto quickly wrapped around him as Renji stumbled out of the smoke.

He was bleeding from a dozen cuts along his arms and chest and blood leaked down his face from a cut on his forehead.

"Is that really all you got?" Renji growled as his Reiatsu surged around him." I expected better."

Ichigo couldn't answer if he wanted to as the spikes of Zabimaru were stabbed into him.

'This isn't good.' Ichigo thought as he struggled to keep himself up on even one leg.' I can't get out of this.'

The battle was at a standstill and at the sidelines Yoruichi and Urahara appeared.

"What's going on?" Urahara asked both Shinigami.

"Renji challenged Ichigo to a fight and he's actually winning." Rukia answered and Kisuke merely chuckled.

"He's winning because the boy is handicapping himself." Kisuke spoke after a moment." He hasn't used that mask of his nor one of the forms of his Zanpakuto either."

"So he's letting Renji win?" Rukia asked and Kisuke shook his head.

"No, he's training himself." Kisuke answered." And can I ask you a question? Did he happen to slick his hair back when this fight began and say Dark Slayer Style?"

"Yes." Sui-Feng answered." He hasn't done anything since."

"Yeah, he's fighting with a handicap." Kisuke spoke with a nod before turning to Yoruichi." And give me back my money already!"  
"Sui-Feng, he tried to attack me, stop him!" Yoruichi quickly told her former subordinate who merely rolled her eyes.

A surge of Reiatsu brought their attention back to the fight as Urahara merely shook his head with a grin.

'You're pretty good Kurosaki. Able to continue to fight not only Kyoraku-soutaicho but myself and Aizen and then Sui-Feng before facing Arabai, even I would have avoided the fight with that Lieutenant after our little spar.'

Renji pulled Zabimaru back to him and Ichigo screamed when the spikes ripped through him as the Zanpakuto moved back to Renji.

It was covered in his blood and a flick of his wrist Renji had the blood splatter on the ground around him.

'Is he down?' Zabimaru asked.

'Not even close.' Renji answered.

Ichigo's arms slowly moved in front of him and he managed to push himself up.

"God, this hurts." Ichigo muttered as his hands scrambled for Zangetsu, finally wrapping around the sheath after a moment." It's like people like stabbing me or something."

"Are you going to fight seriously now or what?" Renji asked as he held Zabimaru in front of him with both hands and Ichigo only began chuckling." Answer me dammit!"  
Ichigo brought a hand up to his face and with a downward raking motion black and red Reiatsu covered his face and soon engulfed him in a vortex that was rapidly growing.

"If you insist then I'll be happy to kill you." Ichigo's distorted voice spoke as the vortex was tossed aside by a slash of his sword.

"Good, I can finally use it now." Renji answered as he swung Zabimaru so it shot into the air, extending to its full length as Renji's Reiatsu surged up it like flames.

He swung down Zabimaru with all of his strength and Ichigo leapt back to avoid it.

"BANKAI!"

Undisclosed area in Karakura Town…

Uryu Ishida worked deep below ground on a project he had ignored up until now and Ichigo's rapid changes even as he thought over what was happening right now.

He had sensed the Gotei 13 enter the World of the Living but ignored it since Kurosaki was already there with his group and he was keeping the perverted Mod Soul known as Kon from damaging the teen's reputation no matter the cost.

If this involved beating him to the ground then that was a sacrifice Uryu was willing to make.

With Kon now moaning in pain on the ground Uryu wiped the blood off his fist using a rag from his pocket.

"Now, do I have to do it again or will you remain here?" Uryu asked as Kon only nodded, the pain too much to say a word.

Uryu closed the door anyway and got back to work.

Reishi fires had to tended near constantly or else they could burn out of control or go out and he needed it burning to finish his project.

'I have to be careful with this, one wrong step and its ruined.' Uryu thought as he carefully picked up the tools he needed and began working.

He felt the surges of Reiatsu as he worked but ignored them, he had more important things to do and they were all powerful Shinigami, they could all look after themselves and if things got bad Kurosaki was there.

Kon had eventually gotten up and watched him the wall, soon the only cool place in the room as the heat grew and grew.

"What are you even doing over there?" Kon asked and Uryu ignored him." I can ruin it if I want, tell me."

"First off you need the skill to manipulate Reishi to even interact with what I'm making, something you don't have at all. Second, I can easily eject you from Kurosaki's body if I so choose so I don't believe you can threaten me like you. And three, annoy me again and I beat you to the floor again." Uryu answered as he drew a Ginto container off a shelf from nearby and very slowly poured it into a mold.

Kon was silent as he observed the Quincy work on something and soon cursed him.

'Why am I stuck here with this kid when I can be out having a wonderful time with the girls in this city?' Kon thought as a perverted grin soon spread across his face.' I would…'

His thoughts were interrupted by a fist in his face slamming his head back into the wall before he was kneed in the stomach and crashed to the ground.

"Just lay there quietly for now, I don't feel like hearing your perverse giggles while I work." Uryu told him as he grabbed a pair of gloves off a shelf nearby and slipped them on his hands.

Kon soon grew to hate the Quincy he was trapped in the room with but didn't feel like facing the alternative.

Him being trapped in that damn lion plushy doll 24/7 and Ichigo's sister Yuzu dressing him up.

He hated that stupid thing!

'What is he even doing?' Kon thought as he slowly stood up and was cautious as he saw Uryu pick up something silver.

To Kon it looked pointless, being no bigger than a pocket knife and way too thin to even hold a blade.

Uryu activated the Seele Schneider after a moment and the blue blade shot from the hilt as he began cutting away at something with it, shortening to blade to use it easier.

'He's struggling with whatever he's doing.' Kon thought as he saw the strain on Uryu's face.' But he wasn't before he put those gloves on, what the hell is he doing?'

Uryu devoted his entire mind to the task at hand as the two Sanrei Gloves he wore threatened to destroy the Seele Schneider if he lost focus.

'My grandfather was on to something with these plans he created, I just need to finish them.' Uryu thought as eh soon discarded the Seele Schneider and instead drew another Ginto from his belt.' It will just take time, time I hope I have.'

Kurosaki Clinic…

Isshin Kurosaki sighed as he sat down in his study, thinking about what the absent of their older brother was doing to his young twin daughters.

Yuzu was trying to stay her normal self but it was failing, she was worried for Ichigo and after nearly burning dinner twice she decided to go to her room.

Karin was no better, her attempts to play soccer to ease her nerves failing and resulting in Isshin having to buy a few new balls tomorrow morning and get a few new windows too.

Isshin himself knew what Ichigo was doing and couldn't help but be impressed at his growth but also worried.

Just a few minutes ago he had felt something that he knew wasn't good.

The Reiatsu, if it was even that in the first place, it released seemed to scream chaos and he was worried.

He had retreated to his study and used the quiet there to cast several Kido spells around the house while also looking for the blueprints for the protective charm he had given Kon when he had left earlier.

Yeah, he knew a perverted Mod Soul was filling in for his son in his body so he made sure the teen would have it when he got back from meeting the Gotei 13.

"Just what have you've gotten yourself into Ichigo?" Isshin quietly asked himself with his chin resting on his stapled fingers." And are you really ready for it?"

He suddenly bolted out of his seat and quickly pulled open a usually locked draw.

A small red pill was the only thing inside it.

'Are you sure of this Isshin?' a voice echoed in his mind and the man simply nodded.

With Renji and Ichigo…

Ichigo leapt to the side once he landed to avoid the rapidly growing Zanpakuto as both it and Renji were consumed in a red Reiatsu.

Despite his near death by crushing the teen grinned as with a burst of Reiatsu Renji and his Bankai were revealed.

Zabimaru had changed from a blade to a large skeletal snake with the head larger than a car with pure yellow eyes in its sockets and a red frill around its neck straight behind the head. It had gained many more segments than its Shikai form, close to thirty to Ichigo, along with more spikes along each vertebrate and all of them much longer and barbed at the end.

"Hihio Zabimaru." Renji finished as a cowl appeared across his shoulders, it looking similar to an ape's fur with the skull over his left shoulder and the rest of it extending down and covering his left arm.

"Nice." Ichigo commented as he saw his ruined shirt and cursed as he healed." But you ruined my shirt and my jacket."

He tossed aside the ruined parts of his clothes and drew Zangetsu as he tossed aside the sheath.

"Artillery, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out and moments later he was engulfed in a flash of light before he held a silver Demonic briefcase in one hand.

"Are you serious!?" Renji roared with his Bankai roaring in agreement." Do you have any idea what this is kid?"  
"Yeah, a Bankai." Ichigo answered as he threw the case over his shoulder." This is one of my stronger weapons so I'll annihilate both you and your Bankai with it."

Renji ignored this as he gripped the end of his Bankai tightly in one hand before it shot forward.

"Then eat this!" Renji roared as a red sphere of energy formed in the jaws of the snake." Hikotsu Taiho!"  
The snake's jaws opened and a massive beam fo red energy shot forward as Ichigo crouched before he leapt above it and Pandora changed in a flash of light.

A rocket launcher with a bayonet replaced it and inside Ichigo's Inner World Dante grinned.

"So I was right." Dante spoke to the confusion of the two Zangetsu spirits.

"You were right with what?" the older one asked as he and the Hollow observed the battle.

"My brother theorized that Pandora could scan other weapons and then change into them, it seems he was right and the weapons he scanned with it transferred along with it when he gave it to Ichigo." Vergil answered after a moment.

"Renji, meet Kalina Ann." Ichigo spoke after a moment as he held the rocket launcher at his waist." Kalina Ann, meet Renji."

Renji's eyes narrowed as he saw the weapon and waited for Ichigo to make a move, Hihio Zabimaru coiling around him and he sent a surge of Reiatsu to it as preparation for his next move.

Ichigo grinned before firing down a hail of missiles that Renji expected.

"Higa Zekko!" Renji called out and Hihio Zabimaru's segments shot towards Ichigo who fired a hail of missiles on them as he leapt higher and higher into the air.

The segments were pushed away from him but they only moved faster as Renji sent a surge of Reiatsu to them as he rode on the head of Hihio Zabimaru and a burst of speed put it right behind Ichigo.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji roared and Ichigo turned just in time to have the beam slam into him and power him into the ground as the segments of Hihio Zabimaru then bombarded him as Renji then quickly reformed his Bankai.

Rockets fired out of the smoke cloud as Ichigo ran out it from the side before ducking under Hihio Zabimaru as it lunged at him.

He aimed up and fired another barrage of weapons on the underside of Hihio Zabimaru and launched it into the air only for the Bankai it quickly came back down and aimed to crush him.

Ichigo slid out of it moments before he was about to be crushed and fired several rockets into the air as his Reiatsu engulfed the inside of the barrel moments later as he held Kalina Ann out with one hand.

He fired a rocket charged with his Reiatsu and Renji wisely pulled Hihio Zabimaru back and out of the way before a red sphere formed in its jaws again.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji called out and fired another massive beam at Ichigo who leapt to the side to avoid only for the Bankai to sweep its head and the beam chased after him.

Ichigo cursed before pointing Kalina Ann at Hihio Zabimaru.

"Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho!" Ichigo called out and Renji's eyes widened as the barrel of Kalina Ann glowed pink before firing a countless number of the pink energy blades forward.

Renji made a decision and quickly resealed his Zanpakuto and used a rapid Shunpo to avoid it before appearing behind Ichigo and cutting Kalina Ann in half as Ichigo turned and used it to block the slash the red headed Lieutenant sent to cut him in half.

"Whoa, no need to be so violent." Ichigo told Renji with a chuckle before kicking him away as the pieces of Kalina Ann flashed with a light before Ichigo now held a Pandora in both hands and he grinned.

He spun the two briefcases as they were covered in light and slammed them down on the ground, twin miniguns appearing at his feet.

He pulled down the trigger to fire them as he lifted them up and anything in front of to the side of him was filled with bullets before he tossed the two weapons into the air as they were engulfed in a flash of light and landed on his shoulders as a twin version of it bazooka form.

He spotted Renji in the air and fired a hail of missiles up at him before he spun one of the weapons around him and a boomerang took its blade before he flung it at Renji who was hit by the rockets as Ichigo spun the other one behind his back and it quickly transformed into a mobile missile platform that he took a seat in and grinned as he grabbed hold of the controls and let loose a massive barrage of missiles that shot up towards Renji even as the boomerang slammed into him, thankfully the blades missing him and only catching him and sending him crashing into the first of the missiles sent at him as the others curved around and struck him from all sides.

The Lieutenant was held in place by the missiles slamming into him all at once and the explosions cancelling out the force of each other while Ichigo caught the boomerang as it came back to him even as the two briefcases appeared in his hands and he merged them together moments later.

He tossed the single briefcase into the air and caught it as it opened and he quickly looked away as a blinding light emerged from the insides of it.

Renji was blinded by it and slammed into the ground moments later but quickly dragged himself back to his feet and Ichigo was mildly shocked at this as he closed Pandora before it was engulfed in a flash of light. Zangetsu appeared in his hands moments later, the Zanpakuto in its sheath as he walked over to the Lieutenant.

"Are you ready to give up?" Ichigo asked as he allowed his Hollow mask to fade away.

Ichigo wouldn't admit it but he was exhausted, completely exhausted. He really just wanted to go to sleep and let Shinji and Kisuke handle anything left.

"Yeah, but you'll have to give me a rematch sometime." Renji answered after a moment before he collapsed.

Ichigo caught him with one arm and Kisuke chose this moment to appear and Rukia appeared moments later with the Fourth Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu in tow.

"What happened to Arabai-fukataicho?" Isane asked as Rukia helped her lower him to the ground before she turned to Ichigo." And what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll heal in a few minutes." Ichigo told her before pointing to Renji." He's the one who passed out, deal with him first."

Kisuke vanished with Shunpo moments later, Ichigo leaning on his shoulder and with a glance Sui-Feng vanished while Yoruichi stayed behind with Rukia.

The orange haired teen collapsed against a rock the moment Kisuke let him go and he winced when he slung Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Everything hurts." Ichigo muttered as he leaned back against the rock." Why does everything have to hurt?"

Kisuke merely chuckled at Ichigo's predicament as Sui-Feng arrived and with a glare towards his direction he left, getting the message she wanted some privacy with the teen.

Kisuke would have chuckled as he left if he didn't feel a very familiar Reiatsu in the distance, and from the looks of it there was a fight going on.

Toshiro and his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto noticed the familiar Reiatsu as well and both immediately took off.

"That's Shiba-taicho, what is he doing here after all this time?" Rangiku asked her Captain who's eyes only narrowed as he reached up for his Zanpakuto.

"We'll see once we get there." Toshiro answered as the two launched into Karakura Town.

Karakura Town minutes earlier…

Isshin swallowed the pill and was immediately on the floor, thanking his study having soundproof walls and the windows were closed as he let out a scream of raw agony as his body felt as if it was tearing itself apart before he found himself looking at his body moments later.

Isshin slowly rose to his feet and he grinned as he felt his powers fully back.

He closed the draw the red pill was in before dragging his body up and placing it in his chair and putting its head down on the desk, looking to everyone that he had simply fallen asleep at his desk.

He used a quick use of Shunpo to appear where he felt the surge of energy at and was shocked at what he saw as his grip tightened on his Zanpakuto even as his eyes widened in both shock and horror.

"Oh no."


	24. Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Isshin stared in shock at what was in front of him, too stunned to move.

At least until he was forced to roll out of the way of a red beam of energy.

He felt the two familiar Reiatsu signatures appear behind him but ignored them as blue energy coated his blade as it rose above his head.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A massive blue wave of energy slammed into the creature in front of him and Isshin swiftly sheathed his Zanpakuto as he raced forward using Shunpo, a Kido on his lips as he brought his hands up.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!" Isshin called out and a beam of lightning and energy shot from both palms before he brought them together into a single massive spinning beam.

"Shiba-taicho." a voice spoke behind him and Isshin couldn't help his grin, even with the dire situation that he found himself in.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, how has the Gotei 13 treated my favorite Shinigami?" Isshin asked as he saw the two, a rare serious expression on the face of his former Lieutenant with his former Third Seal no different.

Isshin chose to ignore there expressions as he dodged to the side to avoid the swipe from a massive sword.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Growl, Haineko!"  
Ash shot forward and batted aside the sword as with a downward slash a dragon of ice launched forward and quickly froze the blade.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Isshin called out as he quickly drew his sword, released the energy crescent, and sheathed it once again.

"You have much to explain Shiba-taicho but I believe there's bigger problems to deal with right now." Toshiro spoke even as another figure appeared in the distance.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso!"

A blade shot forward and skewered through the creature attempting to emerge into Karakura Town before Gin swung down and cleaved the creature in half, his grin never leaving his face.

"I wonder what happened here?" Gin asked as with a quick use of Shunpo he appeared next to Isshin." Anyway, how have you've been Isshin?"

"I've been fine Ichimaru, kind of bored but it's an alright life I guess." Isshin answered as both Captain class Shinigami used Shunpo to dodge another massive blade.

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsuki!" Gin called out and a massive blue fire beam of energy fired into the creature wielding the weapon as Isshin dashed forward and a blue arch followed his next swing as he drew his sword.

The sword was cut into halves and Isshin grabbed the falling top half and with a tremendous show of strength he flung it straight into the creature that was its wielder.

"By the way, any reason why Kushanada would find it fit to be invading Karakura Town?" Isshin asked as with Shunpo he appeared next to Gin.

The grinning Captain seemed to think for a moment before responding, even as Shinso launched out and with a flick of his wrist the head of a Kushanada fell back inside the gates they were trying to emerge from.

"None." Gin answered.

With Ichigo and Sui-Feng…

The teen screamed in pain the moment the Gates of Hell decided to open and he thrashed on the ground until Sui-Feng grabbed his arms and held them at his side.

"Urahara, get over here!" Sui-Feng quickly shouted only for the scientists to already be there with Shinji and Yoruichi appearing not too far behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Urahara asked as he crouched down next to Ichigo.

"He just started screaming a couple seconds ago. I thought you would know, that's why I called you over here moron!" Sui-Feng snapped at him and Kisuke merely ignored her words.

"May I make a suggestion?" Aizen asked as he appeared on Ichigo's other side.

"What?" Kisuke asked as the Captain crouched down and helped him hold down Ichigo's struggling form.

"Please, it hurts!" Ichigo screamed out as the pain continued to grow." Stop!"

He felt as if his skin was on fire, barely even able to hear what Kisuke or Aizen was saying and only trying to escape their grasps, they only brought more and more pain the longer they held on.

Ichigo screamed again and both genius Captains nearly leapt off of him at the sheer agony in it.

"You two don't know what's wrong with him?" Sui-Feng asked and Kisuke slowly nodded with Aizen silent.

"We both have no idea, if I had to guess it wou…" Kisuke couldn't finish as a wave of vile Reiatsu surged over them.

All Shinigami present shuddered as the Reiatsu moved over them.

"It's coming from Karakura Town, and it feels like Hell." Yoruichi muttered as she turned towards the city.

"I was afraid this would happen, there making their move earlier than I thought." Kisuke muttered as he pointed two fingers at Ichigo.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro." Kisuke whispered as the six bands of light slammed into Ichigo moments later.

If it was possible the teen screamed louder and Kisuke sighed at what he had to do.

'If I leave him like this he'll kill himself eventually, I have to restrain him.' Kisuke told himself even as he moved his hands towards Ichigo.

"Bakudo #73: Tozansho!" Kisuke called out and in a flash of blue light Ichigo was held in the center of an inverted blue pyramid.

"What are you doing?" Sui-Feng demanded as she grabbed Kisuke and slammed him into the ground." Binding him in Bakudo isn't helping!"

"At the rate he's going he'll kill himself to escape the pain, this way we have time to at least handle whatever is going on over there while we can hope the kid gets through this." Kisuke answered as he threw Sui-Feng off of him and vanished before appearing on his feet next to Yoruichi.

"You're finally ready?" Yoruichi asked as she stretched, arms over her head.

"Perhaps." Kisuke answered as he drew Benihime and silently released her in a burst of crimson light." Let's find out."

Both vanished as Aizen walked up to Sui-Feng and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure Kurosaki will be fine in a moment, he has survived worse than this in the past few hours." Aizen told the Second Division Captain who seemed to ignore him as a quick use of Shunpo had her gone.

Aizen looked up towards the now unmoving Kurosaki and to anyone nearby it would see an entirely new person replaced Sosuke Aizen.

He smirked as he drew Kyoka Suigetsu from his side with a single Shunpo he appeared at Ichigo's level in the pyramid.

"Kurosaki, you've managed to completely upturn my plans in a matter of weeks what I spent nearly a century working on nearly constantly. The question now is not when should I kill you but how?" Aizen slowly pierced the pyramid with Kyoka Suigetsu and the blade seemingly dissolved into the Kido spell as the Shinigami grinned." But there's no fun in that, it would really be such a waste to kill someone so entertaining to watch struggle."

The dust seemed to flow into Ichigo who thrashed inside the Kido spell but it was pointless as the two spells kept him firmly in place.

"Kyoka Suigetsu: Kasegui Hokage." Aizen whispered and ichigo screamed as the dust slowly entered his body before exiting rapidly after a moment and flowing back into a blade.

Aizen merely grinned as he stepped back before immediately adopting a panicked look as Sui-Feng arrived with Unohana.

"Can you do anything for him?" Sui-Feng asked as the Fourth Division Captain looked over the screaming Ichigo.

"I can do nothing with this Kido in the way, can you remove it?" Unohana asked only for Aizen to stop them.

"Urahara cast this technique, it most likely has traps that will trigger if we attempt to destroy either of them." Aizen quickly told the two." We have to hope Kurosaki can escape this."

"If there was one person I hesitated to use Kido against it was Kisuke Urahara, he was a true genius when it came to using them." Unohana commented before turning to Sui-Feng." I am of no help here and I believe we are all needed in Karakura Town."

Without another word Unohana vanished as Sui-Feng turned to Aizen.

"You're sure you can't do anything as well?" Sui-Feng asked and after a moment and a glance at the thrashing Ichigo the Fifth Division Captain nodded.

"We must leave him." Aizen answered and with a sigh Sui-Feng vanished with a quick use of Shunpo, shooting towards Karakura Town as she allowed Shunko to activate while she unsealed Suzumebachi.

The Captain grinned as she left before turning to Ichigo, his keen eyes noticing the blood leaking from his eyes.

'It's all coming together, quite nicely for such an on the spot plan.' Aizen thought to himself before leaving to the battle.

Ichigo found even in his Inner World he was consumed in constant agony and it quickly grew worse once Aizen unleashed his attack.

Flames rose from his shadow ad engulfed him, giving him the feeling of burning him but not seeing his skin char as very real and very large nails slammed through his body and suspended him in the air.

Even if he wasn't trapped by whatever Aizen did to him he was still trapped.

His Inner World was burning around him, the skyscrapers cracking and falling into the inferno that had sprung to life beneath him.

"Kurosaki!" Dante called out as he cut a falling piece of rubble in half." Kurosaki answer me!"

"He can't hear us moron." Vergil finally snapped as he walked forward." We have to find him and in this mess it'll take some time."

"Time still passes normally outside here, I cannot stop it." the older Zangetsu spoke after a moment." We do not have much time to waste, something is attacking Karakura Town even as we speak."

"Well what are we waiting for?" the other Zangetsu spoke before rushing forward." Getsuga Tenshou!"

"No you idiot!" Vergil snapped as he raced forward but was too late as the inferno beneath them grew larger the moment the Zanpakuto spirit unleashed his attack.

Yamato flashed and the tendril of flames that aimed to drag the spirit down was cut to countless pieces as Vergil slammed the spirit head first into the nearest building, shattering it and feeding the flames with the pieces falling down into it.

"What is wrong with you Kamen?" Vergil demanded of the spirit who merely chuckled.

"Do you really think a little fire is going to stop me from doing what I want?" Kamen asked before kicking Vergil away and launching forward as he threw his massive blade forward on the cloth attached to it.

"BANKAI!"

A spear of energy created from the release cut through several falling buildings and Kamen shot through them as the other Zangetsu merely sighed at his partner's action.

"I think we should continue on." Zangetsu spoke after a moment as he materialized his Shikai form." Bankai."

The black daito sword that was his Bankai appeared in his hands and he shot forward with his new speed matched by Dante and Vergil.

"So, think the kid can come out of this one in one piece?" Dante asked Zangetsu.

His only response was silent.

Karakura Town…

"What is going on here?" Shunsui asked as he arrived and saw Isshin unleashing several massive Getsuga Tenshou in rapid succession, sending several Kushanada back into the Gates of Hell.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Kisuke called out as the net coated the gates before a Kushanada pulled it inside.

It detonated to do nothing to stop the flow of Kushanada.

"It's a big problem Kyoraku-soutaicho." Gin spoke as he appeared next to him, his ever present grin gone for now." We've been holding them and we've managed to stop them from entering the World of the Living but were losing, there's just too many to keep back."

Aizen appeared with Sui-Feng moments later with Sui-Feng immediately attacked the gate, a kick slamming into the nearest Kushanada and sending it flying back and crashing into two others.

"BANKAI!" Sui-Feng called out as the rocket launcher appeared on one arm." Jakuho Raikoben!"

A missile fired off and if Yoruichi hadn't caught her Sui-Feng would have slammed into the ground from the force of the launch.

A massive explosion engulfed the insides of the gates and twin blue and red crescents of energy slammed into both doors, trying to close them.

Shunsui silently released Katen Kyokotsu and rushed forward, deflecting a large blade aimed to cut down Isshin as the Eleventh Division Catain Kenpachi Zaraki launched forward, his eye patch torn off and he actually leapt into the gates, slashing like a madman as he did so.

The Kushanada quickly pulled away before several beams of yellow energy bombarded Kenpachi, throwing him out only for the Captaint o grin as he stopped himself.

"Now this is a fight!" Kenpachi roared as he stopped a Kushanada's blade with one hand before unleashing a wave of yellow gold energy into the gate from a slash of his Zanpakuto.

The Kushanada who was unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast was destroyed in the titanic explosion that followed.

"This is overkill people, Human souls are below us!" Kyoraku snapped before turning to the two Kurotsuchi that appeared next to him." Get a Kido barrier up now to stop Hell's Reiatsu from spreading any further!"

"I've already done so to collect a sample." Mayuri spoke as a pale blue sphere shimmered into view for a moment before fading moments later." I'm almost insulted you would think I wouldn't be prepared for something like this happening, though I expected Hollows more so than this."

Shunsui found himself glad for the mad Captain for once and quickly turned to the rest of the Gotei 13 standing behind him.

"Priorities are to keep anything from getting out that gate!" Shunsui quickly ordered before he vanished with Shunpo and showed his Hakuda skills as he stopped a massive blade from piercing his torso with his bare hands before ripping it from its wielder's grasp and after flipping it slammed it through their head.

A beam of yellow energy would have blasted Shunsui at that moment if Jushiro hadn't gotten in the way.

"Bakudo #8: Seki!" Jushiro quickly spoke and moments later a massive blue orb appeared to cover Shunsui and the moment the beam hit it was blasted back into the Kushanada, throwing it away from the open gates.

"How did these things open in the first place?" Shunsui asked Mayuri who merely shrugged.

"I have no idea on how, perhaps it was because of a particularly violent Soul sent to Hell or it could be because of our presence here." Mayuri answered before both Captains dodged several massive swords.

"Roar, Tenken!"

An equally massive sword blocked the three Kushanada's before with a roar they were thrown back before a powerful slash cut them in half.

"Thank you Komamura-taicho." Shunsui spoke to the large helmeted Captain who simply nodded before vanishing using Shunpo.

"This is getting troublesome, if they strike the barrier it will fall, being so hastily constructed." Mayuri commented and Kyoraku quickly grabbed several nearby Shinigami.

"Hisagi-fukataicho, Abarai-fukataicho, Kuchik-taicho, keep the barrier unharmed for as long as you can." Kyoraku quickly ordered before Shinji arrived with his Hollow mask already donned, the Visored appearing around.

"I think we can do that and fight." Shinji spoke as each Visored extended a hand before firing a Cero that merged into a colossal one that slammed through the gates, throwing back many of the Kushanada not coming from the sides.

"Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Hiyori, Hachi, you're on defense, make sure nothing that gets past us hits that barrier. Rose and Love, you're with me on offense." Shinji quickly ordered before the three Visored shot forward.

"Crush Down, Tengumaru!" Love called out as the star afro Visored drew his Zanpakuto.

It transformed into a massive black kanabo with spikes along it that gave it a resemblance to a cactus along with a long handle wrapped in white bandages nearly as tall as the former Captain himself.

He slammed Tengumaru into a blade aiming to skewer Sui-Feng before the entire kanabo ignited in flames.

"Hifuki no Koduchi!" Love roared as a massive fireball launched from the Zanpakuto moments later.

Several more followed and explosions of flames engulfed the first line of Kushanada at the gates.

"This is going to be annoying." Love commented just as a Shinji fired another Cero and tossed three Kushanada back, well it was actually one, the other two were just hit by it when it tumbled back.

"Play, Kinshara." Rose called out as his Zanpakuto changed into a golden whip with a flower wrapped around the tip of it as the former Captain flicked his wrist and the golden whip quickly wrapped around a Kushanada's arm.

A tap of the whip with his other hand and the arm was cut to shreds as Rose pulled the whip back to him before it launched forward again, spearing through a Kushanada's head.

A blade from another would have skewered him if it wasn't knocked into the air at the last second by a fireball.

"Thanks would be nice." Love commented before the two rushed forward as Shinji stopped by Sui-Feng and instead of moving any further he stopped her, Sakanade already released and he was spinning the sword by the wide hole separating the hole from the blade.

"I don't think you should be fighting." Shinji spoke after a moment as Sui-Feng struggled to stay in the air." You don't seem to be in the best of mind right now, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

The Hakuda master couldn't even say anything as she found herself falling out of the air, Shunko fading as she dropped from the air.

Kisuke saw this and moments later caught her over his shoulder.

"My, my Sui-Feng, still light headed from your time with Kurosaki?" Kisuke asked and dropped Sui-Feng on a rooftop when she tried to kill him with a blow to the neck, missing completely as her arm moved in the wrong direction.

"Go away Kisuke." Sui-Feng growled as she tried to stand up only to fall onto her back moments later.

Shinji appeared next to the former Twelfth Division Captain and sighed as he saw Sui-Feng struggle to get back on her feet.

"She's going to kill me once this is over with." Shinji muttered before the two former Captains vanished with Shunpo.

Soul Society…

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto had risen from his rest in the Fourth Division, Ryujin Jakka sheathed at his side as he retrieved his haori from a stand near the door.

"It seems my work is never done." Yamamoto muttered as with Shunpo he had appeared on top of the Fourth Division." There is always something happening for me to take care of."

He observed the Seireitei from his post and couldn't help but turn away.

'I once summoned Demons to destroy this, blinded by my accomplishments to see who I had angered.'

The enraged image of Sparda came to his mind and he sighed.

'I would have sooner destroyed all of this than seek other ways to save it. Why?' Yamamoto asked himself.' Why would I allow Demons to enter Seireitei without my full strength keeping them under control, or keep them out and away from the souls here?'

It wasn't easy for him to admit it but Sparda had been right, he had given Mundus access to a not just a single new world to destroy, but three. It was only through Sparda's intervention in the end that had saved the three worlds from colliding and Mundus leading his Demon Army in a full scale invasion of the new chaotic world.

'You are a fool Yamamoto but I won't allow the world to burn because of you.'

Those words had awoken when he had seen Kurosaki so effortlessly wield power that was so destructive and control it had, to his shame, thrown him into a minor panic and had him act on his emotions.

A surge of Reiatsu very familiar to Yamamoto drew him out of his thoughts and he glanced around before a ripping noise was heard.

'It can't be.' Yamamoto told himself as his grip on his Zanpakuto tightened.

'It most likely is.' Ryujin Jakka echoed in his head.

A Garganta was tearing it way open and the aged Captain Commander looked up to the three figures hidden inside it.

"It seems the stories are true, Hollows can gain the powers of a Shinigami." Yamamoto commented." Arrancar on top of everything else we're about to go through really shouldn't surprise me."

"Why shouldn't it?" one of the figures asked and the old Shinigami only grinned.

"A Kurosaki just invaded Seireitei." Yamamoto answered as he appeared in front of the Garganta with Ryujin Jakka tightly gripped in his hands.

Karakura Town…

Shunsui sidestepped another large blade before he cut it in half as Shinso shot past him as well as a Cero.

The Kushanada unfortunate enough to meet both was thrown back and into Hell.

"They're breaking through!" Kensei called out even as Tachikaze was punched forward, a massive spinning bullet of air shooting forward and slamming into another Kushanada along with another Cero.

"Kurotsuchi do you have any ideas on why the gates haven't closed themselves yet?" Shunsui asked the nearby Captain who simply observed the battlefield.

"Dozens but only one would actually make sense." Mayuri spoke after a moment as with a snap of his fingers his Lieutenant and 'daughter' Nemu Kurotsuchi had appeared at his side with a projector." Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu is different from anything we have encountered before and it would make sense that the unknown taint to it when he summons large amounts of it would eventually summon the Kushanada. I would have to perform an in depth analysis of the boy's Reiatsu."

"Then go find a way to close the gates while we handle this here." Shunsui ordered after a moment as he used Shunpo to appear next to Kisuke.

"Kirisaki, Benihime!" Kisuke called out as he unleashed a hail of energy bullets from the large shield in front of him, at least triple his normal size for them." Kamisori, Benihime!"

Several crescents of red energy shot around the shield and slammed into a Kushanada's hand to force them to drop their sword as the energy bullets tossed them back.

"Shibari, Benihime!"

Several large blood red nets fell into the gates and the explosions that they caused tossed away several Kushanda each.

"I think we're fighting a losing battle here." Kisuke spoke up after a moment and Shunsui could only nod." They simply keep coming and with the World of the Living below us it'll take a miracle for us to keep them back without Bankai.

"Is Kurosaki here yet?" Shunsui asked and Kisuke found himself able to chuckle at the joke.

It nearly cost both of them as two Kushanada blades descended on them.

"SHUNKO!"

The blades were stopped as a flash of light caused the two Shinigami to look away.

"Hanki."

The blades were stopped cold before they were ripped out of the Kushanada's hands and thrown back inside the gates with the spinning blades maiming several Kushanada.

"Thank you Yoruichi." Kisuke spoke up only to receive laughter in response.

"I don't need thanks, I haven't had a workout like this in years." Yoruichi answered before shooting forward with a grin, kicking a Kushanada's blade into the air before a punch to a Kushanada that sent it stumbling back.

"Tsuppane, Benihime!" Kisuke called out as he drew a large red circle in front of Yoruichi, just in time to stop a massive Kushanada blade from hitting her.

One of the pinwheel blades of Kazeshini shot over their heads moments later and wrapped around the blade of a Kushanada before it was pulled into the air where the arm holding it was severed by a swinging Zabimaru as several fireballs from Tobiume than slammed into the Kushanada, throwing it off its feet before the petals of Senbonzakura skewered through its head.

"How many are here?" Shuhei asked after a moment, growing exhausted from the seemingly endless force of Kushanada attempting to escape Hell." What the hell are they in the first place?"

"The guardians of Hell." Byakuya spoke as his Shikai formed around him.

"CERO!" several voices called out and from all around them dozens of Cero bombarded the gates, attempting to close them to fail once again.

"I'm done." Shinji panted as his mask crumbled." That was my best shot and we didn't even budge the things."

"Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

"Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho!"

The large tan skinned form of Tessai Tsukabishi, having arrived a few minutes ago, and Hachi each launched one of the high levels Kido and they slammed into the Gates of Hell and threw the force of Kushanada back into the Gates of Hell.

Ichigo's Inner World…

Dante cut away the building blocking him from reaching the screaming teen and Vergil sheathed Yamato as the nails holding the teen up feel away as Zangetsu grabbed the falling teen, stopping him from falling into the raging inferno beneath him.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" a voice suddenly screamed beneath them and the fires were thrown aside by the massive explosion that followed.

Kamen grinned as he spun the daito by the chain at the end of the hilt as he appeared in front of Zangetsu.

"Well, I handled that pretty nicely." Kamen spoke before having to dodge the black daito in Zangetsu's hands.

"I am going to kill you." Zangetsu spoke and the calm tone he spoke it with had Kamen run.

Dante looked around and saw the Inner World repairing itself as Vergil saw Ichigo leave the Inner World moments later.

With Ichigo…

The teen's eyes slowly opened and the Kido instantly fell apart around him and he groaned when he hit the ground.

"Ow." Ichigo muttered as he simply laid on the ground as painful aftershocks racked his body for now." Why does everything have to hurt?"

Karakura Town…

Shunsui very quickly realized they were losing so he made a decision.

"All officers, release your Bankai immediately!" Shunsui called out and this drew several shocked expressions as Toshiro appeared in front of him, exhausted but still fighting.

"Is it really safe to use Bankai Kyoraku-soutaicho?" Toshiro asked as Renji and Byakuya turned to Shunsui who simply nodded.

"Bankai…"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

"Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

"Tekken Tachikaze!"

"Kamishini no Yari."

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

The massive surge of Reiatsu from the release of so many Bankai caused the gates to buckle before swinging inward, slightly but it was a start in finally closing them.

With Ichigo…

The teen felt the massive surge of power and struggled to his feet.

'So there is a fight going on, explains why I ended up landing on the ground.' Ichigo told himself as he began his slow journey towards Karakura Town, his teleportation jumpy and Shunpo an instant failure with his Reiatsu in disarray.

With Uryu...

The Quincy nearly collapsed to the floor from the sudden surge of Reiatsu and only sheer will allowed him to pull himself back to his work table.

"Almost done, just a little more." Uryu muttered to himself as with a wave of his hand the flames around him turned a brilliant blue." Just a little more and than I can get out there."

* * *

AN: Well, I think this chapter is a bit disorganized so if you saw any of it leave a review and I'll fix it.

Besides that, leave a review on what you think of what's happening and what you think should happen.

Peace.


	25. Battle's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil Mary Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction.

Alright, just a quick note here, sorry for the lack of updates for this story, minor writer's block when it came to how this chapter was going to play out.

* * *

A skeletal snake rushed forward and with a roar slammed into a Kushanada while countless of cherry blossom petals surged forward, skewering through Kushanada attempting to bypass the snake.

From the barrage a dozen Kushanada charged through the gates in a wild rush that tossed aside the skeletal snake with their bulk and the first three were annihilated by the petals when a figure landed in front of them.

Ikkaku Madarame lunged forward with the giant guandao of his Bankai Ryumon Hozukimaru while the equally large Monk's spade with it slicing through the head of another Kushanada unlucky enough to get in his path.

"Is that all you got?" Ikkaku demanded before spinning the entire Bankai with the handle at the bottom of the large axe blade in the middle of the Bankai that was floating above him, turning himself and the massive weapon into a destructive whirlwind.

"Nemu, be ready to bind a Kushanada and transport it for study." Mayuri ordered his 'daughter' as the golden baby headed caterpillar that was his Bankai charged a Kushanada and slammed into it, bringing it to the ground where it was consumed in the poison flowing from tis mouth as purple mist.

"Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan." The Twelfth Division Lieutenant called out before throwing a rod from both hands and they quickly duplicated into hundreds that slammed into the Kushanada immobilized by the poison." Bakudo #9: Horin."

An orange-hued tendril of energy launched from both hands and quickly wrapped around the Kushanada as Nemu swung both arms forward and quickly replicated the spell, using it four more times from each hand to fully bind the Kushanada.

"Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi." Mayuri whispered as he rapidly fired several orbs of blue energy that released six ropes that seemingly connected to midair before enlarging as an elastic platform, similar to a trampoline.

Nemu pulled down the Kushanada using the Horin spells still trapping it and it let out a final roar as it was pulled down and into the many Tsuriboshi spells that quickly wrapped around.

Nemu had already appeared above the falling Kushanada at that point and threw a long ribbon from each sleeve that quickly covered the Kushanada in a sphere.

"Sentan Hakuja." Nemu called out and in a flash of light they were gone.

"Kyoraku-soutaicho, permission to withdraw?" Mayuri asked as he appeared next to the acting Captain Commander.

"On what grounds?" Shunsui asked even as he dodged a Kushanada blade before cutting it in half.

"I've captured a Kushanada for study and a battlefield is hardly the appropriate setting for something as delicate as that." Mayuri answered even as Nemu reappeared through a Senkaimon.

"Since you we're going to leave anyway, permission granted." Shunsui answered after a moment.

Mayuri wordlessly disappeared into the Senkaimon and it vanished once he stepped through it.

The now winged form of Toshiro Hitsugaya flew past Shunsui and the veteran Captain was somewhat shocked at that.

'The kid is using his Bankai here, I thought he was still training with it?'

"Guncho Tsurara." Toshiro called out as he swung his sword down, unleashing a wave of ice daggers that quickly grew in size in the moisture rich air.

An energy wave from a Kushanada destroyed them and Toshiro frowned even as his ice wings covered him, protecting him from a second blast but still throwing him back only to be caught by a giant hand.

"Are you alright Hitsugaya-taicho?" the helmeted form of the Seventh Division Sajin Komamura asked the white haired Captain.

The massive armored giant of his Bankai turned to face the Kushanada and with a roar Komamura swung down, the giant mimicking him ad crushing several Kushanada with the large blade it wielded.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Komamura called out as he rose a palm up and instead of the crimson sphere of energy forming in his hand it formed in the hand of the armored giant above him.

A crimson pillar of energy fired form the giant's palm and threw the mass of Kushanada back with nearly as much ease as swatting away a fly.

"Now Komamura-taicho, seal the gates!" Shunsui ordered and the giant immediately moved forward, grasping the edges of each gate with one hand each and with a roar from Komamura the gates began closing.

"Everyone, protect Komamura-taicho now!" Shunsui ordered.

As Kushanada blades raved forward to skewer the armored giant moments later a storm of cherry blossom petals intercepted them, shredding them immediately before a skeletal snake rushed forward and rapid crimson blasts pushed away several Kushanada.

Kisuke decided to pull back after a moment and stood with the masked Visored, acting as another line of defense against the Kushanada.

"What do you think this was for?" Shinji asked him almost immediately and Kisuke shrugged.

"No idea, it could range from distracting us here or even poisoning the Pulses here and turning them into something beyond Hollows." Kisuke answered after a moment." I'll be able to run a few experiments after all this so ask me in a few days."

"Why are we just sitting here, we could be out there dealing with these things easier than them." Kensei demanded, his Bankai gone and replaced with his Shikai once again.

"Hell is messing with our powers, you felt it, didn't you?" Shinji asked Kensei and then the Visored as a whole." Are powers are getting stronger and we're on the verge of slipping, letting the Hollow take control."

With Ichigo…

The orange haired teen finally managed to reach Karakura Town and with a sloppy teleportation he appeared on a rooftop and managed to see the massive armored giant attempting to close the Gates of Hell.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked out loud as he looked at both the gates and the massive Bankai of a Captain.

"Good, you're finally here."

Zangetsu was up and blocking a sword aimed to remove his neck from the side but even then he was thrown back and into the street where he cratered it.

'Alright, what is this guy?' Ichigo asked himself even as he rolled out of the way of a downward stab, aimed to keep him on the ground.

"Drive." Ichigo called out as he released a crescent of energy forward before throwing himself forward." Stinger!"

His attacker managed to bring their sword up in time to block the tip of Zangetsu with the flat of their blade but they were still thrown back and into a nearby building.

"Overdrive!" Ichigo called out as he slashed Zangetsu a single time and sent a dozen crescents of energy forward, each striking the figure inside the building.

'Ichigo, get away from the souls here.' Zangetsu's voice ordered in his mind and Ichigo with a quick teleportation vanished, being struck by the figure at the same time he did so.

The sudden pain made him lose focus and the two slammed into a building.

Ichigo threw his attacker off of him and winced at the blade lodged in his gut.

'Today just isn't my day.' Ichigo thought to himself as he ripped the blade out and stepping forward he flung it at the figure like a javelin before flipping Zangetsu into a reverse grip and slashed up with it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo called out as blue crescent of energy raced forward.

At the Gates of Hell…

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Isshin roared as the blue crescent of energy slammed into a Kushanada, tossing it back into the gates with most of its large torso missing after the massive blue explosion engulfed it.

A second one appeared far off and Isshin immediately sensed Ichigo's Reiatsu even as it dropped for a moment before rising again.

"Kisuke, let me out of this thing!" Isshin quickly ordered the scientist who stopped him in a shower of sparks with the released Benihime straining against Isshin's own Zanpakuto.

"You know I can't do that Isshin." Kisuke spoke after a moment as he pushed Isshin away, Benihime's tip pointed at him." I want to get out of here just as much as you but I won't endanger the World of the Living because of it."

"I don't give a damn about that, he's my son!" Isshin shouted back as he held his Zanpakuto out in front of him, his knuckles white from his grip.

"Burn, Engetsu!"

With his Zanpakuto now sheathed in his Reiatsu he charged forward, the crimson covered blade of Benihime meeting his.

"Sorry about this Isshin."

"I am too."

With a shout Kisuke found himself thrown away by brute force but a quick Shunpo stopped Isshin from striking the barrier.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Nake, Benihime!"

The two energy waves clashing threw both back in a violet explosion, slamming Kisuke into the barrier and throwing Isshin back, Kensei catching him moments later with his arms now trapped behind his back.

"I would hold still Isshin." Shinji told him, Sakanade pressed to his throat.

With Ichigo…

The orange haired Substitute Shinigami teen decided enough was enough at this point.

His first attacker had been joined by two others and the kicker was that they were all identical to the first one.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo finally demanded, struggling to hold Zangetsu up with his one usable arm, the other a broken mess hanging limply at his side." What are you even doing here?"

He only received chuckles from three different locations as his attackers emerged once again, moving from the shadows to surround him.

"It." the first one spoke as they rushed Ichigo from the front.

"Doesn't." the second released a beam of Reiatsu.

"Matter." the third spoke as they attacked Ichigo from behind with their sword.

The teen actually grinned at this before snapping his fingers.

"Quicksilver."

Time seemed to slow down around him as he walked out of the trap he found himself in and drew Ebony as he tossed Zangetsu into the air, he shot himself and found his arm healed and his fatigue gone from the Kaido infused bullet.

He fired several rounds behind him before holstering the gun.

The three attackers suddenly roared back to motion and the two attacking with their weapons were stopped in their tracks by the shots before they were incinerated by the energy blast of the third.

"What the hell?" the third figure asked before their head erupted into a shower of blood.

Ichigo lowered the smoking Luce and holstered it behind him and looked over his clothes once more.

He had replaced his tattered and burned clothes with a red dress shirt with a black vest over it while he had kept the jeans, chain, and boots from his invasion of Soul Society and keeping his black and red duster coat and black sunglasses with his hair once again slicked back as it normally was now.

"It's me bastards." Ichigo answered the now dead figure's question even as he saw them dissolve into a black slime.

"Freeze, Zangetsu." Ichigo whispered and in a burst of cold air the bo form of Cerberus appeared in one of his hands.

An axe head blade of ice from the tip of it shot towards each puddle of slime and froze it as he slipped on his fedora with his other his other hand.

"Man does it feel good to be back." Ichigo spoke up as Cerberus vanished and he turned to the gates." Now to deal with whatever this is."

He was stopped from moving forward by a wave of fire before having to dodge several bolts of lightning and then leaping over several bullets of water.

"What the hell!" Ichigo demanded as he landed on a rooftop." I just killed all of you!"

"You." the first one spoke as they appeared on the rooftop in front of Ichigo.

"Can't." the second figure spoke as they appeared on a rooftop to Ichigo's right.

"Kill us." the third figure spoke as they appeared above him, lightning covering their raised blade as they shot down towards Ichigo.

Ichigo leapt away from it even as he swung Zangetsu down.

"Drive!" Ichigo called out and the crescent of energy threw the figure back.

Ichigo stayed in the air as the figure stopped themselves from falling off the rooftop.

"Alright, enough of this, I'm going to kill you but first I want to know. Who the hell are you bastards and why are you fighting me?"

"Are names." the first spoke with lightning engulfing their blade.

"Don't matter." the second continued as flames consumed them in a miniature inferno.

"To a dead man." The third finished with water roaring down the blades and descending down on Ichigo as a crushing wave quickly shaping itself into a dragon, a roaring Chinese dragon from what Ichigo could see as he leapt into the air to avoid it.

He looked over the three and noticed each were identical with smoothed back long black hair and piercing gold eyes. They didn't even dress differently with the same white pants with three black lines running down the left side with the same white double breasted trench coat and white gloves over their hands.

Even their swords looked the same, the same silver octagonal guard and yellow and white braided hilt.

"We are here to kill you." all three shouted as lightning shoot into the dragons of water while fireballs rained down towards Ichigo, forcing him to either face the dragons of electrified water or the rain of fireballs.

"Burn, Zangetsu!" Ichigo roared and moments later hellfire roared out of the gauntlets, consuming the weaker fires and turning the electrified water into mist.

With a burst of flames two of the figures were consumed in twin bursts of hellfire launched from Ichigo's gauntlets with Ichigo flipping over the electrified sword of the other before grabbing it as they swung up at him before he ripped it out of their hands and snapped it over his raised knee.

"You bastard!" the figure roared as they charged forward, aiming to slam electrified fists into Ichigo only for his blows to be knocked away and leave him open to a kick from Ichigo.

Before he could be thrown away by the blow Ichigo grabbed him by his coat with one hand and lifted him up, the hellfire of Ifrit barely contained from rushing out and incinerating the figure in an instant.

"I've got some questions you really should answer." Ichigo told them, a grin slowly covering his face as the hellfire slowly spread." But please, don't answer them."

The figure began screaming as the hellfire slowly burned them, the pain a dozen times worse than any normal burn.

"I'm not going to lie when it's always more fun when they don't talk."

In Soul Society…

The flames of Ryujin Jakka once again engulfed a yellow Cero with ease and surged towards the blonde haired figure who had fired it, they barely avoiding the much stronger flames and this having happen a few dozen times had Yamamoto's attackers worried.

"What are you old man?" the brown haired man finally asked as they drew their sword." We've been unloading on you the entire time with those, how are you still standing!"

Yamamoto merely grinned as he held Ryujin Jakka at his side.

"You brats." Yamamoto spoke as the flames surged around them all, engulfing them in a sphere of flames." Do you really think you can stand against the strongest Shinigami in the entire history of Soul Society?"

"Well, not one of us could but all three of us should be able to." the brown haired figure spoke up.

"We believed you were still injured but you clearly aren't." the blonde haired figure continued." We shouldn't be surprised through."

Before Yamamoto could attack them each created a Garganta behind them and vanished into them, closing the tear in dimensions behind them.

Yamamoto merely snorted at their escape before swiftly opening a Senkaimon with his still released Zanpakuto, causing the doors to appear in a burst of flames.

"It is about time I finish this nonsense." Yamamoto spoke to himself, he had sensed the Reiatsu the opening of the Gates of Hell released all the way from Soul Society.

'I give you a few days in command Shunsui and this happens.' Yamamoto thought with a small grin.' Things really do get interesting when a Kurosaki is involved.'

In Karakura Town…

A figure watched as the gates were slowly being closed before sighing.

"It seems I have to involve myself in this after all." the figure commented before a black portal opened behind them and a massive crimson beam of energy erupted forward, slamming into the barrier as several others opened and a blue, yellow, and green beam soon joined it from more portals opening around the barrier.

Under the onslaught the barrier was very quickly reaching its limits.

"Meteor!"

Fireballs rained down on the figure only for them to step back into a black portal as it appeared behind them.

"Come back here bastard!" Ichigo roared as his gauntleted fist slammed into the ground, an eruption of hellfire consuming him." Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

"Away, now die."

Ichigo seemed to see the world around him change into a black void surrounding him in slow motion as he leapt high into the air.

He had just grasped Luce and Ombra's handles when he was bombarded from all directions by blasts of energy.

Well he would have if a figure hadn't appeared in front of him and the energy blasts were blasted into the escaping figure moments later, a cry of pain coming from them even as the portal sealed.

"Dammit!" Ichigo screamed as hellfire quickly engulfed him." Dammit!"

"Kurosaki, what is wrong?" Jushiro asked as he lowered Sogyo no Kotowari.

"I lost the bastard." Ichigo snapped as Zangetsu appeared in his hands once again." I lost the bastard responsible for whatever this is!"

Jushiro quickly left Ichigo at that point as he saw him about to snap and appeared back in the barrier.

He appeared just in time to redirect an energy blast from a Kushanada aimed at Aizen and took down several with the sweeping beam fire by his Zanpakuto.

"Thank you Ukitake-taicho." Aizen spoke as he stopped the blood flowing from his injured left shoulder." I need go see Unohana-taicho."

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji roared as a massive red beam of energy engulfed several Kushanada moments later as the pinwheel blades of Kazeshini raced forward and the chain on each blade wrapped around the neck of another Kushanada.

"Hado #32: Okasen." Shuhei called out as the Kushanada's head was removed from its neck by a wave of energy launching from the chains around its neck.

Ikkaku laughed like a madman as his guandao ripped through a Kushanada's neck before he swung his entire body forward and the Monk's spade at the other end of his Bankai shot forward as the chain extended and cut off the arm of another Kushanada before with a pull the guandao was freed from the neck of the Kushanada as Ikkaku spun the entire Bankai using the handle at the bottom of the axe head floating above his back, driving him through a Kushanada unlucky enough to be that close to him as the chains extended.

The dragon crest in the middle of the axe had long since turned crimson and the entire Bankai had a constant crimson glow to it.

"Tsuppane, Benihime." Kisuke whispered as he drew a large red circle in front of him, stopping a Kushanada blade from striking him and Yoruichi raced forward at that moment.

"Shunko!"

The Goddess of Flash had turned herself into a lightning bullet and her fist slammed through the Kushanada before she kicked off of it and landed on another, landing several blindingly fast punches on its back that shattered it's spine and her foot crashing down on its head as it fell backwards had it disappear even as she vanished with Shunpo to avoid four massive blades from crushing her and the four Kushanada behind them had their skulls shattered a moment later.

"That was impressive Yoruichi." Kisuke spoke up even a she appeared in front of her." Kirisaki, Benihime."

The crimson shield appeared and stopped a Kushanada fist before shredding it and the arm behind it with the barrage of energy bullets." But you could pay a little more attention to other things still."

"Shut up Kisuke." Yoruichi answered before vanishing and what seemed to be a bolt of lightning slammed into a Kushanada, cutting it in half vertically in an instant.

'She still doesn't take criticism well.' Kisuke thought as he saw several more Kushanada dropped by what appeared to be simultaneous bolts of lightning.' Thank the Soul King she has someone to take it out on.'

He sidestepped a blast of lightning as Yoruichi flew past him and saw an unfortunate Kushanada seemingly trapped in a sphere of lightning and was destroyed by it moments later.

Toshiro suddenly flew past him with his ice wings and slashed down towards a Kushanada, dragons of ice flowing from the arc of his swing and raining down on them and the barrage freezing them on impact before a single massive one slamming into it shattered the entire thing.

"Ryusenka." Toshiro whispered as he stabbed a Kushanada into the shoulder and they were instantly frozen before shattering into an explosion of ice shards that slammed through several nearby Kushanada, freezing them solid on impact.

"Urahara, when are the gates closing?" Toshiro asked as Kisuke slashed down behind him, a crimson wave of energy exploding against the head of a Kushanada, taking it down and destroying it.

"Some time soon." Kisuke answered before appearing behind the small Captain." Chikasumi no Tate."  
A crimson shield appeared in time to stop a wave of energy from a Kushanada and Urahara's eyes narrowed as he saw the cracks along the shield.

'That was the true name of that technique, it shouldn't have been damaged like that from an attack like that.' Kisuke commented to himself even as he drew a red circle in front of him moments later.

"Tsuppane, Benihime."

A Kushanada's fist slammed into the circle and it was stopped in an instant.

"Everyone clear out!" Kisuke nearly screamed but it seemed he was too late.

A mass of black portals opened around them and the next thing Kisuke knew was darkness.

* * *

AN: I really don't see this as the best chapter so if you see anything that doesn't make sense leave a review on it.

Peace.


	26. A Blood Oath

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not in no way or form attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Yamamoto stepped into the barrier and saw the Shinigami inside the barrier unconscious and floating in the air and after a glance he sealed his Zanpakuto, the Gates of Hell were gone for now.

"What are you all doing?" Yamamoto asked after a moment and let out a surge of his Reiatsu, forcing them all to get up." Just because combat is over with does not give you the option of a nap, this barrier needs to be dropped and Hell's Reiatsu must be removed from the World of the Living. Now all of you get up and get to work."

"That won't work Genryusai."

Yamamoto recognized the voice and went against his instinct to draw his sword, knowing it was useless.

"I am surprised you have come, any reason you've intervened after all these centuries?" Yamamoto asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"The Kurosaki boy, I felt the need to kill him." The voice spoke and the aged Shinigami merely chuckled.

"You truly believe you can kill him when you've sensed the ocean that is his power?" Yamamoto asked and he heard laughter behind him.

"That is why I'm waiting, I'm waiting for all that power to rage forward in a storm so I can fight him at his best." The voice answered before Yamamoto felt his haori blow in a sudden wind." Just like I did with you but I did show you mercy in the end, the fight was entertaining enough to warrant that."

"What is your real reason?" Yamamoto asked after a moment of silence." You wouldn't simply leave your citadel to fight the boy, that is highly unlikely."

"A being of my power grows bored during this long pointless peace, just like you have." The voice answered and Yamamoto found himself agreeing.

"I admit I have felt something lacking during these many centuries of peace but it is no problem for me to embrace it all the same." Yamamoto spoke after a moment before he looked towards the still unconscious Shinigami." Now tell me why they will not wake."

"It's actually very simple, Hell's Reiatsu is very, very, dangerous and eventually their bodies found it necessary to shut down in order to save themselves. You can call it a Healing Coma." The voice answered after a moment.

A surge of Reiatsu from outside the barrier suddenly drew both of their attentions and they saw Ichigo knocking on the barrier with the sheathed Zangetsu and in an instant the figure was gone, not making a sound as they vanished.

"Hello, you could let me in you know." Ichigo called out to the aged Shinigami." Think you can do that Old Man?"

"Brat." Yamamoto commented but opened a hole in the barrier and Ichigo shot inside as it closed an instant later.

The teen then struck a pose with his head back and his arms held to the side as the Charged Shots he fired from Ebony and Ivory from a quick draw turned into improvised fireworks.

"So did you miss me?" Ichigo called out and expected sighs from the Shinigami only to hear nothing and he frowned.

"They're all unconscious aren't they?" Ichigo asked, not moving his head and Yamamoto chuckled.

"I'm afraid so Kurosaki." Yamamoto answered and Ichigo quickly lowered his arms.

"Well that was embarrassing." Ichigo commented before appearing in front of Yamamoto.

"It is time to move on from that, we have bigger problems Kurosaki and sadly I only have you to assist me." Yamamoto told him and Ichigo scowled.

"Did you just call me…" Ichigo asked, his tone threatening.

"An idiot?" Yamamoto interrupted him and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes." Ichigo answered with a growl.

"Yes." Yamamoto spoke and Ichigo paused for a second before he was a blur a she shot forward, Zangetsu flipping into his hands.

He had already been beaten by Yamamoto when he invaded Soul Society so he was already vengeful towards the Captain Commander and the insult was enough to send him towards murder.

"I'll kill you for that!" Ichigo shouted only for Yamamoto to bash him over the head with his cane.

"Dammit!" Ichigo screamed as one hand rubbed his now sore head." What the hell you do that for?"

"You attempted to kill me and I need you alive so I couldn't incinerate you thus I hit you with my cane." Yamamoto answered with a small grin at Ichigo's scowl before he charged forward again.

After several more unsuccessful attempts on Ichigo's part with successful strikes from Yamamoto the teen stopped attacking, more along the lines of forced as he rolled on the air solidified at his feet, both hands clutching at his head.

"Dammit this hurts!" Ichigo snapped as Yamamoto walked up to him.

"I told you it would begin hurting more at your fourth attempt, you continued for six more after that so of course it hurts boy." Yamamoto told him with a small grin, thoroughly enjoying hitting the teen so many times." Now get up, we have work to do."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snapped at him and Yamamoto sighed before pulling him up by his coat.

"It was not a request." Yamamoto warned the teen and Ichigo decided to follow the now dangerous and terrifying old man.

"Then what do I need to do?" Ichigo asked as he stood in front of Yamamoto who gestured to the unconscious Shinigami.

"We need to bring them somewhere, any locations you can suggest?" Yamamoto asked and Ichigo simply pointed towards his house.

"My dad runs a clinic at the house and if that's not enough room the basement's pretty big." Ichigo answered after a moment and Yamamoto turned to the Shinigami." I'll open the backdoor and we can sneak them all inside there, my dad's a bit of a loon so we may want to be quiet, there's no telling if my Reiatsu has made him able to see spirits."

"Your father is among the Shinigami here Kurosaki." Yamamoto spoke as he pointed towards the floating Isshin an Ichigo immediately vanished and appeared next to his father.

"What the hell, why is he here!" Ichigo demanded as he turned to Yamamoto who appeared next to him with Shunpo.

"That is a very long story I do not feel like telling at this moment, perhaps later." Yamamoto answered and Ichigo decided against questioning the old man and instead drew Zangetsu.

Yamamoto's stance changed slightly and his cane began to slowly wither away, his Zanpakuto at the ready to be released.

"Doppelganger, Zangetsu." Ichigo called out and moments later a black mist leaked out of his body before it concentrated at his Zanpakuto before two dozen featureless black clones appeared around Ichigo before quickly becoming exact copies of him.

"Alright gather them up." Ichigo ordered and the clones vanished as Yamamoto looked over them for a moment.

'Impressive.' Yamamoto thought to himself as the clones each shouldered two Shinigami and they appeared in front of the two as Yamamoto quietly chanted a Kido, changing the barrier to absorb all of the excess Reiatsu inside it before it broke down.

"Captain Sui-Feng, do you have a report?" Yamamoto asked as the petite Shinigami appeared in front of him.

"No, I was attacked by several unknown combatants once former Captain Hirako stopped me from attacking the Gates of Hell." Sui-Feng answered and Ichigo immediately appeared in front of her.

"Did they all look the same, have the same sword, and had the annoying habit of finishing each other's signatures?" Ichigo asked in rapid fire and the Shinigami nodded.

"I killed them eventually but they collapsed into a black slime substance and managed to reform despite my attacks." Sui-Feng answered after a moment and Ichigo cursed.

"I was delayed by the same bastards, I would have gotten here and joined the fight but they stopped me once I entered the city, one at first but two others eventually joined them." Ichigo spoke after a moment as he sent the clones away and towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

"The same with me except I was attacked by three and then five after two others joined the fight." Sui-Feng told him and Yamamoto filed this information away for later.

'Whatever is happening, there are more than just us and whoever managed to summon the Gates of Hell, there is now also this unknown leader who commands a decent force that is hard to kill.' Yamamoto commented to himself.' There are also those Arrancar that delayed me in Soul Society, they can work for either side or another, any of those situations greatly increasing the danger posed to us.'

"We will discuss more later, for now we need to create a headquarters in the World of the Living." Yamamoto ordered the two and Ichigo nodded while Sui-Feng simply rose an eyebrow.

"Why not return to Soul Society and look over our information there?" Sui-Feng asked and Yamamoto didn't answer for a moment.

"The Dangai has been tampered with, rendering it dangerous to use a Senkaimon as we could appear at different points in time or even a new timeline." Yamamoto spoke as he turned towards the Kurosaki Clinic." I would rather not risk my forces on returning to Soul Society until the Dangai can be repaired, or at least temporarily stabilized."

"This was intentional then, someone knew of your meeting with Kurosaki so they summoned the Gates of Hell then did something once everyone was weakened from the battle and if that is so then this is only the beginning of their plan." Sui-Feng told the two after a second of thought and turned to Ichigo." Can you teleport through dimensions?"

"Not likely, and even if I could it would take almost all of my power and without knowing what will happen I'm a little worried over where I'll end up and with the Dangai messed up I'll probably end up way off mark in time." Ichigo answered after a quick conversation with the spirits in his Inner World.

"Then we'll have to rely on another way then, we have to get word to Soul Society of and counterattack or at least set up defenses." Sui-Feng spoke as she turned to Yamamoto to find him in deep thought.

"We can do nothing now and as I said it is best to establish a headquarters here to plan." Yamamoto spoke before turning from Sui-Feng to Ichigo." Take us to your clinic."

Ichigo grinned as an idea came to him and he simply snapped his fingers.

In a flash of red light they appeared in the basement where the Shinigami were set down on cots pulled down from the clinic and Ichigo quickly climbed up the steps.

"Stay down here." Ichigo called down to the Shinigami even as he took the steps three at a time.

He reached the top in seconds and looked around for his sisters only to pale as he saw the front door broken down.

'Dammit.' Ichigo thought as he frantically searched for his sisters throughout the house only to find a bloodied Chad collapsed in the hallway.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted the moment he saw the giant in a pool of blood and raced over to him." What the hell happened to you?"

Chad was silent and Ichigo panicked, quickly pulling the giant up and checking for a pulse to find it nonexistent.

The shocked teen dropped his friend's body and stumbled back, his back hitting the wall before he turned around and his fist slammed through it. He let out a scream of both rage and sorrow before seeing something on the floor next to Chad, having fallen out of his hands when he picked him up.

Ichigo grabbed whatever it was and saw an emblem on the torn cloth Chad had held and died with and Ichigo knelt down next to his friend's body.

"Even when you must have been injured you still fought until you couldn't and even then you grabbed this."

"Why the hell are you such an idiot!"

He slammed his fist into the floor, tears leaking down his face.

"Why the hell didn't you stop, why did you keep fighting when you knew you couldn't win!"

Ichigo let his head fall as the tears continued to fall, now leaking onto Chad.

"Why?"

The single word was hard to hear as Ichigo's hands clutched at Chad's body.

"Why didn't you give up?"

Ichigo didn't know how long he sat there, his head bowed with his tears mixing with the blood of his friend, blood Chad he shed defending his little sisters.

A hand on his shoulder drew him from the trance he found himself in and he looked up to see the spirits in his soul in the hall, Dante laying a hand on his shoulder with Zangetsu nearby, Vergil leaning against the wall and Kamen silently crouched at Chad's other side.

"Kid, you're acting like a dumbass." Dante's words would have normally sent Ichigo into a rage but all he felt was numb, not finding the energy to react." Chad didn't run when he fought because you were his friend, he fought until he couldn't because you would have done the same for him."

"So he let himself die because of that?" Ichigo demanded, his tear strained face now turning furious as he turned to the spirit.

"No, he died doing what he knew you would have done for him, keeping the people close to you safe." Dante answered and Ichigo looked down at Chad once again his hands balling into fists.

"He fought and died for his friend." Vergil spoke up as he bowed his head." It's an honorable death, dying for something you believe in."

"Don't let his sacrifice go to waste Ichigo, if you do and allow this grief to consume you then you are disgracing Chad along with the bond he was willing to die for." Zangetsu told him as he faded away, Dante and Vergil following him, leaving only Kamen left.

"So, what are you going to do King?" Kamen asked after a moment, his yellow and black eyes looking up at Ichigo, a rare sorrow in them." Give up and let him die, showing his faith in you was misplaced and his death pointless, or are you going to stand up and find the bastards who did this and make them pay?"

The other half of Zangetsu faded away at that and Ichigo was still for moment before his hands moved forward.

Very carefully he lifted up Chad's head and slipped the coin he always wore off his neck and over his head, holding the blood soaked coin in his hand as the other moved and drew Zangetsu.

"Chad, I feel like a dumbass now." Ichigo spoke with a small grin making its way on his face as the mark of the tears dried." All this time I was sitting her crying like a baby, trying to change the past and ignoring the future."

He flipped Zangetsu in his hands and let the coin hang from the thread as he opened his hand, a quick flick of his wrist having it wrap around his hand a few times.

"I was acting like this didn't mean anything, like your sacrifice was worthless. I bet you want to hit me in the face right now just because of that."

Ichigo quickly pulled Zangetsu over his palm and blood poured from his hands, dripping down onto the coin before he flicked his wrist and sent into the air before grabbing.

"I'm making an oath to you, my brother in all but blood. It's an oath in blood, I will find who did this and I will kill them."

The coin was covered in both his and Chad's blood now.

"But I won't die, I'll live for the both of us. It's a promise Chad."

With that promise Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the floor and slowly closed Chad's eyes.

He stood up, a new determined fire burning in his eyes as he sheathed his Zanpakuto.

Wordlessly he walked away, slipping the blood soaked coin into his pocket.

* * *

AN: Well read and review on the story.

Peace.


	27. Poll Results

Alright, this is an update exclusive to Naruto, Master of the Zanpakuto and Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda concerning their update schedule as Shirou Reborn won the poll and I will be finishing that story before moving onto the others.

So its clear that Shirou Reborn was the winner of the poll so it will be completed first, next is Naruto, Master of the Zanpakuto with the second highest number of votes so it will be finished next after Shirou Reborn is, last is Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda with the fewest number of votes so it will be completed last after Naruto, Master of the Zanpakuto is finished so I'm sorry in advance to anyone that liked those stories and dislike this but the poll was open until the end of the month like I said and Shirou Reborn sort of blew the other two out.

Anyway, once again sorry in advance.

Peace.


End file.
